Slytherin Pride
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Hampshire, siglo XIX. Harry es el medimago de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Draco necesita que alguien ayude a su padre, quien sufre una extraña enfermedad. ¿Podrá Harry sanar a Lucius? ¿Qué sucederá entre Harry y Draco luego de vivir bajo el mismo techo? AU Longfic Drarry. Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta: Chuliot y a Oma Pérez por la elaboración de la imagen de portada :3
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

**Prólogo**

-Vamos, Harry! Prometo que te divertirás, no puedes vivir encerrado por siempre.

-Puedo y probablemente lo haga, Hermione. Yo a diferencia tuya tengo negocios que atender.

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado el dinero, Harry James Potter? Anda, déjate de excusas y vamos! Ni siquiera tendrás que salir de Hampshire.

-Escucha, no voy a ir en carruaje hasta Alresford sólo por un tonto baile.

-¡No es un tonto baile! –Exclamó, escandalizada –habrá muchas personas importantes con las que podrías relacionarte, sabes? Podría ser una excelente oportunidad para darte a conocer entre los magos de alcurnia.

-No son más que nobles cargados de prejuicios, Hermione tu misma lo has dicho ¿por qué de pronto te interesan? Admite de una vez que esto no es sólo por sacarme de mi estudio o por salir a bailar, que para ello no necesitas de mí. Se franca conmigo, sé que traes algo entre manos, no en vano te conozco de toda la vida.

Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y suspiró al verse descubierta, llevándose las manos al regazo, jugueteando con sus guantes. Sabía que no era comportamiento "propio de una dama", pero sólo estaban Harry y ella en la habitación así que no había problema. Luego de unos minutos bajo la fija mirada de su amigo admitió su derrota y dijo sin mirarle a la cara:

-Parvati dijo que Malfoy estaría ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Lucius en Hampshire?

-No lo sé, la semana pasada Parvati me dijo haber escuchado a su padre mencionarlo y que seguramente se presentaría en el baile de los Greengrass, aquí en su casa de campo.

Harry lo meditó unos segundos, ciertamente tenía deseos de conocer a Lucius en persona. No por su posición o por la cantidad de negocios que podrían sostener, sino por los rumores que corrían sobre él por toda la región. Se murmuraba que estaba gravemente enfermo y que ningún sanador había podido ayudarlo. El interés que Harry tenía en él era, por supuesto, únicamente profesional, había escuchado alguno de los síntomas que aquejaban al patriarca Malfoy eran sumamente inusuales pero según decían, sumamente graves. Era por ello que le sorprendía tanto que el pobre hombre hubiese viajado desde Wiltshire sólo por un baile. Maldita fuera su curiosidad. Suspiró luego de un largo silencio, haciendo que su amiga aventurase a mirarlo de nuevo, con una expresión interrogante pero de una inminente victoria.

-No pretendas que baile una sola pieza o jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra –Hermione saltó de su asiento, emocionada. Conocía a Harry y sabía que jamás admitiría en voz alta la curiosidad que sentía por el caso de Lucius Malfoy y que esa era su manera más sutil de aceptar su petición.

-Ya verás que la pasarás muy bien, necesitas socializar un poco, convivir con la gente.

-Sí convivo con la gente…! –comenzó Harry, indignado.

-Los pacientes no cuentan –se apresuró a decir su amiga, dándole fin a la discusión. Harry se llevó las manos al rostro y frotó sus ojos por debajo de sus gafas redondas y se quejó:

-No sé por qué de pronto te interesan estas cosas, si nos comparamos tú eres la que menos socializa entre tú y yo. ¿Has dejado de preferir a los libros por sobre la gente?

-Claro que no –dijo alegre, regresando a su asiento –pero yo, a diferencia tuya, me molesto en salir de vez en cuando. Si continuas a este ritmo serás tú quien enferme.

-Sí, sí ya entendí Hermione… ah, a veces no sé ni para qué me molesto en discutir contigo. De cualquier modo Lucius jamás permitiría que lo atienda un mestizo, mi presencia allí será una pérdida de tiempo.

-Anda, deja de pensar en el trabajo: necesitas salir y relajarte.

-De acuerdo –asintió derrotado. –Pobre del hombre que se case contigo, ya comienzo a compadecer al pobre…

No pudo terminar la oración debido al cojincito que voló en dirección a su cabeza, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo mientras se doblaba de la risa. Si iba a tener que soportar un viaje de dos horas en carruaje para ir a un baile por el cual no sentía el mínimo interés (no el suficiente, al menos) bien haría que valiera la pena hacerlo.

.

.

N.A:Bueno, sé que es muy poco, la longitud de los capítulos varía, pero juro que este es el más corto de todos, espero que les guste. Conforme a la respuesta que tenga el fic subiré los demás caps n_n espero les agrade.


	2. Capítulo 1: La noche del baile

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter sigue sin pertenecerme *^* **

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: La noche del baile.**

La música resonaba en todo el salón. Tenía que admitir que los Greengrass sabían muy bien cómo organizar esa clase de eventos, aun así no dejaba de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Harry no acostumbraba vestir de gala, por el contrario solía usar prendas de tipo mucho más casual mientras preparaba pociones experimentales o atendía a sus pacientes en el pueblo. Para ser un Potter, Harry vivía de una forma mucho más humilde de lo que sería aceptable para alguien de su posición, cobrando de veinte knuts a dos sickles por sus servicios. Era cierto que contaba con la herencia de los Potter, pero con los años la fortuna no hacía más que decrecer. A pesar de que Harry rara vez hacía uso de ella, la utilizaba en su mayoría para ayudar a otros, dejándolo de pie en la delgada línea que dividía la bancarrota con la vida modesta, pero no era algo que le preocupara demasiado y a fin de mes lograba cerrar bien las cuentas gracias a los "agradecimientos" que recibía de ricos sangre pura. Harry nunca entendería esa extraña necesidad de los adinerados por pagarle más de lo que él solía cobrar… aunque considerando como era él mismo, tal vez sí lo comprendía un poco.

Buscó a Hermione hasta por fin encontrarla charlando alegremente con las hermanas Patil, quienes hablaban de lo exquisito que era el salón y de lo mucho que adoraban la música. Harry casi se da por vencido con la conversación pero, cuando estaba a punto de pedirles disculpas a las damas y marchar por un vaso de whisky de fuego escuchó a Padma murmurar con emoción:

-Aquí viene Malfoy- Harry observó en la misma dirección que las jóvenes que le acompañaban, sorprendido por la imagen que presenció. En efecto era Malfoy, pensó el moreno decepcionado pero no por ello menos sorprendido. Tres personas encabezaban la marcha, el primero a la derecha era un pelirrojo alto, de ojos azules y alegres y de una postura más bien relajada. Parvati lo señaló como Ronald Weasley, el menor de los varones Weasley y futuro heredero de la finca de Alton. En la izquierda, siempre bella, delgada y elegante se encontraba Astoria Greengrass y en el centro, llevando a aquella dama del brazo, con una expresión serena que rosaba la indiferencia, un cabello rubio que sólo competía en claridad con el gris de sus ojos y con un porte digno de un rey, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el primer y único hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Claro, era lógico que si Lucius se encontraba tan enfermo como las gentes decían, su hijo viajase en su lugar para cerrar negocios o hacer lo que fuera que debiera hacer en Hampshire. Juntas, esas tres personas representaban la trinidad de lo inalcanzable en la escala de amistades de Harry y eso, curiosamente, no le importaba ni un poco. No hasta el momento en el que las tres figuras se aproximaron a ellos, obviamente por el explícito deseo de Astoria de saludar a sus amigas (y de presumir un poco de los caballeros que la acompañaban, sospechó Harry).

-Es una velada maravillosa- comenzó Hermione y se dirigió a él, claramente vigilando que no se distrajera –¿no te parece, Harry?-

-¿Eh? Sí claro, maravillosa. Haga llegar mis felicitaciones a sus padres, señorita Greengrass.

-Claro que lo haré, en especial viniendo de usted, señor Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Hijo de James Potter?- preguntó Ronald, sorprendido y analizando a Harry con un nuevo interés. Él asintió, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de expresiones en las personas. El pelirrojo se volvió a Draco y lo golpeó ligeramente con el codo para llamar su atención.

-James Potter debe de ser el mejor medimago de la historia, Draco.

-Claro que lo fue- intervino Hermione –pero sin duda Harry no se queda atrás.

-Se dice que aprendió todo de los centauros, es eso cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo con evidente fascinación. Harry desvió la mirada sintiéndose algo incómodo y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, lo único que se de él es lo que dejó escrito en sus notas y me temo que jamás escribió haber convivido con centauros o insinuado algo parecido.

-Oh vaya, es una pena. Mi padre dice que fue un gran hombre, debe de estar sumamente orgulloso de ser hijo suyo.

-En efecto, lo estoy.

-¿Y usted… –preguntó Draco, sorprendiéndolos a todos -…clama estar a la altura del nombre de su padre?

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que semejante figura se dirigiese a él, pero también claramente molesto por la insinuación que conllevaba dicha pregunta: ¿se consideraba él tan bueno como su padre o, al menos, medianamente aceptable? ¿Era, pues, un digno hijo del gran James Potter? Claro que lo era, pensó de inmediato pero sin poder contestar con la misma rapidez debido a la inspección de esos ojos grises, finalmente le dijo:

-Nunca he clamado ser como mi padre: ni mejor ni peor. Prefiero pensar en mí mismo sin tener que compararme con otros y ser el mejor medimago para mi paciente, sin preocuparme si soy menos talentoso que otro mago.

El rubio le miró con escrutinio, Ronald con admiración hasta que se echó a reír, recargando una mano en el hombro de Draco. Era sorprendente la confianza que parecía existir entre ambos.

-Vaya, parece que te dejó sin palabras eh, Malfoy? Definitivamente este hombre se ha ganado mi aprecio.

-Oh cállate, Ron ¿Por qué no mejor vas por un trago o algo de comer?

-Esa es una buena idea, señor Potter me acompaña?- le preguntó y él aceptó encantado de escaparse de la tensión que comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Una vez fuera del grupo Ronald se dirigió a él.

-Tienes que disculpar a Draco, está un poco irritable porque odia los bailes.

-Menos mal, creí que ese era su estado natural- dijo rodando los ojos, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

-Eres una persona agradable. Puedes llamarme Ron, por cierto.

-Gracias. Tampoco tengo problema si me llamas por mi nombre.

Y así fue como comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente, desviando la conversación a temas más casuales. Congeniaron de manera inmediata y luego de admitir su mutua fascinación por los Chudley Cannons y sus veinte victorias consecutivas hasta el momento y comentar sus predicciones para su próximo título, ambos ya se llevaban de maravilla. Para cuando regresaron junto a las chicas y Malfoy, ambos parecían ser amigos de toda la vida cosa que no parecía sorprender al joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy quien, por el contrario, casi parecía complacido, pero no por ello se mostraba más amable.

Para cuando terminó la velada el sol ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el horizonte y Hermione no podía estar más feliz. Harry la acompañó en carruaje, donde la escuchó hablar maravillas del señor Ronald Weasley y de lo agradable que le resultó su compañía durante el resto de la velada. Él no podía hacer más que concordar con su amiga, en efecto Ron era un hombre bastante agradable y sonriente, lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que alguien así fuese amigo de una persona tan seria y desagradable como ciertamente lo era Draco Malfoy? Durante toda la noche el oji-gris había matado su tiempo conversando con Astoria y Ron, sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra en más de una ocasión pero claro, alguien con un estatus como el de los Malfoy jamás se dignaría a entablar una conversación con alguien como Harry, ni se diga de una amistad. Aquel baile había terminado con un sabor amargo para él, pero le complacía el estado de ensoñación que rodeaba a su amiga, así que evitó mencionar la frialdad con la que había sido tratado por el hijo de Lucius. De cualquier forma no era como si le importara la opinión del rubio… ciertamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

.

.

N.A: Bien, ¿qué tal? Se pondrá mejor más adelante, lo juro y también más largo. Review?


	3. Capítulo 2: La vida de un medimago

**Disclaimer**: Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, este fic estaría en inglés... o más bien sería un libro que vendería millones de copias (así es, sería un libro comerciante xDD) En fin, disfruten

.

.

**Capítulo 2: La vida de un medimago.**

Semanas después del baile, Harry se encontraba preparando una poción pimentónica en su pequeño pero bien abastecido laboratorio. Pronto llegaría el otoño y las personas del pueblo podrían comenzar a contraer resfriados y demás enfermedades propias de la época, así que era mejor estar preparado. Por fin había terminado de enfrascarla cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Tapó el último frasco y, sin quitarse el sucio delantal que usaba mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, abrió. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontró con una pequeña niña descalza, de unos diez u once años cubierta por un vestido marrón algo roído por los bordes. En seguida la reconoció.

-Sophie!- exclamó agachándose para ver a la niña de frente -¿Qué sucede?

-Señor Potter, me envía mi abuela a pedirle ayuda. Mamá se tropezó mientras regresaba a casa y se hirió una pierna. Estaba sangrando, Señor! Pero mamá dijo que no había dinero para un doctor y aguantó, pero ahora sufre fiebres y balbucea…- no había terminado de escuchar el relato de Sophie cuando se levantó apresuradamente y tomó su maletín al tiempo en que se quitaba el delantal.

-Llévame donde tu madre, Sophie –le dijo y siguió a la pequeña que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, seguida de Harry.

La casa de Sophie era más bien pequeña, como la mayoría de las casas de los alrededores. Conocía a la pequeña porque a menudo le ayudaba haciéndole pequeños trabajos como entregar una medicina a alguien o conseguirle algunas hierbas y le pagaba quince knuts una vez cada dos semanas. Harry procuraba hacerse de la mayor cantidad de ayudantes que podía, pero eso no quería decir que no procurara ayudar a los hijos de muggles, en este aspecto Harry era completamente imparcial y les brindaba auxilio en medida que lo necesitaban a todo cuanto lo pidiera.

Entró a la casa y se adentró hasta la que debía ser la recámara de la madre de Sophie. Dentro se encontró con una mujer recostada –probablemente dormida- con una pierna cubierta de retazos de tela sucios y con la piel perlada de sudor. Harry dejó su maletín a los pies de la cama y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a la vista cando sacó su varita. Con cuidado descubrió la pierna y la encontró una posición poco común en la espinilla, seguramente estaba roto. Se inclinó a un lado de la cama y murmuró "_braquiam emendo_" y el tobillo regresó a su forma natural. Harry suspiró aliviado de que no desaparecieran los huesos de la pobre mujer… y de no tener que dar una explicación si eso sucedía. A pesar de tener práctica con el hechizo siempre había un margen de error que le inquietaba. Por lo demás la pierna sólo tenía unos cuantos cortes superficiales para los que le daría algún ungüento con esencia de murtlap, mezclado con otras hierbas. La fiebre comenzó a bajar desde que curó el hueso roto, aun así le colocó una compresa fría. Cuando terminó le dio indicaciones a la niña sobre el uso que debía darle a la pomada y le dijo que si había algún otro problema acudiesen a él en seguida. Afuera esperaba una mujer anciana, esa debía de ser a abuela de Sophie, quien le dio las gracias y le ofreció una pulsera de cobre a cuenta de lo que había hecho por su hija. Harry se negó a aceptar la humilde joya alegando que no importaba si pagaban más tarde y con un asentimiento cortés se despidió de la vieja bruja y se dispuso a regresar a casa para continuar preparando pociones. Sería bueno tener listo un filtro de la paz para la señora Morgan, últimamente sus nervios la aquejaban demasiado…

Un par de horas más tarde alguien más llamaba a su puerta. Para esa hora del día ya había atendido a seis personas del pueblo (dos de ellas muggles) y el hecho de que llamasen de nuevo a su puerta no era algo sorprendente. Lo verdaderamente curioso era quién se encontraba tras la puerta. Hermione entró apresuradamente mordiéndose los labios en un fallido intento de contener la sonrisa que se le colaba en la boca.

-¡Harry, jamás creerás lo que pasó!

-Bueno, eso lo diré yo ¿qué sucedió?

-Pues verás –comenzó sentándose en el sofá –el otro día estaba en la librería…

-Sí, claro eso es inusual…

-¡Harry!

-Lo siento, continua.

-Bien. Estaba buscando el último libro de Sacharissa Tugwood…

-¿la del pus de bubotubérculo? Creí que decías que era algo absurdo.

-Tiene propiedades bastante interesantes, Harry… ¿me dejarás terminar de hablar alguna vez?

-De acuerdo, no interrumpiré más.

-Eso espero. De todos modos, estaba buscando el libro cuando… no adivinarás con quién me tropecé!

-¿Con Sacharissa?

-No, tonto! Con el señor Weasley y su hermana menor, Ginevra… pero todos la llaman Ginny

-¿Weas… Ronald Weasley? Creí que se estaba hospedando con Malfoy.

-Así es, pero el señor Malfoy tuvo que regresar a Wiltshire antes de tiempo. Ronald y su hermana permanecerán un poco más aquí para arreglar unos asuntos de su padre.

-Claro… y te enteraste de todo esto sólo mientras buscabas un libro.

-Estuvimos conversando, sí. Ginny me invitó a pasar una temporada con ellos en Wiltshire…

-¿Hasta Wiltshire! Hermione, acabas de conocerla.

-Bueno, esto pasó el día después del baile… y hemos estado en contacto.

-¿Llevas casi un mes bebiendo té con los Weasley?

-No siempre bebemos té…

-¡Hermione! Creí que estas cosas no te iban…

-Bueno, ellos son bastante agradables. Deberías salir con nosotros algún día, sé que a Ronald le pareces muy agradable.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Apenas hoy tuve que ir con los Crouch porque un caldero explotó y…

-Oh Merlín…! ¿Ellos están bien?

-Sí, sí. No fue algo muy grave, era peor el desastre que dejó en la habitación pero…

-Por favor Harry, no pongas más excusas.

-Lo que trato de decir es que estoy muy ocupado. Últimamente las personas insisten en sufrir accidentes… no me malinterpretes, me encanta ayudar pero no quisiera estar bebiendo el té mientras estas personas necesiten…

-Harry, trabajas demasiado. El pueblo no va a incendiarse si te ausentas un día. Anda, será divertido, además…

-¿Hermione?

-…

-Hermione dime que no me has incluido ya en alguno de tus planes.

-…

-Oh Hermione, ¿ya lo hiciste, no es verdad?

-Yo… les dije que los veríamos aquí en una hora.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- preguntó, mirándola con incredulidad.

-Lo siento pero hace meses que no sales, Harry. Me preocupas.

-Claro que salgo, hoy he estado casi todo el día fuera y hace poco fui a ese baile.

-Harry sólo trabajas, y el baile fue hace mucho. Por favor, será divertido.

-¿Vas a insistir hasta que acepte, verdad?

La chica castaña no hizo más que sonreírle y Harry supo que estaba perdido... de nuevo. La hora siguiente la utilizó para terminar de preparar algunas pociones y dejar otras reposando a flama baja. Luego se vistió de forma "adecuada" a petición de su amiga después de tener otro argumento sobre lo inadecuado que era conocer a personas nuevas con los puños de la camisa llenas de jugo de sanguijuela.

-Pero Ronald ya me conoce.

-Nada de peros y cámbiate de una vez.

Y así una hora después se encontraba aseado, cambiado y bebiendo té con los dos hijos menores de Weasley y su mejor amiga. Al principio Ron se veía claramente maravillado con la casa de Harry, alegando que esperaba ver cientos de artilugios y muebles llamativos, pero en su lugar era más bien una casa sencilla, dotada de lo esencial y puramente práctica (cosa que Ron hizo notar con una alegría notoria) Harry se preguntó si ese hombre se sorprendía con facilidad o si se comportaba así sólo con él. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda mientras se presentaba a la única hija del patriarca Weasley, Ginevra quien rápidamente le instó a llamarla Ginny, como los demás. Era extraño tratar con tanta familiaridad a personas que apenas y conocía, pero Harry decidió que Hermione tenía razón: eran personas agradables y de fiar. Pronto cualquier rastro de recelo desapareció y se unió a la charla amenamente.

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente y Harry por fin pudo olvidarse un poco del trabajo. Finalmente habían decidido ir a pasear a la plaza. La plática fue muy variada y Harry debía admitir que de verdad le agradaba pasar tiempo con Ron. Ginny era muy graciosa y extrovertida, pero se le veía más cómoda hablando con Hermione y era demasiado joven como para ofrecerle una conversación de su interés.

Antes de darse cuenta ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que se detuvieron a tomar el té en un local rebosante de mesas llenas y de pastelillos de mantequilla. Todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que en la mesa del fondo se escuchó el estrépito de la porcelana al caer, llamando la atención de todos. Tras el té derramado se encontraba un joven de pie, con el rostro sonrojado y las manos en el cuello, rodeado por un camino de cerezas mientras la dama que lo acompañaba lanzaba chillidos pidiendo auxilio. Harry comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y se acercó de prisa, barita en ristre, y dijo claramente apuntándole al joven: "_Anapneo_". El color le regreso al rostro y Harry suspiró aliviado de haber acertado: no era más que un simple caso de asfixia. Luego de recibir las gracias más de diez veces de la pareja, regresó a su mesa donde Hermione le recibió con una sonrisa serena mientras Ginny le miraba sorprendida, Ron por el contrario parecía examinarlo con detenimiento y por un momento el rostro de Draco Malfoy se le vino a la mente.

-Lamento haberme retirado de esa forma- les dijo, tratando de no recordar aquella mirada fría y gris.

-Descuida, Harry- contestó Hermione –les decía a Ronald y a Ginny lo a menudo que suceden esta clase de cosas.

-Eso fue impresionante –dijo Ginny, asintiendo con la cabeza y su hermano agregó:

-Es un mago muy agudo, Harry la mayoría habría hecho mil preguntas antes de intentar algo, pero parece que tiene un don natural, ¿no es cierto?

-Sólo soy un buen observador –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y deseando saber qué era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Creo que usted, Harry es mucho más que un buen observador- contestó sonriéndole a medias, casi con la complicidad de quien trama un plan secreto. Pero de nuevo Harry le concedió el beneficio de la duda, definitivamente ese era un hombre muy peculiar. Al terminar la tarde y tras regresar a su casa no sospecharía que el pelirrojo se encontraría escribiendo apresuradamente a la luz de una vela, encerrado en su despacho.

.

.

N.A: Este fic originalmente iba a ser escrito con base a la sublime novela de J. Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio"... pero todo cambió cuando la nación del fuego atacó xD (sigo diciendo que Draco es el Darcy perfecto y, vamos! Ron podría ser un Bingley excelente! Hasta sus apellidos riman y todo xD) Así que quedó algo totalemtne distinto, pero a mi Beta le gusta y a mi también y de verdad espero que a ustedes igual n_n


	4. Capítulo 3: La vida de un Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece... y eso es tan triste

.

.

**Capítulo 3: La vida de un Malfoy.**

Estresante. Si Draco tuviera que definir su vida en una palabra diría que era estresante. Entre atender los negocios, acudir a las cenas, cuidar de su padre y mantener Wiltshire en sus magnas condiciones, Draco se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Últimamente la cabeza le punzaba constantemente, causándole dolor y aumentando su mal humor y, para su desgracia, a pesar de todo lo que ya tenía en la cabeza, no podía sacar de su mente la fiesta de los Greengrass.

No había sido una fiesta excepcional, por el contrario Draco se encontró asqueado demasiado pronto. La decoración era fina sí, pero excesiva, las personas tenían un aire de falsa superioridad y sonrisas hipócritas que sólo parecían interesadas luego de haber mencionado su nombre, pero siempre dispuestos a indagar sobre la salud de su padre, el resistir todo eso lo volvía loco; pero lo peor había sido tener que resistir todo eso a lado de la hija menor de los Greengrass, Astoria. Esa muchacha no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca, incluso la compañía de Ron se tornaba molesta en algunos momentos, cuando le insistía en tomar un descanso, pero Ron no entendía que con su padre enfermo él debía hacerse cargo de todos los asuntos de la familia Malfoy además de evitar a s madre y sus dotes de casamentera.

Sí, esa fiesta había sido casi insoportable, y ese "casi" tenía nombre y un par de ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Harry James Potter. Hombre inusual ese Harry Potter, con su sencillez a flor de piel pero con una voz grave cargada de carácter. Cómo lo odiaba. Era frustrante sentirse preso, pero lo era aún más envidiarle a otros su libertad. Draco vivía a la sombra de su padre, siempre siendo comparado con él, siempre luchando por ser como él: pero Potter no. Potter era él mismo. A Potter no le importaba el ser comparado; Potter simplemente era y eso despertaba en Draco incredibilidad, envidia y también… admiración.

Se enteró por Ron que Potter había quedado huérfano de padre desde los cinco años y de madre a los doce, que era un excelente medimago y además atendía a muggles sin miramientos y cobraba una miseria por sus servicios. Sus finanzas no iban muy bien por lo que sabía, pero aun así se las arreglaba para repartir dinero a los chiquillos del lugar. Estúpido Potter. Draco se había dado cuenta de su propio egoísmo al ver lo entregado que era Potter. ¡Merlín, cómo lo odiaba! Ese Potter… tan distinto a él incluso en el aspecto físico, con el cabello moreno y desordenado, pero no lo suficiente como para lucir completamente mal, con sus ropas en buen estado pero algo viejas (Draco nunca se permitiría salir si no se veía totalmente impecable). Y luego estaban esos ojos verdes como el pasto, como las copas de los árboles, como el tallo de las rosas, como la vida misma… a diferencia de los suyos: grises y fríos. Definitivamente ambos eran muy diferentes y a la vez… No, era una locura. Draco no sabía por qué perdía su tiempo pensando en un medimago de tercera, de andar distraído sobre todo cuando no lo conocía… Pero Ron sí lo hacía. Draco no sentía gran admiración por Ronald, pero eran buenos amigos y el pelirrojo era astuto aunque no lo pareciera. De hecho, tuvo ocasión de confirmarlo esa misma noche, cuando recibió una carta a propósito de Potter.

_Yo mismo lo he visto trabajar, _decía la carta._ Lo he acompañado a visitar a sus pacientes alegando querer ver al hijo de James Potter en acción. Es impresionante, Draco. Es un hombre obstinado y se preocupa por las personas, aunque cuando no está trabajando es bastante relajado y agradable. Deberías darle una oportunidad, es un hombre muy listo aunque no lo parezca. Creo que haría un gran trabajo con Lucius, además ¿qué puedes perder? Ya lo has intentado todo. ¿Debería llevarlo? -R_

Lo que le faltaba, pensó, un motivo para tener a Potter cerca. Aunque debía admitirlo: le complacía que Ronald y el medimago se llevaran bien. Solo en su despacho, Draco se permitió una media sonrisa y un asentimiento. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Ron tenía razón ¿qué podía perder?

Tomó pergamino de su escritorio y remojó su pluma de águila en la tinta para trazar sólo un pequeño mensaje:_ Tráelo. –D_ y ató el mensaje a la lechuza de Ronald, enviándola de regreso con su amo.

.

.

N.A: Lo sé, lo sé: este fue terriblemente corto. Pero díganme que no les gustó xD Ahh este Draquito tan bipolar... pero me gustó mucho escribir este cap (lo escribí mientras "hacía" mi examen de cálculo xD). Review? :33


	5. Capítulo 4: La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen (nop, aun no son míos u.u )

.

.

**Capítulo 4: La propuesta.**

**.**

La poción llevaba quince minutos exactos de hervor, sólo hacía falta agregar las bayas de muérdago y estaría lista. Llevaba dos días intentando preparar ese antídoto para venenos comunes, pero al fin estaba casi terminada. Usualmente le habría tomado unos cuantos minutos tenerlo preparado, pero Harry no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para preparar cualquier cosa, de hecho nunca había estado tan desconcertado y ansioso en toda su vida.

Todo había comenzado la semana pasada tras una de las visitas de Ron. Harry se acostumbró rápidamente a la presencia del pelirrojo, era un hombre agradable y de conversación ligera; así que ese día no le extrañó verlo de nuevo. Habían charlado y bebido té al igual que siempre, todo era aparentemente usual hasta que Ron había dejado los pastelillos a un lado y lo miró seriamente. A Harry le extrañó ese cambio, así que esperó a que su acompañante hablara.

-Eres un excelente medimago, Harry –comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-Oh, créeme Harry lo es, ciertamente lo es. Te he visto salvar más vidas en un mes que tres medimagos juntos en medio año. Tienes talento.

-Exageras, Ron. La mayoría no estaba en peligro mortal.

-Eres demasiado modesto. Tienes un don natural, podrías curar a cualquiera, estoy seguro de ello y precisamente sobre eso quería halarte. Estoy seguro de que estás enterado de la situación que rodea actualmente a los Malfoy.

-¿Te refieres a los rumores sobre la salud de Lucius Malfoy?

-No son sólo rumores, me temo. El año pasado Lucius regresó de cacería sintiendo un ligero mareo. Todos pensamos que se debía a la cabalgata, a pesar de que él solía montar a diario; pero unos días después su salud comenzó a empeorar y al cabo de unos meses perdió el habla. Ha tenido docenas de médicos pero nadie ha podido hacer nada por él, Narcissa está devastada y Draco lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros siendo la cabeza de la familia tan pronto. Me pregunto… si tú serías capaz de ayudarlo a regresar a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Yo? ¿Sanar a Lucius Malfoy? Eres muy amable al proponerlo, pero no estoy muy seguro de poder hacer algo, además no tengo el permiso de nadie…

-Draco no tiene ningún inconveniente con que vayas, de hecho está dispuesto a pagarte tu peso en galeones y a darte hospedaje el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Bueno yo… no sé qué decir.

-Di que sí. Ya lo han intentado todo, están desesperados y ¿qué puedes perder? Regresaremos donde los Malfoy en dos semanas, envíame una lechuza cuando hayas tomado una decisión.

Harry prometió pensarlo y era cierto: no había hecho otra cosa desde entonces más que pensar en todo lo que implicaba ir hasta Wiltshire por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tomó el frasco del ajenjo y agregó dos ramas. No podía dejar a sus pacientes del pueblo. Mezcló tres veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Pero esta era una oportunidad única, y la familia de Lucius estaba pidiendo explícitamente por él. Observó el caldero el frasco lleno de bayas de muérdago a un lado. Además con lo que le pagaran podría saldar sus cuentas y dejar el resto al orfanato de las afueras del pueblo… Un momento ¿muerdago? ¡Agregó ajenjo! Se levantó rápidamente hacia el caldero. Le llegó el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, pero no había tiempo, si no arreglaba la poción cuanto antes…

Fuera de la casa Hermione escuchó el estruendo de lo que le pareció una explosión. Pronunció un "_Alohomora_" y se adentró en la casa. Se abrió paso entre el humo y los restos de plasma que cubrían el laboratorio hasta hallar a Harry cubierto de una aparente poción fallida y varios cortes en el rostro causados probablemente por los trozos del caldero al estallar.

-Pero ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó alarmada, acuclillándose frente a Harry mientras murmuraba un par de conjuros para limpiar el desastre.

-Ajenjo… maldición… muérdago… estúpido- gruñó, tratando de levantarse –Preparaba un poco de antídoto para venenos pero confundí los ingredientes.

- ¿Qué te está pasando, Harry? Nunca te había visto tan distraído. Mírate: estás literalmente hecho un desastre.

-Lucius Malfoy. Eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Sigues con eso? Sólo acepta de una buena vez. Has estado soñando con escuchar los detalles del caso por meses y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de observarlo y tratarlo por ti mismo te reúsas!

-No me he reusado…

-Pero aún no aceptas.

-No es tan sencillo, Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo dejar a todas las personas de aquí sin un medio a kilómetros a la redonda mientras yo satisfago mi curiosidad.

-Oh, vamos Harry. Ahora estás siendo melodramático. Además, yo podría atender a las personas aquí mientras tú no estás, sabes que soy buena en esto.

-Sí, lo sé –admitió con una sonrisa afectada mientras se dejaba guiar por su amiga a un banco. Hermione tenía mucho talento, era una lástima que ella prefiriera las runas antiguas: sería una excelente medimaga. -¿No eras tú la más interesada en ir a Wiltshire?

-Bueno, nunca dije que acepté la invitación. Tenías razón: apenas los conozco; y sabes que no me sentiría cómoda siendo invitada por quienes no son dueños de la propiedad a visitar. Es como si abusara de la hospitalidad de los Malfoy, sabes? Si hubiesen dicho que iríamos a la casa Weasley habría dicho que sí, pero Malfoy Manor…

-Lo ves? Incluso tú estás renuente a ir.

-Pero tú, a diferencia mía sí has sido requerido por un Malfoy y tienes fines profesionales para ir.

-De verdad crees que pueda sanar a Lucius? Ni siquiera saben de qué está enfermo… si es que lo está.

-Harry eres un gran medimago, Ronald siempre lo dice y yo misma lo he comprobado. Siempre tratas de ayudar a los demás ¿por qué no intentarlo por Malfoy?

Harry se preguntó si alguna vez lograría ganar un argumento con Hermione, mientras dejaba que su amiga le curara los pequeños cortes que tenía en el rostro. Sospechó que no.

-Tienes uno más grande en la palma de la mano, deberías de ponerte un poco de díctamo.

-¿Bromeas? El díctamo es muy difícil de conseguir, prefiero usarlo para heridas importantes, no con cortes insignificantes por calderos.

-Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien. Al menos usa un poco de tu ungüento de murtlap.

-Le di el resto que tenía a los Collins hace tres días. Ahora que lo pienso, debo conseguir más antes de irme-. Su amiga suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, déjame vendarla al menos.

Una hora más tarde, con un trozo de tela cubriéndole la mano izquierda, se sentó en la silla de su pequeño despacho y tomó pluma, tinta y pergamino _Ya lo he pensado, _escribió._ Fue muy generoso de tu parte y de la del señor Malfoy el hacerme esa propuesta y se los agradezco. Iré a Wiltshire con ustedes y atenderé a Lucius Malfoy, pero necesitaré que se me facilite un lugar para realizar pociones y necesito acceso a toda la información que tenga que ver con la salud del señor Malfoy y el tratamiento anterior que ha llevado..._

Harry se detuvo un momento y suspiró repitiéndose que era lo correcto intentarlo, aunque no consiguiera ninguna mejora. Había decidido no aceptar pago alguno si las cosas no funcionaban, después de todo era lo justo. Terminó de escribir agregando una cordial despedida y su nombre al final del pergamino. Dobló la carta y la envió con una lechuza a donde los Weasley. En ese momento Harry no tenía sospecha alguna de que a partir de ese instante su vida jamás sería igual de nuevo.

.

.

N.A: Juro que el siguiente será mucho más largo. ¿Qué pasará con Harry? ¿No les parece un encanto? Ya pronto comenzará el Drarry muajajajaja!

N.A.2: Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo :33


	6. Capítulo 5: Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... más bien yo le pertenezco... xD

.

.

**Capítulo 5: Malfoy Manor.**

**.**

Para el siguiente domingo Harry ya había empacado varias pociones que creía podrán ser de utilidad (en realidad había tomado una de cada ejemplar que tenía), además de varios ingredientes, un par de calderos, sus libros sobre creaturas mágicas, plantas medicinales y enfermedades muggles. Uno nunca sabía. Le había dado instrucciones claras a Hermione sobre cada paciente y el tratamiento que seguían.

-La señora Morgan es algo alarmista,- le dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa en un baúl –así que reduce a la mitad todo desastre que te describa. Suele necesitar un poco de filtro de la paz, yo le doy dos frascos de quinientos mililitros diluidos con jugo de calabaza en un cincuenta-cincuenta, de acuerdo? Esa pobre mujer es más bien hipocondriaca.

Hermione asintió y aceptó todas las condiciones de Harry, ocultando su exasperación, después de todo su amigo necesitaba de ese viaje y si eso significaba atender a todo el pueblo, ella lo haría encantada.

Los Weasley llegaron a casa de Harry a las nueve en punto en una carrosa tirada por cuatro caballos. Ronald le ayudó levitando su baúl dentro.

-¿Llevarás eso cargando?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando el maletín negro que Harry cargaba con su mano derecha, a lo que él se limitó a asentir. Prefería cuidarlo con sus propias manos, después de todo ese maletín había sido de su padre y dentro llevaba sus pociones, las hierbas más delicadas y las esencias más importantes. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y lo despidió agitado los brazos mientras el carro se alejaba.

Harry no charló mucho en el trayecto, por el contrario permaneció ensimismado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras pretendía ver el paisaje por la ventana, tratando de imaginar lo que vería cuando se encontrara frente a frente con Lucius Malfoy.

Para el jueves las grandes rejas de Malfoy Manor se abrían ante ellos y tras un largo tramo de árboles, arbustos elegantemente recortados y un par de fuetes de piedra, tuvo frente a él la majestuosa mansión Malfoy.

-Es muy bella, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Ron, bajando del carro. Harry no podía formular una respuesta coherente, así que asintió. –Tan sólo en los alrededores uno podría llegar a perderse. Hay toda clase de plantas y creaturas por aquí, así que se cuidadoso si sales a dar un paseo, mientras más te adentras al bosque más peligrosas se vuelven las creaturas que puedes encontrar.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, dejando a la vista dos pequeños elfos domésticos, uno en cada esquina de la entrada.

-Bienvenido señor Weasley, señor- dijeron al unísono, realizando una profunda reverencia en perfecta sincronía, haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran el suelo. Esta vez sólo uno de ellos hablo:

-El amo Draco ha salido pero pidió a Pitty que le de la bievenida al señor Weasley y compañía, señor y ha pedido que el señor Sanador espere hasta que el amo Draco regrese para comenzar a atender al amo.

-Tinky llevará a los señores a sus cuartos- dijo el otro elfo, guiándolos dentro de la casa.

Los pasos de los tres provocaban un curioso eco que llenaba el recibidor, todo tenía una curiosa manera de brillar, probablemente a causa del mármol. Las paredes estaban adornadas con enormes cuatros y medianas esculturas de musas y dioses griegos.

Harry se acercó a Ron por temor a tropezar y romper algo. Cada paso que daba se sentía más y más fuera de lugar.

-Ron… me dijiste que el señor Malfoy está en cama y no puede hablar ¿Qué otros síntomas tiene?- preguntó tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tamaño o el lujo de la mansión.

-Al principio sólo sufría mareos. Todos creían que era algún mal estomacal y que pasaría pronto, pero un par de meses después comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza, poco después la debilidad apenas le permitía despertar por las mañanas. Lo estaban tratando de neumonía férrica cuando perdió el habla. Draco estaba furioso porque decía que su padre seguía empeorando y los sanadores eran unos ineptos.

-¿Actualmente tiene atención médica?

-Hace tres meses el sanador Nott comenzó a atenderlo, pero si me lo preguntas Lucius sigue igual o peor que antes. Draco le paga una pequeña fortuna por sus servicios porque es uno de los mejores medimagos sangre pura de la zona; pero si quieres mi opinion yo creo que no es más que un charlatán…-

Harry intentó no bufar al escuchar la referencia sobre el origen sanguíneo del sanador. Ron sabía que él era un mestizo y le aseguró que eso no era ningún problema para ellos. Ahora se preguntaba si Malfoy estaba enterado de que la sangre Potter había dejado ser pura desde su nacimiento. El hecho de que antepusieran la categoría del mago que atendía a Lucius Malfoy contra la salud del mismo ya decía demasiado. Hizo la anotación mental de no mencionar el asunto, sospechando que sería un comentario de mal gusto. Suspiró pesadamente y siguió caminando, sin seguir la charla trivial de los hermanos Weasley.

Un par de horas más tarde los tres ya estaban instalados en sus respectivos cuartos hasta que fueron llamados a cenar. La cena estaba servida en una larga mesa rectangular del comedor la cual se veía curiosamente vacía sólo con tres lugares ocupados. Por un momento el único ruido presente era el de los cubiertos contra los platos y se preguntó si las cosas en Malfoy Manor siempre eran tan lúgubres.

Cuando él era un niño solía tomar cada comida sentado frente a su madre. Recordaba las historias graciosas que le contaba sobre su padre, el olor a canela escapando del horno y las canciones que le cantaba en las noches de tormenta para tranquilizarlo hasta quedarse dormido. Sin duda Lily había sido una mujer sumamente gentil que se ganaba la vida vendiendo plantas medicinales. De ella había aprendido todo lo que sabía sobre herbolaria. Harry solía ayudarle a entregar los encargos o a cortar las pantas del huerto. No era sencillo, pero ambos lograron salir adelante por ellos mismos, ya que Harry no podría acceder al dinero de los Potter hasta que cumpliera los 17.

Sin embargo, cinco años antes de eso, cuando Harry tenía doce, su madre enfermó de gravedad y, al no tener el dinero suficiente para un buen sanador, pronto la salud de Lily fue empeorando hasta que murió en el invierno de ese mismo año. Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió estudiar los libros de su padre con la fuerte convicción de convertirse en sanador y ayudar a las personas. Así nadie tendría que sentir el mismo dolor que él sufrió al perder a su madre. Apenas cumplió los 17 se marchó de casa de sus tíos y recorrió toda Inglaterra en busca de los padecimientos y curas actuales, tanto mágicas como muggles. Y ahora, a los 24 años era o de los mejores medimagos de Gran Bretaña… o al menos eso decían sus pacientes.

-Draco llegará en la mañana, así que no lo veremos el día de hoy- dijo Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio y sus cavilaciones.

-¿El señor Nott no comerá con nosotros?- preguntó Ginny.

-No. Narcissa le dio permiso de salir mientras ella cuida de su marido, es por eso que esta noche sólo somos nosotros tres.

-¿Usualmente hay más personas aquí? Todo se ve muy… solitario- comentó Harry.

-En tiempos de Abraxas (el abuelo de Draco), la mansión estaba llena de personas todo el tiempo, ese viejo mago disfrutaba de las fiestas. Cuando él murió, Lucius perdió la costumbre de tener invitados y hacer fiestas más de lo necesario para alguien de su posición. Así que sí, por lo regular sólo son ellos tres aquí.

-Vaya, debe ser difícil siendo una casa tan grande- dijo Ginny.

-No en realidad. Por lo regular Draco gasta sus tardes cabalgando o saliendo al pueblo, pero desde lo de Lucius sólo se encarga de los negocios de su padre.- Después de eso los tres se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

.

Más tarde, cerca de la media noche, Harry no podía dormir. El viento corría veloz y helado por el campo abierto, haciendo gemir la casa. Era escalofriante. Decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua (para muy tarde para molestar a los elfos).

El camino fue más largo de lo que esperaba. Si la casa era confusa de día, de noche era un laberinto. Cuando llegó a la cocina prefirió preparar una taza de té (si ya había caminado tanto, al menos haría que valiese la pena). Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa que había dentro de la cocina, esta era mucho más pequeña que la del comedor, así que se sintió mucho más cómodo ahí. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada, así que terminó su té y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al final de un largo pasillo cuando dudó. ¿Su habitación estaba a la izquierda o a la derecha? Decidió doblar a la izquierda y siguió caminando. Nunca en su vida había odiado tanto una casa como en ese momento. Siguió caminando pasillo tras pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta familiar, pero le extrañó encontrar luz colándose por debajo de la puerta ¿había dejado las velas encendidas? ¿si quiera había encendido velas? No lo recordaba.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque dudaba que despertara a alguien en toda la mansión. La cama estaba tendida y sobre ella había una chaqueta y un pañuelo dejados descuidadamente, y a un lado de la cama Draco Malfoy estaba de pie con la camisa blanca de seda abierta hasta el pecho. Su piel era casi nívea, su cabello tan rubio que rozaba el plateado daba una impresión de suavidad y elegancia que no recordaba de la fiesta de los Greengrass y sus ojos, ese par de ojos tan brillantes como si estuvieran hechos de plata… lo miraban con una mezcla de escrutinio y diversión burlona que rozaba la satisfacción. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había estado mirando al rubio más de la cuenta.

-Lo lamento- dijo torpemente –me confundí de habitación- y emprendió una sutil retirada, como quien escapa lentamente de una fiera.

-Espera- le llamó el rubio, sin moverse -tú debes ser Potter- Harry asintió. –No esperaba verte tan pronto.

-Ronald dijo que usted llegaría hasta mañana temprano.

-Sí, bueno, obviamente pude llegar antes, o no? Como sea. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti… me preguntó ¿cuánto de lo que escuché es cierto?- le dijo acercándosele con un andar elegante, felino. –No hablas mucho, verdad Potter? Espero que seas mejor medimago que conversador o mi padre estará perdido. Aunque por ahora no me preocupa: Nott te vigilará… pero ya te explicaré eso en la mañana. Por ahora te guiaré de regreso a tu habitación ya que aparentemente tu sentido de la orientación es tan bueno como tu elocuencia- dijo el rubio, riendo su propia broma.

Para ese momento Harry estaba lo suficientemente irritado por la presencia del menor Malfoy que podría gritarle. La última vez el rubio le había parecido un hombre arrogante, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro. Sólo el recuerdo de Lucius y el de su propia madre le dieron la fuerza para quedarse callado y seguir a Draco Malfoy por los oscuros pasajes de la mansión.

-De todas formas… ¿qué hacías despierto a esta hora, curioseando por la mansión?- preguntó viendo al moreno de reojo –Te advierto que hay encantamientos en todas las cosas para quienes intentan "tomarlas prestadas".

-El viento. No podía dormir- contestó de manera tensa, resistiendo el impulso de decirle algo más allá de su cortesía.

-Es cierto,- asintió el rubio, con un tono de voz más cordial – a pesar de que no hay personas a kilómetros, el ruido puedes ser insoportable ¿así que decidiste dar un paseo?

-Fui por un poco de té.

-¿Fuiste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a un elfo y ya? Supongo que Ron te dijo que están a tu absoluta disposición.

-Lo hizo, pero pasa de la media noche. El hecho de que yo no pueda dormir no quiere decir que sea así para todos.

-Pero ellos son elfos: ese es su trabajo.

-Tal vez, pero existen límites entre el trabajo duro y la explotación.

-¿Explotación? Vaya que eres toda una joya, eh Potter?- dijo aparentemente divertido. Harry iba a contestar, pero Malfoy abrió una puerta, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Aquí es. Si necesitas algo… bueno, supongo que te las arreglarás- y con esto se dio la vuelta, regresando el largo camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Bueno, pensó Harry, al menos ahora estoy lo suficientemente agotado. Su pequeña cara con el rubio había sido desgastante. Apenas tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

N.A: Ah, estoy segura de que Hermione estaría orgullosa de Harry xD qué les pareció? valió la pena la espera? Ojalá que sí. Y recuerden: por cada comentario la vida les dará una galleta :D... una galleta metafórica, claro... hum, creo que me callaré ahora n.ñ Saludos :33 gracias por leer


	7. Capítulo 6: Semana de prueba

**Disclaimer:** Quiero que Harry Potter me pertenezca! pero no... así que lloro TTwTT

.

.

**Capítulo 6: Semana de prueba.**

.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía más cansado que nunca, sus hombros estaban tensos y su barba crecida, se levantó y tomó un baño rápido luego de afeitarse. Estaba terminando de cerrar su chaqueta cuando un elfo apareció frente a él.

-Buenos días señor Potter, señor. El amo Draco pidió a Pitty que lo guíe al comedor, señor para que no termine en el ala equivocada de la casa, señor.- Harry sintió una punzada en los hombros; las palabras del elfo eran amables, pero en ellas se entreveía la burla de Malfoy, casi podía imaginar el gesto risueño del rubio.

Maldijo en voz baja y no paró de murmurar maldiciones hasta que el elfo se detuvo en el umbral del comedor.

Harry entró y ocupó su lugar en la mesa, apenas tomó asiento Ronald lo saludó animadamente. Draco sólo le dirigió una sonrisa de duende que lo irritó aún más. Sólo recordar el rostro de su bella madre le impidió levantarse y regresar a Hapshire (presentía que durante su estancia en la mansión necesitaría de ese recuerdo más de lo usual). Además, ya había aceptado el trabajo así que o podía retractarse y eso sumado a la curiosidad que sentía por Lucius le impedía marchar.

En ese momento entró un hombre alto y delgado, con la clara cabellera atada con un listón gris que combinaba con su fina vestimenta.

-Sanador Nott, buenos días- lo saludó Ginny, recibiendo un sobrio asentimiento como repuesta.

-Harry, me parece que ustedes no se conocen, él es Theodore Nott- dijo Ron sin mirar al sanador y agregó regresando su atención a su plato: -Nott, dudo que el señor Potter necesite presentación.

-Oh por supuesto que no, ¿quién no ha escuchado hablar del hijo del grandioso James Potter? Es una pena que algunos magos abusen de la fama de sus padres para hacerse de la suya.

-No lo sé señor Nott, me parece mucho peor crearse una falsa fama por uno mismo, ¿no lo cree?

La hostilidad podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Por un momento Harry se había olvidado de dónde estaba y con quiénes, pero una cosa era morderse la lengua con Malfoy y otra aguantar las indirectas de un hombre que acababa de conocer.

No fue realmente consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que escuchó una suave risita que luchaba por salir mientas era contenida. Ambos medimagos dejaron de fulminarse con la mirada para buscar el origen de aquella risa. Ron fingió toser para apartar la atención de él y Malfoy comía tranquilamente, con los modales de un rey, pero cuando alzó la servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de los labios, Harry creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa. Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Después el desayuno, Harry fue al despacho de Malfoy, encontrándolo sentado tras de su escritorio, escribiendo en pergamino. El moreno permaneció de pie frente a él hasta que el rubio alzó la mirada.

-Estoy seguro de que Ronald te ha hablado sobre la situación de mi padre, ¿cuánto te ha dicho?

-Algunos de sus síntomas, principalmente y el avance que ha tenido su malestar hasta ahora. Presenta afonía, debilidad y mareos. No sé mucho más que eso y que ha tenido distintas atenciones y diagnósticos en todo este tiempo.

-Varios diagnósticos, sí….- murmuró el rubio para sí –¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué estás aquí cuando mi padre ya tiene atención medica?

-No, no lo sé.

-Que bien, ahora no es necesario que lo sepas. Estarás a prueba por una semana, en ese tiempo te limitarás a observar el tratamiento que recibe y los síntomas que actualmente padece. Para el fin de semana darás tu diagnóstico y yo decidiré si te quedas o no. ¿Preguntas?

-Sí, ¿qué se le diagnosticó por última vez?- Malfoy le sonrió enigmáticamente, sin humor.

-Eso, me temo, será parte de tu trabajo. Tendrás hasta el final del día para decirme cuál fue el diagnostico que dio Nott.

Harry asintió. No le gustaba trabajar con tanto misterio, per estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los ricos, así que una vez terminada la conversación el propio Malfoy lo guio a la habitación de su padre.

La puerta estaba cerrada y, frente a ella, una elfina los esperaba de pie sosteniendo una charola plateada con dos pañuelos blancos sobre esta. Malfoy tomó uno y se lo ató por encima del puente de la nariz.

-El sanador Nott nos ha pedido que nos cubramos nariz y boca antes de entrar, por cuestiones de seguridad. Así que te sugiero que tomes uno y me sigas.- le explicó y abrió la puerta. Harry tomó uno de los pañuelos y se apresuró a entrar.

El cuarto estaba sumido en la penumbra, iluminado sólo por unas cuantas velas. Toda la habitación, como el resto de la casa, estaba elegantemente decorada, unas largas y pesadas cortinas cubrían los ventanales. En el centro del cuarto una enorme cama se sostenía en una base de roble negra y acostado sobre las finas sábanas blancas se alzaba un cuerpo delgado que Harry adivinó pálido a pesar de la oscuridad. Su larga cabellera rubia permanecía atada de manera desordenada, dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones oscurecidos por el sudor.

Nott le estaba acomodando algo en el cuello, cuando ambos se acercaron se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hígado de sapo. Lucius tocio sin fuerzas mientras el sanador le levantaba la cabeza para atarle el inusual collar.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Draco, a través del pañuelo.

-Anoche, cuando llegué, tenía fiebre pero ahora ha remitido.

-Ya veo. ¿Y lo demás?

-Aun no presenta muchas mejorías.

-¿A pesar de lo de hace dos noches?

-Estas cosas toman su tiempo, señor Malfoy- dijo el sanador, limpiándose las manos con una toalla húmeda. Harry se estaba desesperando de tanto misticismo, en especial cuando el hígado de sapo hablaba por sí sólo, la situación era ridícula.

-Disculpen, pero ¿esto es una broma?- dijo Harry, quitándose el pañuelo de la cara.

-¿A qué juega, Potter? ¿Quiere contagiarse?- preguntó Nott, alarmado. En ese momento Harry supo que el sanador de verdad creía en su propio diagnóstico.

-¿A que juega usted, Nott?- contestó acercándosele a Lucius y tocándole la frente perlada de sudor.

-Señor Potter, le exijo que salga de este cuarto ahora mismo!

-Descuide, no me contagiaré de nada lo suficientemente grave ¿Hace cuánto fue la última luna llena? Me atrevería a apostar que fue hace dos noches…- le dijo sin mirarlo -¿Qué ha comido últimamente?- preguntó a nadie en particular, tomando uno de los brazos de Lucius y alzándole las mangas encontrándolo delgado y erizado de frío por la fiebre, manchado aquí y allá por decoloraciones en la piel. Harry frunció el ceño, algo no tenía sentido…

-Señor Potter, no lo volveré a repetir!- comenzó Nott, pero Draco le interrumpió.

-Potter, sígueme por favor- el rubio estaba serio y fruncía el ceño pero ya no se cubría el rostro con el pañuelo. Antes de irse Nott le dedicó una sonrisa auto suficiente y conforme, regresando con Lucius y cubriéndole la manga.

Apenas entraron Draco tomó asiento tras su escritorio y se frotó las sienes. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo, pero estaba de un extraño buen humor. Harry se sentó frente a él y esperó a que comenzara a regañarlo por su insolencia, pero no dijo nada, así que decidió comenzar él.

-Lucius Malfoy no tiene spattergroitt- le dijo, tomando asiento frente al rubio.

El rubio guardó silencio unos momentos. Harry esperaba un reproche, pero en lugar de eso Malfoy le preguntó tranquilamente: -¿Cómo explicas la afonía?

-Tengo un par de ideas pero nada concreto. ¿Me dirá ahora sobre la alimentación de su padre?

-Hace meses lo sometieron a una dieta rigurosa libre de proteínas, pero desde que las náuseas comenzaron él mismo se niega a comer.

-Ya veo…

-Potter, ¿te das cuenta de que me harás admitir algo que no quiero si sigues así?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada… Regresemos con mi padre, quiero ver qué puedes hacer.

Así que lo hicieron. Nott pareció sorprendido de ver a Harry de nuevo dentro de la habitación, en especial porque regresaba junto a Draco Malfoy. Harry se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió por completo y volvió con Lucius.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el sanador, volviéndose a Draco, quien permanecía de pie en una esquina observándolo todo en silencio.

Un elfo apareció cuando Harry lo llamó, pidiéndole su maletín. Pitty regresó segundos más tarde con un seco "crack". Le agradeció y tomó el maletín (ignoró el bufido de Draco cuando le dio las gracias al elfo). Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un frasco de 100 mililitros transparente, lleno de una substancia turquesa. Lo acercó a los labios de Lucius y lo ayudó a beber.

-Malfoy, ¿podría convocar un fuego mágico?- Draco se sorprendió de que Potter tuviera el valor para darle ordenes, pero supuso que sabía lo que hacía así que se acercó a la chimenea e hizo como le pidió. Un par de minutos más tarde Lucius comenzó a toser de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Cuando cesó la toz se incorporó lentamente, con ayuda de Harry.

-Que sabor tan asqueroso…- la voz de Lucius sonaba rasposa y adormilada, pero sonaba a fin de cuentas. Malfoy se apresuró a la cama y murmuró un "no es posible". Lucius abrió la boca pero comenzó a toser de nuevo.

-Ah, es cierto. Lo siento- dijo Harry y tomó su maletín sacando un frasco distinto, ayudándole a tomar de nuevo.

-Potter, creo que es momento de que te expliques: ¿qué le has hecho a mi padre?

-Sólo bebió un poco de poción vigorizante y algo más de pimentónica. Si todas las noches aquí son como la de ayer era inevitable que contrajera un resfriado luego de ser sumergido en un barril lleno de ojos de anguila en el exterior- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. –Aun así no estoy muy seguro de lo que padece el señor Lucius, sólo me he encargado de aliviar el malestar inmediato.

-¿Y los mareos?

-Creo que se debe a la ingesta de pociones innecesarias. Se me ha dicho que ha recibido múltiples tratamientos diferentes, cuando se bebe una poción generalmente se dedica a aliviar el mal y eso es todo, pero cuando se bebe de forma poco responsable puede provocar diferentes males estomacales. Deberían de darle algo de comer a su padre ahora que está despierto, estoy seguro de que le servirá de mucho.

-¿Y qué dices de las manchas en su piel?- preguntó Nott, molesto, desde un extremo de la habitación.

-Ciertamente, su piel está manchada, pero el spattergroitt no es tan sutil, las manchas son mucho más oscuras…

-Así que… ¿qué tiene mi padre?- le preguntó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé. Pero por el momento el spattergroitt está descartado.

.

.

N.A: xDD sassy Potter ha llegado. Esperen el próximo capítulo, donde todo será escrito desde el POV de Draco ooh si *w*

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para dejarles un bonito link de la imagen de portada que una amiga me hizo el favor de hacer para este fic, ya saben las reglas ;D sólo quiten los espacios y listo~

mytchmahler. / art/ Slytherin-Pride- 369114943?ga_submit_new= 10%253A1367451054

Agradecimiento especial a Oma Pérez por su excelente trabajo, no creen que le quedó monisimo? 3

recuerden que la vida les dará galletas~ :33


	8. Capítulo 7: Monoceros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... si lo hiciera terminaría con Drarry +w+

.

.

**Capítulo 7: Monoceros.**

.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Draco se sujetaba las sienes esperando que el dolor de cabeza remitiera. Había sido un día entretenido, sin duda. Primero la discusión entre medimagos en el desayuno y después una escena similar en la recámara de su padre. Todo había sido curiosamente inusual, en especial cuando el carácter de Potter había decidido hacer acto de presencia. Ahora comprendía lo que Ron le quería decir con que era un hombre "obstinado y agudo". El pelirrojo ya lo tenía harto con todos sus comentarios sobre el oji verde, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Estúpido Potter, era la tercera vez que le hacía admitir (al menos a si mismo) que Ronald tenía razón en algo.

Y luego estaba ese Nott. Él, más que Potter, era la causa del terrible dolor de cabeza que lo torturaba en esos momentos y es que después de que dejara intervenir al oji verde con el tratamiento de su padre había salido hecho una furia. Por las siguientes horas Draco permaneció sentado en la habitación de su padre, observando todo lo que el moreno medimago hacía, sin perder detalle, en especial cuando un par de horas más tarde (cuando el fuego mágico se hubo extinguido) comenzó a buscar los huevos de ashwinder y los congeló para curar la fiebre de su padre. Ese Potter tenía sus trucos, debía admitirlo, hasta entonces Draco creía que esas malditas serpientes sólo servían para dejar por ahí esos infernales huevos pirómanos. Potter había estado lo suficientemente ocupado como para mantener una charla trivial con él, claro no era como si deseara hablar de algo con el moreno, ni mucho menos.

Para cuando el oji verde terminó de atender a su padre tuvo que admitir que Lucius se veía mucho mejor que en meses. Ese estúpido de Potter era un buen medimago. Se retiró a su despacho con un extraño sabor de boca, mezcla de alivio e incomodad. Entonces Nott había entrado hecho una furia, exigiéndole que se deshiciera del dichoso Harry James Potter.

-Parece que hoy tienes muchos ánimos de exigir- le dijo, alzando una ceja –pero por si lo has olvidado ese es mi trabajo. Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo, Theodore y no me gusta ser estafado.

-Yo no lo he estafado, señor Malfoy.

-Ah, no? Llevas prácticamente cuatro meses recibiendo una pequeña fortuna a cambio de ayudar a empeorar la salud de mi padre. Ese, para mí, no es un buen negocio y eso es algo que conozco muy bien y, cuando un negocio no es conveniente, lo mejor es deshacerse de ese inconveniente lo antes posible o la inversión podría venirse abajo. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

-¿Señor?

-Tus servicios no serán requeridos a partir de ahora, Nott. Me gustaría poder agradecerte… pero en realidad detesto dar las gracias, en especial cuando lo que se dice no es sincero. También quisiera decirte lo inútil que eres como mago, pero sería un eufemismo. Ya lo ves, no has servido de nada incluso en el final- El sanador había enrojecido, de cólera probablemente, pero se marchó en seguida (no sin aprovechar para azotar cada puerta de la mansión, provocándole el dolor de cabeza que aún lo aquejaba).

Se levantó para abrir la enorme ventana de su despacho, sintiendo el viento fresco contra sus mejillas. Ya había terminado de anochecer del todo y las estrellas apenas brillaban ante el contraste de la luna ligeramente menguante. Siempre había encontrado algo en el cielo nocturno que lo tranquilizaba y le daba la libertad de sentirse él mismo y no una figura similar a la de su padre, o al joven que la sociedad esperaba que fuera, era lo único con lo que podía sentirse como él mismo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, el dolor por fin comenzaba a desvanecerse, así que decidió cerrar las ventanas e irse a acostar, pero algo a la distancia lo hizo cambiar de idea. A pesar de la distancia Draco creyó ver una enredadera de cabellos negros remover algunas de las plantas del jardín. ¿Qué diablos hacía Potter afuera a esas horas? ¿Tendría insomnio de nuevo? Negó con la cabeza, estaba prestándole demasiada atención al medimago y eso podría resultar peligroso a la larga, lo mejor sería poner sus distancias y continuar tratándolo a base de burlas y afilado sarcasmo, pero algo dentro de él lo obligo a hacer exactamente lo contrario…

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando tranquilamente en dirección hacia Potter ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. El oji verde estaba hincado frente a un grupo de flores azules y las recogía con sumo cuidado, guardándolas en un frasco mediano que tenía a un lado de sus rodillas.

-¿Haciendo pasteles de lodo, Potter?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona apenas y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser escuchado sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Por un instante el moreno no le contestó, sólo lo miraba. Draco se removió incomodó, sintiendo como si esa sola mirada pudiera ver a través de él, finalmente se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a las plantas.

-¿Cómo se siente tu padre?- le preguntó al fin, sin mirarlo.

-Ahora está descasando. Madre casi se desmaya cuando lo escuchó hablar.

-Ya veo.

-Potter…

-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy?- oh vaya, ahí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Draco casi prefirió que no lo mirara de nuevo, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, tampoco estaba muy ansioso porque el medimago dejase de verlo…

-Yo… lo que has hecho. Creí que serías otro bueno para nada pero… bueno, lo cierto es que no había visto a Padre tan bien desde hace casi un año. Que no se te suban los humos Potter… lo que intento decir es g…-

-¿Qué cosa?

Draco suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz ¿por qué se molestaba en decir todo eso? Potter lo miraba con curiosidad, todo atisbo de molestia había desaparecido por completo y eso lo hacía sentir extrañamente expuesto, de alguna manera prefería que el moreno lo mirase con desdén. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor, decidido a decirlo sólo una vez, fuerte y claro.

-Gracias.- Las cejas del medimago se alzaron tanto que se perdieron entre el fleco de su cabeza, después bajaron y asintió con la cabeza.

-No es nada, aun no sé qué es lo que le sucede en realidad.

-Si bueno, puede que sólo fuera un golpe de suerte. Y a todo esto ¿qué haces en aquí tan tarde? ¿Volviste a perderte camino a tu habitación?-

-No, cuando llegué me percaté de que tenían plantas de acónito aquí y Ronald me dijo que podía tomar cuanto quisiera- dijo ignorando sus burlas.

-¿Y para qué necesitas tantas flores y hojas?- intentó que su tono fuera sarcástico, pero la pregunta se le antojó más bien cargada de curiosidad (cosa que no distaba de la realidad).

-El acónito sólo se encuentra en lugares salvajes, así que es muy difícil de conseguir. Es muy útil para hacer algunas pociones. Tienen una gran variedad de plantas mágicas aquí- le dijo, cerrando el frasco y sacando otro de su chaqueta. –Esa de allá, por ejemplo- le dijo señalando unas flores blancas de tallo negro –es Moly. Es muy útil para contrarrestar encantamientos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco, acercándose para buscar la planta.

-Ven, agáchate. Son las blancas de aquí.

-Un Malfoy nunca se sienta en el suelo, Potter.- el aludido rodó los ojos y se acercó a la planta para arrancar unas cuantas flores y meterlas en el nuevo frasco.

-Aquí están- dijo extendiéndole el frasco ahora lleno de flores y tallos. Draco tomó el frasco y observó las flores con interés, le agradaba el conocimiento fresco. Fue cuando le extendió el frasco cuando lo notó…

-Tu mano está sangrando, Potter.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó genuinamente sorprendido, guardándose el frasco en el otro lado de la chaqueta y observándose la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada grave, un accidente de caldero la semana pasada.

-¿Por qué no usaste esencia de díctamo?

-¿Bromeas? Esa cosa es muy difícil de conseguir, no iba a desperdiciarlo con algo como esto.

-… ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien?- Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido y después rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí, tal vez me lo hayan dicho en alguna ocasión.- Potter se veía mucho más relajado ahora y Draco decidió que le agradaba verlo de esa manera, al grado que una sonrisa afectada se le escapó de los labios. Definitivamente eso no podía ser nada bueno. Trató de regresar a su actitud anterior, pero le resultó más difícil esta vez.

-Te crees muy listo, eh Potter? Probemos qué tanto sabes… ¿qué es eso de allá?- preguntó señalando una planta aparentemente común, de hojas verdes y tamaño pequeño.

-Abra que ir a ver…- contestó el moreno, levantándose y caminando hacia la planta. Draco sospechó que el moreno filtraba sus desplantes. Bufó con molestia, pero aun así siguió al moreno.

-Vaya! Pero si esto es alihotsy- le dijo el moreno, levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

-¿No vas a arrancarle hojas y guardarlas?

-¿Para qué? Es una planta muy problemática, causa histeria e intentos de suicidio si la comes… De hecho, sería conveniente que la hagas cortar o sería peligroso si alguien la ingiere por error.

-Hum… ¿Qué clase de árbol es ese?

-Un roble.

-¿Y aquél?

-Un cerezo.

-¿Qué constelación es esa?- preguntó desafiante, señalado al cielo.

Potter siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba el rubio hasta observar el vasto cielo nocturno. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos hasta que se echó a reír como si encontrase las estrellas graciosas, cosa que descolocó a Draco.

-No lo sé, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sólo quería cerciorarme.

-… ¿De qué?

-De que no fuiste tú quien aprendió de los centauros- Potter rio de nuevo. Vaya, uno podía acostumbrarse a esa risa.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que ver con los centauros, dudo que alguien lo haga: son creaturas sumamente orgullosas y les molestan los humanos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre plantas? No estudiaste herbología, ¿o si?

-No, pero mi madre me enseñó desde que era pequeño…- la voz del moreno se fue apagando poco a poco, al igual que su sonrisa. Ah, claro: la madre de Potter había muerto. Draco no sabía que decir en esa clase de situaciones, ¿debía disculparse? Pero si no había dicho nada malo! No era su culpa que Potter fuera un sentimental…

-Ya es tarde,- le dijo en cambio –será mejor que regresemos a la mansión. Creo que tenemos algo de díctamo también, de nada me sirve un medimago desangrándose por toda la casa ¿dónde conseguiría un reemplazo a esta hora?

El moreno lo siguió, pero antes de entrar a la casa el rubio se volvió y señalo el cielo una vez más.

-Por cierto, esa es Monoceros, significa unicornio en griego y está al este de Orion- y se giró, dándole la espalda. Si Draco lo hubiese visto de reojo, se había encontrado al medimago aun mirando al cielo, sonriendo de una manera de la que no era consciente.

-Con que Monoceros, eh?

.

.

N.A: Bien, este capítulo me gustó. ¿Creen que Nott se fue muy pronto? Descuiden, que problemas no les faltarán... ahahaha

Oh, si por cierto: Monoceros es efectivamente una constelación, descubierta en 1613. El único problema que tengo con el dato es (bueno, en realidad son dos) : creo que la constelación sólo es visible en invierno... y es probable que con un telescopio, aunque no tengo entendido si es muy necesario. Como sea, espero les haya gustado n_n


	9. Capítulo 8: Una buena persona

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sólo la mercancía suya que he comprado xDDD

.

.

**Capítulo 8: Una buena persona.**

.

Harry revolvió entre las cosas que guardaba en el maletín, en busca de los demás frascos que tenía llenos con poción vigorizante. A ver… crece-huesos, zumo de mandrágora, re abastecedora de sangre, esencia de díctamo… se detuvo y tomó el pequeño frasco lleno hasta el tope con su mano izquierda, ahora curada y sin rastros de alguna herida. Miró el contenido marrón fijamente, recordando la segunda noche que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy.

Apenas habían entrado Malfoy se había girado hacia él con actitud seria y demandante. Harry iba a comenzar a emprender la retirada antes de tener que seguir soportando el sarcasmo del rubio y sus constantes cambios de humor, pero se detuvo apenas lo escuchó hablar con un tono que se le antojaba a resignación decidió hacerle caso.

-Espera aquí, Potter- le dijo y llamó a uno de sus elfos, dándole unas instrucciones que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar. Con un "crack" el elfo fue y regresó, entregándole algo a su amo.

-Descúbrete la mano- le pidió (sí, por extraño que sonara, Malfoy de verdad lo había pedido). El moreno dudó un momento, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que el rubio tomara su mano entre las suyas con sumo cuidado. Harry observó detenidamente las delgadas manos de su acompañante, el contraste entre las pieles era obvio y no pudo evitar el maravillarse ante ellas: eran manos hechas para tocar el piano, no para escribir cartas de negocios. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Malfoy le había roseado un par de gotas en la palma de la mano, haciendo cerrar su herida, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Díctamo?-

-Bueno, no soy un medimago como tú, pero sé algunas cosas.

-… Gracias.

-Si bueno,- contestó Malfoy, desviando la mirada –ya te dije que no necesito que te estés desangrando mientras mi padre siga enfermo.

-Sí, eso sería un gran inconveniente para ti- asintió, divertido. Ciertamente el rubio era una persona sumamente inusual y contradictoria, de la clase que es capaz de sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas. El mismo rubio reafirmo lo que acababa de pensar cuando le extendió el pequeño frasco, ahora cerrado.

-Ten, puedes quedártelo. A ti te hace más falta, ¿no es cierto?

-Pero… ¿estás seguro? Mi mano ya está bien y podría hacerles falta en un futuro.

-No te lo daría si no tuviese otro de reserva. Además… tú le sabrás dar un mejor uso cuando tus pacientuchos cometan alguna estupidez que te haga desear tener aunque sea un poco de esencia de murtlap. Anda, tómalo o me arrepentiré.

Harry alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero aun así asintió y tomó el pequeño frasco.

-Muchas gracias, Malfoy. Te prometo darle un buen uso.

-Sí, seguramente lo harás.

Regresó el frasco a su lugar. Sin duda el rubio era un hombre enigmático y extrañamente agradable cuando se lo proponía que no paraba de sorprenderlo, primero lo insultaba y luego le daba la razón con delante de Nott. Se burlaba de él y le sonreía malicioso y después se mostraba genuinamente curioso y amable. Era agotador tratar con él, pero poco a poco iba acostumbrándose. Ese día se cumplía una semana desde que había comenzado a tratar formalmente a Lucius Malfoy. Siguió removiendo en su maletín hasta que encontró el frasco de vigorizante. Cerró su maletín y se acercó a la cama del patriarca Malfoy y le ofreció el frasco quien lo bebió con una mueca.

-Es asqueroso…- le dijo Lucius, regresándole el frasco. Harry lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Es cierto, pero deberá tomarla hasta que recupere su peso habitual. ¿Cómo se siente hoy, señor Malfoy?

-Algo cansado, pero por lo demás supongo que bien.

-Ya veo, ¿ha sentido mareos desde su última comida?

-No, pero la cabeza me duele de vez en cuando- Harry hizo una anotación mental sobre eso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Le daré algo para el dolor más tarde. Extienda el brazo- Lucius así lo hizo y el medimago lo tomó, observándolo con detenimiento. Ya no estaba tan pálido como hacía dos días, pero aún tenía aquellas inusuales manchas en la piel, las cuales el medimago rozó con los dedos.

-¿Hay dolor?- Lucius negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué tal la fiebre?- preguntó tocándole la frente con el dorso de la mano: estaba fresca y la piel había perdido el antinatural sonrojo.

-Le daré algo de pimentónica diluida para evitar recaídas. ¿Prefiere jugo de calabaza o de manzana?

-¿Qué tal Whisky de fuego?

-¿Qué tal una úlcera del tamaño de mi puño?- rebatió Harry riendo, mientras se volvía para buscar la poción dentro de su maletín. Lucius sonrió a medias, divertido. Les había tomado un poco, pero ambos habían terminado congeniando.

-Eres una persona extraña, Potter- le dijo, alzando una ceja en un gesto que Harry creyó familiar –de alguna forma me recuerdas a mi hijo.- El moreno no supo si eso era un insulto o un cumplido, de todas formas se limitó a escuchar al señor Malfoy. –Claro que usted es más fácil de tratar, espero que Draco no le haya causado problemas.

-En lo absoluto.

-Y más amable! Yo mejor que nadie sé lo desesperante que ese muchacho puede llegar a ser…- se interrumpió para toser un par de veces.

-Bien, pimentónica sin diluir, será- dijo pasándole un pañuelo a Lucius, quien lo tomó haciendo un gesto ante la mención del medicamento.

-Gracias… pero, a pesar de todo, es una buena persona ¿sabes? Él ha mantenido todo esto en pie mientras yo he estado enfermo- le dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos, tratando de señalar toda la mansión. –Yo mejor que nadie sé que es un trabajo duro, pero él lo ha hecho muy bien…- Harry nunca supo cómo iba a terminar esa oración, porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Narcissa Malfoy entró haciendo gala de su andar señorial, con una jofaina llena de agua tibia. Cualquier otra persona habría hecho un comentario sobre lo inapropiado que era que una dama de su categoría realizara una tarea como esa teniendo elfos que cargaran las cosas por ella, pero Harry sabía que cuando se trataba de Lucius esa mujer prefería hacer las cosas por sí misma, como si de alguna forma ella contribuyera a mejorar la salud de su marido y él comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento: el desear hacer algo, incluso lo más simple, con tal de no sentirse completamente impotente. Pero seguía siendo un caballero, así que se inclinó levemente, para cumplir con las reglas sociales y le quitó la carga de las manos, dejándola en la mesa de noche.

-Gracias, señor Potter.

-No es nada, señora Malfoy.

-¿Cómo sigue mi marido?- le preguntó, acercándose a la cama. Siempre era así: directa y firme pero a Harry no le molestaba, por el contrario. Sólo una mujer como esa sería capaz de desposar a un Malfoy y criar a otro.

-Se está reponiendo bastante rápido, confío en que no tarde demasiado en recuperar su peso, aunque sería conveniente que comenzara a dar pequeños paseos por la casa o el jardín, dejar que le dé un poco de sol. Tal vez a eso se deba su palidez…- razonó Harry, rascándose la barbilla.

-Los Malfoy siempre hemos tenido esta clase de piel, así que dudo que un poco de sol cambie eso: no lo ha hecho durante décadas- dijo Lucius, restándole importancia al asunto, pero conforme con la idea de poder salir de la habitación.

-¿Es por eso que tiene todas las cortinas abiertas?- le preguntó Narcissa, en cambio.

-Sí, claro… y porque el lugar se veía francamente aterrador, sumido en la penumbra.

Lucius soltó una ronca carcajada. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, Narcissa con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y Harry con un notable sonrojo. ¿De verdad había dicho eso frente a los Malfoy? Por fortuna no parecían molestos. Al parecer toda la familia estaba llena de sorpresas… o estaban todos locos.

Esa tarde Harry recibió una carta de Hermione esa, al igual que siempre. Aparentemente todo iba bien en el pueblo y le aseguró que no tendría problema con enviarle cuantas pociones le pidió en su siguiente lechuza. El moreno escribió en su habitación, agradeciéndole por lo que estaba haciendo por él y le comentaba los avances que tenía con Lucius.

_"Las cosas son algo curiosas por aquí, lo único que puedo decir es que nadie es lo que parece. Definitivamente jamás terminaré de comprender a los _sangre pura_, algunos son agradables como Ronald y su hermana y otros son simplemente contradictorios, como el hijo de Malfoy, Draco. Nunca sé lo que piensa ese hombre, Hermione y no estoy seguro de querer averiguarlo, pero no es tan malo… al menos últimamente no lo he visto muy seguido, pero me hace preguntas sobre plantas (de cualquier tipo) y me pregunta su nombre o sus funciones cada vez que lo veo. A veces pienso que es como un niño pequeño: curioso y hambriento de conocimiento. Otras me parece que no soporta que alguien sepa cosas que él no, aunque no presuma sobre lo que sabe… bueno, no demasiado._"

Terminó su carta y la envió con uno de los búhos de la mansión. Sin quererlo, se había acostumbrado muy pronto a andar por la mansión. Casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba con Ron y Ginny, charlando o atendiendo a Lucius. Rara vez interactuaba con Draco o Narcissa, ya que uno se la pasaba trabajando y la otra atendiendo los asuntos de la casa o haciéndole compañía a su marido. Sin embargo esa noche los Weasley habían salido, dejando a Harry sin nadie con quién hablar, así que se dirigió a la sala para descansar un poco. No esperaba encontrar la chimenea encendida cuando entró, pero no había nadie a la vista así que entró de todas formas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien sentado en el suelo, frente al fuego, con un enorme libro acomodado sobre las piernas, siendo leído con una necesidad tal que Harry fue ignorado casi por completo, hasta que intentó retroceder y atrajo la atención del otro. Draco lo miró sorprendido, pero no se movió.

-Potter, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo lamento, no sabía que había alguien aquí.

-No importa, siéntate si quieres, ya había terminado.- Harry se sentó en el sofá, frente al rubio quien regresó su atención unos breves minutos más al libro y luego lo cerró suavemente.

-Creí que los Malfoy no se sentaban en el suelo- comentó el moreno, sonriéndole a medias, aguardando por el inevitable comentario mordaz, pero este no apareció. En su lugar el rubio sonrió de una manera apenas perceptible y asintió.

-Es cierto, no lo hacemos. Pero cuando estoy solo, como hace unos momentos, me permito ser sólo Draco.

-Y a "Sólo Draco" no le molesta ensuciarse las ropas, supongo.

-Claro que sí- admitió, sonriendo a medias –pero no importa cuando es tarde y no hay nadie para darse cuenta.

-Pero yo podría darme cuenta.

-Sí, es cierto: podrías… Pero tú no eres como los demás, no creo que te importe eso.

-Tienes razón, no me importa.

Harry estaba desconcertado. De nuevo. Se habría golpeado la cabeza con la palma de la mano de no haberse sentido tan a gusto con el heredero de Malfoy. Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco ¿O sería él, el loco? ¿La locura Malfoy sería contagiosa? Se encogió de hombros internamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué leías?- le preguntó. El rubio se levantó y se sentó a un lado del moreno, manteniendo una distancia apropiada entre sus piernas y le mostró el libro.

-Es un mapa astral. Ha pertenecido a los Black por varias generaciones y tiene un montón de cosas que la mayoría de los libros no.

-El otro día, no pude evitar percatarme de los telescopios que hay en tu oficina, te gustan mucho las estrellas ¿no es así?

-El cielo nocturno me relaja- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es cierto, no hay como observar el infinito para convertir en una insignificancia cualquier problema, por grande que sea el reto, o por honda que sea la tristeza. Al final no somos más que un grano de arena en el océano: polvo y sombras- asintió Harry, con la mirada fija en el fuego. El rubio no contestó en seguida, de hecho guardo silencio por un largo rato, tanto que le extrañó al moreno, así que se giró hacia el rubio, quien lo miraba fijamente con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Si quieres, yo podría enseñarte…- le dijo por fin, en un tono de voz inusualmente cargado de inseguridad, tocando el libro con la yema de los dedos –Claro que comprendería si estas cosas no te interesan, después de todo eres un medimago y no lo necesitas, pero…-

-Me gustaría saber más sobre estas cosas- asintió Harry con una genuina sonrisa, interrumpiéndolo –gracias por ofrecerlo.

-B-bueno, no es para tanto…-

-Además- agregó el moreno –así podré engañar a todo el mundo y hacerles creer que efectivamente aprendí de los centauros- bromeó riendo. Draco lo miró unos segundos antes de echarse a reír también. Harry lo escuchó, extrañamente embelesado: el rubio tenía una risa alegre, contagiosa, que hacía sus mejillas adquirir un ligero sonrojo y a sus ojos un brillo similar al de la plata o el mercurio, era una persona hecha para reír, sin duda.

Las siguientes horas las gastaron estudiando el libro de Draco, además de escuchar las historias que le contaba el rubio relacionadas con las figuras del cielo. El tiempo pasaba por el reloj pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Para cuando dieron las doce ambos ya estaban a un parpadeo de quedarse dormidos, el rubio fue el primero en perderse en los brazos de Morfeo. Harry pensó que sería mejor levantarse y despertar a Draco para irse a la cama, pero se estaba tan bien ahí! El sofá era cómodo, y el fuego emanaba un calor tan agradable que decidió restarle importancia al asunto. Cerró los ojos y sitió su cabeza resbalar lentamente hacia un costado pensando que Lucius tenía razón: en realidad Draco, cuando lo conocías mejor, parecía ser una buena persona.

Unas horas más tarde un elfo se encontró con una curiosa escena en la sala. El fuego ya se había extinto del todo, pero dos figuras permanecían recostadas sobre el sofá, el moreno recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, quien en algún momento de la noche había rodeado el cuerpo del otro con un brazo, en un gesto aparentemente protector y demandante. El elfo se encogió de hombros y los apareció a ambos en sus respectivas camas, antes de que los amos contrajeran un resfriado. Ninguno de los dos se despertó en toda la noche, descansando de verdad en mucho tiempo. A la mañana siguiente no recordarían cómo habían regresado a sus cuartos, pero sí con quién habían pasado el final de la velada.

.

.

N.A: oh por Merlín, me sangró la nariz mientras escribía ese final, lo juro xDD (bueno, no pero ustedes comprenden) Qué les pareció? Quieren más de "sólo Draco"? porque yo sé de un moreno que sí ;D

Esperen el próximo capítulo, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios :3333 soy tan feliz :DD

Chane~


	10. Capítulo 9: La visita inesperada

**Disclaimer: **es cansado esto de disclamear cada capítulo, les juro que si algún día Harry Potter me llega a pertenecer (cosa que dudo) se los diré...

.

.

**Capítulo 9: La visita inesperada.**

.

Un par de días más tarde Malfoy Manor recibió varias sorpresas. Para comenzar el día estaba frío y llovía a cantaros desde la noche anterior… O eso era lo que escribía Harry en la lechuza que acababa de recibir. Usualmente su amigo no escribía mucho cuando contestaba sus cartas, pero esta era diferente, aparentemente habían sucedido muchas cosas en Wiltshire en esos días,

"_Si estuvieras aquí sabrías a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que todo esto ha sido una locura, Hermione. No me malinterpretes, la hospitalidad de los Malfoy es intachable, pero cada vez los entiendo mucho menos, por ejemplo el otro día…_"

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Hermione guardó la carta para después y se levantó, sacudiendo los pliegues que se habían formado en su vestido, preguntándose si sería alguna persona en busca de alguna poción, últimamente las personas insistían en gozar de una excelente salud. Si hubiese apostado a ello, habría perdido: del otro lado de la puerta un sonriente Ronald Weasley aguardaba a ser invitado a pasar.

-¿Ronald?- preguntó sorprendida, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Yo, ehm… bien gracias. Creí que estaba en Malfoy Manor con su hermana.

-Así era, pero mi madre ha pedido por Ginny. Luego de dejarla en casa de mis padres decidí pasar a saludar.

-Ya veo. Es verdad, voy a preparar un poco de té- dijo levantándose, sin recuperarse del todo. Estar con ambos Weasleys nunca había sido un problema, pero estar a solas con el pelirrojo le hacía sentir nerviosa y extrañamente alegre. Hizo levitar la tetera y las tazas a la salita donde se encontraba Ronald y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo han ido las cosas con Harry?- preguntó, tratando de llenar el silencio.

-Oh, de maravilla. Es un medimago brillante, ya lo sabía. Lucius se encuentra mucho mejor de lo que ha estado en meses, a pesar de que aún se fatiga muy pronto y la cabeza le duele de vez en cuando, es perfectamente capaz de caminar por la casa y charlar. Los Malfoy están muy agradecidos por lo que ha hecho.

-Me alegra, sabía que Harry podría ayudarlos. ¿Aún no saben lo que le sucede al señor Malfoy?

-Me temo que no, pero está mejorando y eso ya es algo.

-Es verdad, espero que Harry pueda hacer algo por él.

-Señorita Hermione, si me permite preguntarlo, ¿qué clase de relación tiene con el medimago Potter? Sé que usted atiende a sus pacientes y que fue usted quien le convenció a ir a Wiltshire.

-¿Mi relación con él? Somos amigos desde pequeños, pero en la actualidad le ayudo en el trabajo de vez en cuando.

-¿Quiere decir que ustedes dos no están comprometidos?- preguntó con un tono de voz mucho menos tenso.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no- rio Hermione –sobre todo cuando a Harry no le…- se detuvo en seco. No era algo que debía mencionar, en especial frente a alguien más. Su amigo le había hecho jurar no decir ni una palabra sobre el asunto y Hermione lo había hecho.

-¿Qué con él?- preguntó Ron, curiosos.

-Oh, no es nada importante. Parece que hace un bonito día afuera- comentó, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Sí, lo es. Sería una pena desperdiciarlo aquí adentro, ¿le gustaría salir a caminar?- preguntó levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo. Hermione asintió aliviada porque Ron no indagara más y aceptara su renuencia a hablar del tema.

Gran parte del día lo pasaron caminando por el pueblo, deteniéndose a observar tiendas. Finalmente llegaron a la librería, donde fue turno de Ronald de mirarla a ella en lugar de los libros.

-La verdad es que no leo demasiado- admitió el pelirrojo cuando salieron, él cargando los tres libros que la castaña había comprado. –Supongo que no he encontrado el libro indicado.

-Yo podría prestarle algunos, si gusta- ofreció Hermione, sonriéndole. El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella, así que asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto que esperaba fuese agradecido.

-Una vez que comience no podrá parar, lo prometo.

-Sí, admito que debe tener razón- dijo por fin, cerrando la boca para regresarle la sonrisa. Hermione rio internamente, el pelirrojo era igual o más distraído que Harry, pero era una persona sumamente amable y de buen corazón, eso lo había notado desde el baile donde lo había conocido. Sabía que era una tontería, pero deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con él, así como ese momento: sencillo, sin protocolos, conociéndose libremente y… a solas.

Cuando regresaron al lugar de Hermione, poco antes del atardecer, la castaña le pidió a su acompañante que aguardara por ella y entró a su biblioteca, buscando varios títulos que a ella le habían fascinado, un par de novelas y otros más sobre conocimientos teóricos sumamente interesantes, variando entre autores magos y muggles. Cuando regresó, Ron parecía sorprendido y divertido al observar la pila de libros que Hermione le traía.

-Prometo cuidar de ellos- le dijo sosteniendo los libros de manos de la joven.

-Sé que lo hará, siéntase libre de regresarlos cuando pueda.

-Yo mismo se los traeré cuando termine.

-Oh, no se preocupe por ello, puede enviarlos si gusta.

-No, descuide. Para mi será un placer y será mi excusa perfecta.

-¿Excusa?

-Sí, para verla de nuevo- le dijo con una sonrisa, agregando una reverencia antes de salir con todos los libros en los brazos.

Hermione se quedó de pie, sin moverse, durante unos minutos. ¿De verdad Ronald le había dicho aquello? ¿No estaba imaginando las enternecedoras atenciones del pelirrojo? Después de todo, ella no era de la posición de los Weasley, pero a Ronald no parecía importante y a ella tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, sólo le extrañaba. En ese momento, en su fuero interno, le dio la razón a Harry cando le escribía sobre lo extraños que eran los nobles… y hablando de las cartas de Harry, aun no terminaba de leer la carta del moreno aquel día. Regresando en sí, caminó hacia su pequeño estudio y retomó su lectura.

"..._ el otro días sucedió algo bastante curioso. Verás, la situación de Lucius parece ser muy favorable, así que ha dejado de tomar sus comidas para hacerlo con nosotros, en el comedor. Precisamente nos encontrábamos cenando, con los dos hombres Malfoy charlando de negocios mientras Narcissa me hablaba sobre una de sus primas que vive en Londres, cuando un elfo entró para decirle a Draco que alguien aguardaba en la puerta. Hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ambos hasta que el elfo recibió un asentimiento y desapareció. Poco después entró un hombre alto y moreno, quien fue presentado como Blaise Zabini. ¿Tú has escuchado hablar de él? Aparentemente es una persona muy importante en el mundo financiero y parece llevarse de maravilla con los Malfoy, por lo que pude observar en la cena. Él nos acompañó a cenar, felicitando a la familia por tener a Lucius de vuelta._

_-Dentro de poco será su cumpleaños, no señor Malfoy?- le dijo a Lucius. Con esto comenzó una extraña conversación acerca de celebrar al señor Malfoy debido a su mejora y a su cumpleaños. Entonces todos me miraron a mí (créeme, es escalofriante sentir la misma mirada en cuatro personas distintas a la vez)_

_-¿Qué opina usted, señor Potter?- me preguntó Narcissa -¿Cree conveniente que se lleve a cabo el evento?_

_-El señor Malfoy está mucho mejor, sin duda- les dije luego en una pequeña pausa –Pero sería inconveniente si se agotara demasiado, no estoy muy seguro de que sea apropiado, considerando que aún no sabemos lo que padece._

_Y fue entonces cuando las miradas se posaron de nuevo sobre mí. Hermione te juro que si puedo sanar a Malfoy y sobrevivir para contarlo comenzaré a salir más, dejaré de ser tan hermético y abriré un santuario para hipogrifos…"_

Hermione hizo a un lado la carta unos momentos para reír. Sabía muy bien que su amigo estaba histérico y que incluso si atravesara un campo lleno de serpientes venenosas y saliera sin una picadura no cumpliría ninguna de esas promesas. Negó con la cabeza y retomó su lectura.

_"…vivo o cuerdo. Alguna de las dos he de perder, estoy seguro._

_Si te llegan a mirar así alguna vez me darás la razón. No tuve alternativa, Hermione de verdad espero haber hecho lo correcto, porque luego de un momento de silencio fue ese hombre, Zabini el que habló._

_-Las personas comienzan a murmurar sobre la situación de los Malfoy, señor Potter. Es imperante callar esas lenguas. Usted ha hecho un buen trabajo con Lucius, sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse de publicidad._

_-Se equivoca, yo no vine aquí por publicidad._

_-Todos lo hacen, Potter ¿por qué usted no habría de hacerlo?_

_-Porque yo no soy como los demás- le dije, pero él rio un par de veces._

_-Eso ya lo veremos, hijo de James Potter._

_-¿En verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor Potter?- preguntó Narcissa, con su tono de voz dulce y conciliador. De no haber sido por esa mujer no sé qué habría pasado si la conversación seguía por ese rumbo. Miré a los presentes en la mesa, tratando de pensar qué sería lo mejor. Narcissa me sonreía sutilmente, Zabini tenía un gesto retador que me hizo recobrar la misma impaciencia que sentí por Nott y Draco sólo me miraba. Por extraño que suene era la mirada de él la que más me alteraba. Finalmente me volví hacia Lucius y le pregunté:_

_-¿Cómo se siente usted al respecto, señor Malfoy?_

_-Pienso que debo mantener en alto nuestro apellido, ya lo he dejado caer demasiado por lo que se rumorea sobre mí y si puedo hacer algo para demostrarles que me encuentro en mucho mejores condiciones de lo que se especula, entonces lo haré._

_-Ya veo- asentí. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. –De acuerdo, pero deberá mantener su dieta: nada de grasas, irritantes o alcohol, sin importar lo poco que sea y si se siente mal deberá informármelo en seguida. No arriesgaré el avance que lleva sólo por una fiesta de cumpleaños._

_Los tres Malfoy asintieron. De verdad, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo! Creo que lo hacen a propósito para tratar de descolocarme. Te echo de menos, Hermione._

_Por fortuna, y a propósito de la fiesta, quiero decirte que estás invitada a venir a la celebración del 56 aniversario de Lucius Malfoy, anexa a la carta viene la invitación, así que no tienes excusa para no venir. Sé que querías venir a Wiltshire desde un principio y ahora puedes hacerlo, le he pedido a Finnigan que te cubra un par de días, así que espero verte por aquí en unos días. Ron está invitado también, obviamente… y hablando de él, salió hace unos días con su hermana sin decir a dónde, pero confío en que llegarán a tiempo para festejar a Malfoy, sé que ese hombre te agrada, así que podrían pasar un buen rato juntos. Por favor, no faltes: necesito que alguien me diga que no me estoy imaginando cosas._"

Hermione terminó de leer la carta y rio una vez más. Conociendo a su amigo, en realidad se la estaba pasando bien en Malfoy Manor, después de todo sus cartas nunca eran tan largas ni llenas de emoción, casi podía escuchar los bufidos de su amigo al escribir y eso estaba muy bien: que Harry saliera de ese constante aletargo en el que vivía.

Terminó de desenrollar el pergamino para encontrarse con la invitación prometida. La tomó para guardarla en su escritorio y dejar espacio para un nuevo pergamino, agradeciéndole a Finnigan por cubrirla sólo unos días, mientras regresaba de Wiltshire. Esa sería una fiesta interesante, sin duda.

.

.

N.A: apuesto a que no esperaban eso xDDD pero así como Draco es mi Darcy perfecto, ya era hora de que mi Ron Bingley... digo qué? xDDD apareciera

además yo sé que deseaban un poco de ronmione para mantener el suspenso xD Espero les haya gustado, juro que amarán el siguiente capítulo mucho más de lo que amaron "Una buena persona" :333 almenos mi beta sí lo hace xDD

Besitos :33


	11. Capítulo 10: Preludio

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, descubrí que los derechos son demasiado caros... de todos modos el nombre de Rowling se ve más bonito en los libros que el mío... xDD

.

Bien, aquí está :DD Espero que les guste y antes de que comiencen a leer me gustaría dejarles un par de links

para acompañar la lectura si gustan, créanme les gustará, por lo menos para ambientar la escena porque hay música de fondo,

si no, son libres de pasar de los links y leerlo directamente n_n espero les guste (recuerden quitar los espacios, estan después de cada signo de = :3 )

**/watch?v= rrVDATvUitA**

**/watch?v= GwDpCiKBRHQ&list= LLFis-oRgbNb8GegGKuRApZg&feature= mh_lolz**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Preludio.**

**.**

A dos días del baile en honor a Lucius, la lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre Wiltshire así que los Malfoy habían recurrido a medidas desesperadas. Harry observó desde la ventana de la sala a los dos hombres que conjuraban en dirección al cielo: "_Luctus Soleado_". Gradualmente la lluvia fue aminorando y las nubes grises desaparecieron, dejando entre ver el sol en el cielo. Parecía que siempre pensaban en todo, Narcissa le había comentado que tenían que alterar un poco el clima desde antes para que así sus invitados no se vieran en la penosa necesidad de atravesar en carruaje sus terrenos llenos de lodo o peor aún, caminar sobre él, así que era mejor prepararlo con anticipación y darle algo de tiempo a la tierra para que se secara lo suficiente como para tener una consistencia sólida.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor que se aparecieran?- preguntó Harry.

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Las ropas y el peinado se pueden arruinar al aparecerse, así que muchos nobles prefieren usar el carruaje aunque tarde un poco más, de cualquier modo las barreras en la mansión son tan poderosas como antiguas, así que al llegar tendrían que caminar hacia acá de todas formas y eso sería inaceptable.

-Ya veo- asintió Harry. Todas esas costumbres de los nobles se le antojaban ridículas, lo peor es que era una de esas declaraciones universales tácitas del mundo, incluso la nobleza muggle hacía ceremonias similares cada que iban a algún evento en sociedad. Por eso no entendía los prejuicios de los magos: no eran tan diferentes unos de otros cuando se analizaba de cerca.

Entrada la tarde se dirigió a la habitación de Lucius, donde lo encontró sentado frente a la ventana, escribiendo algo sobre una mesa que seguramente había pedido a algún elfo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy ¿qué tal se siente el día de hoy?

-Algo cansado, como siempre.

-¿Qué tal el resfriado?

-Desapareció por completo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿qué tal los dolores de cabeza, se han detenido?

-De vez en cuando me duele cuando retomo ciertas cosas del trabajo o camino más de la cuenta.

-Podrían ser por agotamiento… ¿Ha comido lo suficiente?

-Todo lo que su dieta me permite.

-Y espero que sólo eso. ¿Las marcas?- le preguntó, extendiéndole la mano para tomar el brazo de Lucius como siempre lo hacía. Los huesos ya casi no se veían a través de la piel y las manchas se habían oscurecido un poco, pero seguían ahí. –Tendré que reducir su tiempo de paseos si los dolores de cabeza continúan, al igual que su trabajo: el estrés puede ser la causa de la molestia, así que será mejor estar seguro.

-No, mi hijo ya tiene suficiente lidiando con todo, es justo que yo le ayude con los números.

-Escuche, señor Malfoy el hecho de que le haya permitido asistir a su fiesta no implica que esté completamente recuperado. Soy su medimago responsable, y si vuelve a recaer por culpa de sus números me veré obligado a retirar ese permiso.

-Usted no puede hacer eso, soy yo quien debería de mandarlo a usted, Potter.

-Puedo y lo haré: su salud es mucho más importante que la jerarquía en este momento, así que no proteste y regrese a la cama mientras le preparo un relajante muscular, tal vez eso le ayude a descansar mejor y evitar el dolor.

-¿Comprende que al evitarme ayudar con esto el trabajo aumentará para Draco?- le reprochó. Harry suspiro cansado, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Hagamos esto, entonces: usted descansa y yo me encargo de llevar sus cuentas- Lucius alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿De verdad sabe cómo hacerlo?

-Señor Malfoy me he administrado lo suficientemente bien durante más de diez años sin necesidad de un préstamo en toda mi vida, y si es lo que necesita para recuperarse estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Vaya que es una persona extraña, Potter.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Y yo concuerdo con quien lo haya hecho.

-Usted mismo lo dijo.

-Es cierto, porque soy un hombre sumamente sabio, recuérdalo.

-Claro, señor Malfoy y sumamente modesto, también- dijo rodando los ojos. Lucius rio y tomó el frasco que el moreno le extendió, siguiendo su rutina diaria.

-Gracias, Potter.

-No hay de qué, señor Malfoy.

* * *

Sabía que Ronald no regresaría sino hasta el día del baile en honor a Lucius, así que por el momento se encontraba sólo, y según lo que un elfo le había dicho, Zabini había salido por un encargo de Draco, mientras el rubio terminaba de organizar los preparativos en la mansión junto con Narcissa. Pasó al laboratorio que le habían prestado para la realización de sus pociones. En realidad no lo había utilizado mucho, sólo tenía dos calderos reposando más poción vigorizante, por el tiempo que tomaba tenerla lista más que nada.

Terminada su tarea ya no le quedaba más que hacer, no tenía que revisar al señor Malfoy hasta la tarde y no comenzará a llevar las cuentas en ese momento porque Lucius se las haría llegar a su habitación por la noche, así que decidió dar otro paseo por la mansión, tal vez salir al jardín a explorar o… Una melodía brotó aparentemente de la nada. Caminó siguiendo la música suave y desconocida hasta que llegó a las grandes puertas del gran salón. Aventuró a abrir lentamente, para no alterar el eco que provocaba el alto techo del lugar.

Dentro cuatro violines se alzaban en el aire, tocando por si solos acompañados por otros instrumentos de cuerda. Los arcos se movían en perfecta sincronía cuando era su momento y se detenían cuando había que hacerlo, sin duda era un espectáculo impresionante, pero a Harry le gustó mucho más el sonido que venía de ellos, calmándolo poco a poco hasta sumirlo en un estado de tranquilidad onírica.

Entró al salón, caminando lentamente para no hacer ruido. De pie frente a los instrumentos se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda y los ojos cerrados, dándole una apariencia similar al sueño. Harry lo miro unos instantes, esos cambios en el rubio le parecían mucho más comunes ahora y, curiosamente, le agradaban.

-Casi se respira la música, no lo crees?- dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos. Harry se preguntó cómo era que había notado su presencia, ¿acaso había hecho más ruido del que creyó?

-Como un bálsamo, sí- asintió, sin despegar su mirada de su acompañante.

-Es "Aria" de un mago alemán de apellido Bach. Planeo que la toquen durante la fiesta, entre otras piezas.

-Me gusta- Malfoy abrió los ojos y volteó, clavando sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Lo sé, a mí también, pero no se puede bailar con esta música.

-Cualquier clase de música se puede bailar, sólo se trata de dejarse llevar por ella, ¿no es así?

-Parece que también sabes mucho sobre el baile, Potter- le dijo el rubio con una voz tranquila, sin rastro de burla. Harry sonrió.

-En lo absoluto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no te vi bailar una sola vez en la fiesta de los Greengass.

-Es porque no sé bailar- admitió.

-¿Cómo? Pero eso es inaceptable, al menos debes saber moverte por ahí.

-No en realidad- la melodía llegó a su fin. Draco lo miró fijamente, y sin despegar sus ojos de él, alzó su varita hacia el piano y murmuró "_Preludio_". Pronto el piano comenzó a tocar por sí sólo. El rubio le extendió una mano al moreno y dijo:

-No puedo permitir que te quedes de pie toda la fiesta sin hacer nada. Te enseñaré.

La melodía era lenta, sencilla y melancólica. No parecía algo que se pudiera bailar en realidad, pero la voz del rubio acompañada de la música lo invitaba a tomar su mano y dejarse llevar así que, en contra de todo lo que hubiese hecho antes en la misma situación, obedeció su instinto y aceptó el baile.

Draco lo condujo al centro del salón y colocó una mano en la cintura del moreno, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos con la otra y comenzaron a girar lentamente.

-Un… dos… tres… Un… dos… tres… Bien, ya lo tienes.- murmuraba el rubio mientras se movían lentamente. Harry no era consciente de sus pies, ni siquiera de sí mismo, sólo lo era de Draco y de su voz, clara y serena como un arrullo diciéndole:

-Me encanta este compositor en particular. Un muggle de apellido Chopin.

-Creí que no te agradaban los muggles…- contestó Harry suavemente, como si las palabras acariciaran el sonido.

-No me agrada esconderme de ellos, todas esas precauciones que tenemos que tomar los magos por ellos; pero en realidad no me molestan, en especial su arte. No todas los sangre pura somos racistas, Potter.

-Harry…

-¿Perdón?

-Puedes llamarme Harry…- Draco le sonrió.

Se dejó llevar por el rubio como si se tratase de una marioneta, perdido en sus ojos grises. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan ligero en brazos de Draco Malfoy? ¿Y por qué deseaba que la música no se detuviera jamás? Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Harry podía jurar que sentía el apresurado latir del corazón del rubio contra su pecho, o tal vez sólo fuera el suyo propio; conforme la música iba avanzando ellos se acercaban más y más uno contra el otro. Harry sintió el cálido aliento de Draco golpearle las mejillas, y se sorprendió a si mismo encontrado esa sensación agradable, deseando que el espacio se redujera por completo. La melodía se acercaba a su inminente final, lo presentía. El rubio le soltó la mano y le rodeó la cintura con ambas, bailando lentamente en un abrazo. Harry le rodeó el cuello y acercó el rostro a las ropas de Draco, sintiendo el fresco aroma que emanaba de ellas. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa forma… en realidad no creía haberse sentido así jamás, tan tranquilo, tan correcto. Alzó el rostro y se topó de nuevo con el gris, que le devolvía una mirada algo extraña, pero agradable. Se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta que el espacio dejó de existir y sus labios se encontraron de una forma tan natural como respirar y dejar de hacerlo, como perder el aliento por una mirada y eso, irónicamente, les daba la vida. Ninguno notó cuando la música dejó de sonar porque ellos mismos creían escuchar música por el simple hecho de tenerse cerca y sus labios estaban ocupados en bailar esa sinfonía sublime. No se apartaron hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar por aire, pero aun así permanecieron frente contra frente, sin alejarse más de lo necesario.

-Harry yo…- comenzó Draco, recuperando el aliento y…

…el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose al salón los obligo a soltarse de inmediato y caminar en direcciones contrarias de la habitación. Desde fuera un sonriente Zabini entraba en la sala agitando un pergamino entre las manos.

-Lo han firmado, Draco: los tenemos en la bolsa- le dijo acercándose al rubio. Harry se aclaró la garganta y se aproximó a la puerta. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Draco quien asintió brevemente, como queriendo decir: "lo diré luego". Ambos estaban muy ocupados lanzándose una ligera sonrisa como para percatarse de que Blaise había notado este pequeño e íntimo intercambio, haciendo nacer ideas no muy favorables para ellos, pero estaban tan ensimismados en sí mismos que no se dieron cuenta.

Esa noche Harry acarició sus labios antes de dormir, rememorando su momento con el rubio, pensando que definitivamente se había vuelto loco… y que esa locura le agradaba porque tenía un nombre y un par de labios delgados y suaves… muy suaves.

.

.

N.A: Qué les pareció? Les gustó la música? Espero que sí y que haya superado a "Una buena persona" xDD esperen el próximo capítulo donde tendremos la tan esperada fiesta de Lucius :DDD y todo un soundtrack de música clásica para acompañar (o por lo menos una sola habrá) Qué dicen? les gustó que les dejara los links antes? Es que me pareció mucho más apropiado que las escucharan mientras las cosas pasaban, al menos yo prefiero leer así, cuando mencionan alguna canción en un fic xD

Recuerden que actualizo mañana n_n buen fin de semana y abracen a sus madres :33


	12. Capítulo 11: Prejuicios

**Disclaimer:**Recuerdan a Harry Potter? Nop, sigue sin pertenecerme...

Aquí les dejo el link del capítulo de hoy, por si gustan escucharla n_n

**/watch?v= 29XGCwMVXZI**

.

.

**Capítulo 11: Los prejuicios de un sangre pura.**

.

En la noche del baile el salón principal estaba finamente decorado con altos jarrones llenos de jazmines blancos, que liberaban una sutil fragancia dulce y exótica; las cortinas de terciopelo verde habían sido reemplazadas por unas de seda blanca y encajes plateados; los instrumentos de cuerda tocaban una melodía tras otra, todas de compositores mágicos que Harry no conocía en su mayoría. Incluso la mesa de los bocadillos tenía como adorno un pavo real de hielo que, sospechaba, no se derretiría en toda la noche.

Los magos de alcurnia iban y venían, vestidos con sus túnicas de gala, asintiendo con la cabeza para saludarse entre ellos. Harry caminaba por el lugar con una copa casi llena de licor de malta, buscando a Hermione con la mirada.

La melodía cambió y todos se reunieron en el centro del salón para para bailar siguiendo el compás de la música. Todos giraban en perfecta armonía, y entre las parejas distinguió a la castaña riendo frente a un Ron de mirada soñadora. Oh vaya, pensó Harry sin sorprenderse del todo; después de todo era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos se _dieran_ cuanta de la forma en la que se miraban. Para ser tan inteligente, Hermione había sido muy despistada al no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba al pelirrojo, el hecho de que Harry lo notara antes era la prueba, usualmente era él quien no se percataba de las cosas… ¿o sería que ahora prestaba más atención?

Siguió observando a las parejas girando de par en par, hasta que se topó con Draco… con Malfoy, bailando con la hija menor de los Greengrass. Últimamente Harry podía diferenciarlo: primero estaba Malfoy, con su máscara de fastidio y arrogancia y sus sonrisas irónicas, nada más que una fachada para el mundo; luego estaba Draco, quien disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, amable, atento y libre de prejuicios, era él quien sabía sonreír sinceramente, con los labios y con los ojos. No le cabía duda que el que bailaba en ese momento era Malfoy, porque él mismo sabía lo que era seguir el ritmo de la música en brazos de Draco. Aun así los miró unos instantes, el rubio se movía con una gracia sobrehumana; a pesar de que sus gestos faciales parecían más que nada revelar la molestia que le provocaba la compañía, pero ella parecía no notarlo. En ese momento lo embargó una oleada de alivio y curiosidad: ¿alguien, además de él y los señores Malfoy conocerían a Draco, a su verdadero "yo"? Lo dudaba, porque para empezar Malfoy jamás permitiría que Draco saliese a la superficie tan fácilmente, y no podía evitar ufanarse un poco por ello.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios, últimamente hacía eso cada vez que pensaba en el rubio y en lo que había sucedido hacía dos días en ese mismo salón, con la música del piano en el fondo. Ah, simplemente no sabía que pensar sobre eso, cuando Draco iba a decirle algo, Zabini había irrumpido en la habitación y lo había arruinado todo, y luego había estado lo de las cuentas de los Malfoy. Al día siguiente a su… encuentro, Harry se había puesto al corriente con todos los documentos que el señor Malfoy le había enviado, eso y atender a Lucius había terminado con todo su tiempo libre, así que no había visto a Draco en todo ese tiempo hasta entonces, viéndolo de lejos mientras bailaba con Astoria.

Dio un trago a su copa y miró a Lucius, quien había permanecido sentado a un lado de su esposa casi toda la velada, levantándose ocasionalmente para saludar a los invitados o bailar alguna pieza lenta con Narcissa. Lucius se veía bien y aparentemente lo pasaba de la misma manera, cosa que lo tranquilizó. La música se detuvo al fin y Narcissa le hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a s hijo. Draco se aproximó a su madre, inclinándose para verla a la cara. La mujer le susurró unas palabras al oído y él asintió. Todos parecían haber notado el intercambio, porque enseguida comenzaron a aproximarse al piano de un cuarto de cola que aguardaba a un lado del cuarteto de violines en cuando Malfoy se sentó en el banquillo. Poco a poco las notas comenzaron a emanar de las delgadas y finas manos del rubio. La melodía era agradable y tersa, como el sonido de una cascada dejando su agua caer a la distancia, era imposible no suspirar, así que lo hizo.

-Veo que has descubierto el nombre de la pieza.

-Hermione, no te escuché aproximarte- le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa, pero regresando su atención al rubio de inmediato. -¿Qué decías de la melodía?

-Un suspiro. Así se llama la pieza.

-Oh, ya veo. No sabía que la conocías.

-Sí, es de un compositor muggle. No sé qué Liszt… siempre olvido su nombre… ¡Ah, sí, Franz! Lo que me sorprende es que Malfoy conozca su trabajo.

-¿Si, por qué?

-Harry, es un Malfoy, el epíteto de un sangre pura. Dudo que alguien, en este salón, además de nosotros sepa a quién pertenece la obra.

-Draco no es así, él piensa diferente.

-¿_Draco_?- preguntó la castaña, alzando una ceja, pero Harry prestaba demasiada atención a la melodía como para darse cuenta, así que sólo asintió.

-Es una buena persona… una vez que lo conoces.

-¿Y tú lo conoces?- el moreno se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle atención del todo, perdido entre las notas del piano.

-Conozco a Draco.

-¿Por qué siento que eso significa otra cosa?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero te yo sí te conozco a ti, y sé que algo sucede.

-En este lugar siempre suceden cosas.

-¿Sí, cómo qué?

-Como tú bailando cada pieza con Ronald desde que comenzó la velada, por ejemplo.- Conociendo a su amiga, se había sonrojado hasta el cuello y el silencio por parte de la castaña se lo confirmo. Sonrió para sí: ahora podía escuchar por completo.

-Yo… yo no…-

-Hermione, tranquila- le dijo, volteando hacia ella –Ron es un buen hombre y sería un tonto si no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Y hablado del rey de Roma…

Hermione volteó y se encontró con un sonriente Ronald Weasley, cargando un par de copas llenas. La chica fue hacia él y aceptó la bebida que le ofrecían, volteando hacia el castaño con el ceño fruncido, sabía que algo sucedía, pero ¿qué?

La melodía terminó y Harry comenzó a aplaudir con frenesí. Su copa se había perdido en algún lugar de una mesa cercana, pero no le importo tanto como para dejar de aplaudirle al rubio. Malfoy se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia para agradecer a su público, y cuando se irguió, su mirada se topó con la de Harry. El moreno sonrió, aun lleno de emoción por la pieza, y el rubio le regreso una sonrisa sutil, pero alegre.

El saber que era Draco quien le miraba en ese momento le hizo aplaudir con más fuerza aún.

-Una interpretación esplendida- comentó alguien a su lado.

-Magnifica- asintió sin dejar de mirar al rubio, que se alejaba del piano.

-Sería una suerte contraer matrimonio con él…- esa afirmación le hizo voltear, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. A su lado, Blaise Zabini le miraba alzando la comisura de los labios.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sólo digo que por aquí Draco es algo así como el premio gordo, es inteligente, apuesto, talentoso… y claro es el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy ¿qué más se puede pedir? No hay dama (o caballero) que no desee desposarlo, después de todo: si el matrimonio Lupin-Black funcionó… Claro que pocos sangre pura lo merecen-

-Habla de él como si fuese un trofeo.

-¿Y no lo es? No hay una sola persona que no se acerque por interés, usted debería saberlo.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto, ¿o no fue atraído hasta aquí por el tintineo de los galeones? Es cierto que ha logrado mejorar la situación de Lucius, pero eso sólo aumentará la recompensa.

-Señor Zabini, no sé cómo hayan sido las cosas por aquí, pero yo no…-comenzó, apretado los puños pero fue interrumpido.

-Como sea. Ha sido una interpretación brillante, no lo cree?

-Sí, lo fue.

-Draco podría ser un gran compositor si se dedicase a ello.

-¿Está seguro de que él la ha escrito?

-¿Quién si no? Es obvio que pertenece a Draco, sólo un mago podría tocar de esa forma.

-¿Y un muggle no?

-Por supuesto que no! Incluso la pregunta es ridícula. Un muggle compositor- rio –No son más que personas inútiles y débiles: inferiores. Al igual que los que están manchados por su sangre.

-Con permiso- le dijo Harry, dándole la espalda. En ese momento estaba más que molesto y, al no desear hacer una escena, prefirió salir a caminar.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Narcissa, la tierra seguía algo húmeda y resbaladiza, pero por fortuna no era barro, lo que le daba a Harry la oportunidad de dar furiosos y apresurados pasos por los terrenos de la mansión.

Estúpido Zabini, insinuándole que sólo ayudaba a los Malfoy por interés, al igual que ese Nott… le molestaba, en especial esa insinuación tácita de que él, Harry James Potter, no era digno de estar con Draco Malfoy. Vaya cretino. Y luego estaba su forma de hablar sobre los muggles, como si se tratase de animales o una plaga que debía ser erradicada. Que imbécil.

Los muggles también eran seres humanos, que sentían y pensaban, era una aberración subestimarlos! En especial cuando tenían un montón de cosas magníficas de las que los magos deberían apreciar y aprender como la música, el arte e incluso la medicina. Harry seguía adentrándose en los terrenos, caminando entre árboles y tierra mucho más húmeda.

Incluso muchos magos poderosos habían muerto por enfermedades muggles y su negligencia ante ser atendidos como tal. Eso le trajo a la memoria a la señora Avery, una mujer sangre pura y muy rica, la cual había sufrido varios años un agresivo tratamiento para la piel, creyendo que era víctima de algún maleficio, cuando en realidad las marcas en su piel se debían a la leucem…

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó a mitad del bosque. Las manchas en la piel, la debilidad, los dolores de cabeza. Todo tenía tanto sentido y era tan simple: Lucius Malfoy era anémico. Y ¿qué era eso que le había dicho sobre su piel? Que había sido pálida durante generaciones: la anemia era hereditaria, y sabía por Ronald que Draco comenzaba a presentar signos de fatiga y migrañas. Si tenía razón debía comenzar a tratarlos antes de que comenzara a evolucionar a algo mucho más grave como una leucemia. Ambos podrían llevar una vida normal en cuanto evitaran el alcohol y bebían un par de pociones recurrentemente. Tenía que avisarle a Draco en seguida! Dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr de regreso a la mansión. El lodo estaba suave y resbaloso pero no le importaba, tenía que decirle de inmediato que había encontrado la cura de su padre, ya quería ver la cara que ponía el rubio cuando se lo dijera.

Harry estaba tan ocupado pensando en ello que no se dio cuenta del gnomo de jardín que se atravesó en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar. Su pie se dobló en una forma dolorosa que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó en la esquina de un pequeño valle. Pronto comenzó a rodar en la tierra, golpeándose contra las rocas y cortándose el rostro con las ramas que estaban en el suelo. Un roble detuvo su caída, golpeándole en el abdomen.

Harry trató de moverse, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Levantó la cabeza para observar los daños: sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias y su pierna derecha estaba doblada en un ángulo antinatural. Respiró con dificultad, tal vez tenía una costilla rota. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, hasta que una nueva y feroz punzada de dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento.

.

.

N.A: Oh por Merlin! no puedo creer que ya haya llegado a esta parte de la historia :DD Espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen mucho por Harry, aún faltan muuuuchos capítulos... bueno, no sé cuántos la verdad o.o pero no se preocupen xD

Y bueno, en vista de que Draco no tiene bonitas hermanas a las que regalarles pianos, me pareció conveniente que él supiera tocar, además se ve tan asdhakjshak cuando toca... xDD bueno, eso dicen


	13. Capítulo 12: Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué no me pertenece Harry Potter? Yo lo cuidaría muy bien D:

.

.

**Capítulo 12: La desesperación de un Malfoy.**

.

A la mañana siguiente Draco Malfoy despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior la había pasado despierto despidiendo a todos los invitados hasta altas horas de la madrugada para luego tener que despertar a primera hora: eso era su definición literal para tortura. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cansado, así que decidió tomar el desayuno en su habitación para tener que evitar recorrer media mansión hasta el comedor, además no estaba de humor para soportar a Ronald, aunque habría sido bueno poder ver al medimago… que tontería, pero la noche anterior no había podido verlo en toda la velada, ya que luego de tocar el piano Blaise había estado con él todo el tiempo, dejándolo sin tiempo para ver a Pot… Harry. Por un momento consideró la idea de bajar a desayunar sólo para ver al moreno. Qué estupidez, ahora estaba actuando como una jovencita que es cortejada por primera vez y eso lo desesperaba, pero no podía dejar de pesar en él y en lo que había sucedido en el salón el otro día, en esos ojos verdes _mirándolo_, haciéndolo de verdad, sin pretensiones, arrogancia o sumisión como todos siempre le miraban, sino simplemente viéndolo, mirando a través de él y gustando de lo que encontró. Estúpido Potter! ¿es que siempre hacía todo bien? Bueno, aún faltaba el asunto de su padre, pero de cualquier modo estaba mejorando; era un hombre amable, gracioso, de principios… y también sabía que era muy torpe, que tarareaba cuando hacía pociones y que le gustaba el pescado más que la ternera, pero comía ambas de todos modos sin chistar. Maldición, sabía que era una mala idea prestarle tanta atención al moreno y ahora estaba pagando por ello, suspirando cada vez que lo dejaban solo, pensando en él preguntándose ¿dónde estaría? ¿en qué pensaría? ¿se habría arrepentido del beso? Era difícil de saber, él mismo no sabía qué pensar sobre ello porque, al principio todo había parecido tan correcto pero ahora… ahora no lo sabía, estaba asustado y detestaba estarlo, era un Malfoy por el amor de Salazar! Había crecido para ser astuto, frío, calculador y de pronto veía a un medimago de ojos verdes en un baile sin importancia y de pronto se encontraba pensando en él al grado de pedirle a Ron que lo trajera con el pretexto de sanar a su padre. Draco sabía muy bien que no le habría importado si Harry no hacía nada por su padre si al final podía pasar sólo unos momentos con él. Había luchado contra eso todo ese tiempo, siendo sarcástico e irónico con el moreno, pero al final su curiosidad le había traicionado y ahora se encontraba perdido y atemorizado ante la incertidumbre. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo, pretender que nada había sucedido y dejar marchar a Ha… a Potter cuando tuviera que hacerlo o pronto se caería a pedazos. Sí, pretender que no lo había besado y que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que lo miraba a veces, del sonido de su voz cuando le preguntaba sobre tal o cual estrella o cuando le contestaba cuál era el nombre de aquella planta… sí, pretender… Suspiró cansinamente, estaba harto de pretender, de fingir todo el tiempo que odiaba todo aquello que no proviniese de un sangre pura, odiaba todos esos estúpidos prejuicios, odiaba tener que sonreír a todo noble cuanto se presentaba ante él en busca de algún favor, odiaba que su padre comenzara a mejorar porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera, Harry tendría que irse y se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar de esa forma, en lugar de desear que su padre se recuperara lo más pronto posible, y era eso lo que precisamente le asustaba: no quería convertirse en ese ser egoísta que pretendía ser.

Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco y en ese preciso momento, con tanto trabajo de por medio, no podía permitirse el menor rastro de locura. Un elfo doméstico llamó a su puerta y entró con una bandeja con el desayuno servido, dejándola en su escritorio. Tenía que comer algo, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado. Lo mejor sería terminar con eso, trabajar un poco y después visitar a su padre para ver cómo se sentía y olvidarse del asunto Potter por completo, después de todo no tenía caso y su posición nunca le permitiría estar con un mestizo.

Pasó toda la mañana intentando redactar el trato que Blaise le había ayudado a obtener, pero por más que escribía nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno, así que prefirió levantarse e ir a ver a Lucius de una buena vez, tal vez él le daría algún consejo al respecto.

La habitación estaba sumergida en la penumbra, cosa que le extrañó, ya que las cortinas siempre estaban abiertas, menos ese día, así que se acercó el mismo y apuntando con su varita las hizo abrirse. Lucius, que estaba recostado sobre la cama, no durmiendo sino simplemente recostado, le sonrió a medias a su hijo y se incorporó.

-Buenos días, Padre ¿cómo te sientes?

-Cansado, como siempre.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

-¿Quién puede divertirse cuando tiene que ir a la cama temprano?

-Fueron órdenes de Potter, no creía que fuese a dejarte, en realidad.

-Tenía que hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que me dictara las reglas de comportamiento.

-Padre, ¿por qué el cuarto estaba tan oscuro?- le preguntó, cambiando súbitamente de tema. Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Usualmente es Potter quien las abre cuando viene aquí a primera hora a revisarme y darme esas asquerosas pociones. Como él no llegaba creí que aún no era de mañana y que me había despertado antes de lo normal.

-¿Quieres decir que Potter no ha venido en toda la mañana? Son más de las once!

-Tranquilo, nada va a sucederme, pero su maletín está a un lado de la cama, podrías darme la poción tú mismo… aunque preferiría que enviaras un poco de comida antes, muero de hambre.

-Sí padre.

Draco llamó a Loozy para que le trajera el desayuno y después se dirigió hacia el maletín en busca del medicamento. Se sorprendió cuando lo abrió y encontró cientos de frascos de distintos tamaños y colores, además de los que guardaban algunas platas que él pudo reconocer de su propio jardín, la gran mayoría analgésicos y calmantes. Tomó la vigorizante y cerró el maletín. Cuando regresó con su padre, él estaba leyendo un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nuestras finanzas.

-¿Terminaste ya con eso? Esperaba que te tomara más tiempo.

-Sí… yo no lo hice. Potter me prohibió hacer cualquier otra cosa además de caminar y comer, pero me ofreció ocuparse de esto en mi lugar.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Todo es impecable. En verdad es un hombre interesante, ese Potter, ¿no te parece?

-Interesante, sí- asintió distraídamente, sorprendido por la amabilidad del moreno e inquieto por su ausencia. –Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, padre. Vendré más tarde y le diré a madre que ya estás despierto.

Así que fue con su madre y le dio el mensaje, preguntándole si sabía algo sobre el medimago, "tal vez ha perdido noción de la hora y sigue dormido" le contestó, levantándose para ir a ver a Lucius. Draco asintió, bien podía tener resaca y seguiría acostado, el muy inútil… pero sabía que Potter no era así, era un medimago, por el amor de Salazar! Podía beber alguna poción y quedaría como nuevo. Mientras cavilaba no notó la cabeza pelirroja que venía en su dirección, así que chocaron.

-Oh, hola Draco.

-Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba hacia la habitación de Harry, en la mañana no se presentó a desayunar y anoche Hermione se fue muy preocupada por él luego de no verlo el resto de la velada, así que me pidió que le enviase una lechuza en cuanto lo viera.

-Ya veo… te acompaño- le dijo, tratando de sonar casual, pero con un presentimiento extraño, surgiéndole en la boca del estómago. Caminaron hacia la habitación del moreno, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la cama hecha.

-Tal vez alguien lo haya visto- sugirió el pelirrojo, así que preguntaron a los elfos si algunos vieron al medimago esa mañana, pero no había rastro del moreno. Blaise le dijo que él había estado charlando con Potter, pero después de eso no lo había visto de nuevo. Para las doce y media todos en la mansión estaban buscando a Harry en todos los rincones de Malfoy Manor, incluso organizaron un pequeño grupo de búsqueda que recorriera los vastos terrenos de la casa a caballo, al cual se les unió Draco, sabiendo la afinidad que tenía el moreno para buscar plantas y guardarlas, tal vez había salido a recolectar a primera hora y había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Potter no saldría sin antes haber atendido a su padre.

Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo, marcaba más de las dos y no había rastro de él. Comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, así que comenzó a cabalgar más aprisa, adentrándose más y más en el bosque formado alrededor de la mansión. No podía haber ido demasiado lejos, pero ¿y si lo hubiese atacado algo? ¿o si se había perdido en el bosque? Estúpido Potter, ¿es que no podía quedarse quieto en la mansión?

-Potter… ¡Potter!- comenzó a exclamar a medida que avanzaba. –¡Potter!- un gemido se escuchó a la distancia. -¿Potter?- llamó de nuevo y esperó por una respuesta… Nada. -¿Harry?- otro gemido, esta vez un poco más fuerte, proveniente del norte. Volteó su caballo y comenzó a galopar hacia él.

-¡Harry!- exclamó cuando por fin lo vio, tendido bajo un árbol, sucio y malherido. –Por favor, por favor, por favor… resiste- murmuraba bajando apresuradamente del caballo y tratando de llegar al moreno, deslizándose por la inclinación de la tierra. Malditos terrenos traicioneros! Apenas llegaran haría aplanar todo el maldito lugar hasta que se pudiera dormir en él.

Una vez en tierra firme, corrió hacia Harry. Seguramente había caído y rodado hasta ahí… el muy estúpido!

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!- le llamó, tocándole el rostro –Por favor, Harry…

-¿Dra…co?- murmuró el moreno, sin abrir los ojos.

-Oh por Merlín. Sí, soy yo, tranquilo pronto estaremos en la mansión y… Harry, dime qué hacer. Salazar, tu pierna! Harry, qué debo hacer? Maldición ojalá supiera un poco de medimagia- dijo sacando su varita, con las manos temblorosas.- Maldición, debo calmarme. A ver Draco, piensa, algo debes de poder hacer…- murmuraba nerviosamente –yo... sí, creo que eso ayudará…¡_ferula_!- conjuró sobre la pierna del medimago. Pronto esta comenzó a entablillarse, por lo que el rubio sabía el dolor también debía de disminuir, por lo menos un poco. Bien, ahora debía subirlo al caballo…

Lugo de cargar con Harry a cuestas mientras subía, (el espacio entre los árboles era demasiado reducido para haberlo levitado) lo subió al caballo, sentado a la inglesa frente a él e hizo correr al caballo como nunca antes. Odiaba los bruscos movimientos, pero era la única manera de llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión.

Cuando llegó Ronald estaba en la puerta de la mansión y en cuanto lo vio, corrió a ayudarlo a bajar a Harry del caballo.

-Un sanador!- gritó Draco, llevando al moreno a la habitación más próxima que encontraron. Unos diez minutos después Theodore Nott apareció llamando a la puerta de la nueva habitación de Harry y comenzó a trabajar sobre él, corrigiendo la pierna rota y los cortes visibles que le cubrían el rostro y los brazos. Una hora más tarde Harry se encontraba limpio y curado, durmiendo sobre la cama.

-He terminado- dijo Nott, una vez que salió de la habitación. Ron, Draco y Narcissa aguardaban de pie frente a la puerta, mientras Blaise aguardaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo.

-Bien- asintió Draco con un gesto frío e indiferente –Blaise, hazme el favor de acompañar al sanador a la puerta. Nott, sus honorarios serán enviados vía lechuza… y gracias por acudir tan pronto.

-Por supuesto, Draco- dijo Blaise, mientras Nott sonreía cargado de suficiencia, inclinándose a modo de despedida. Vaya cretino.

-Bien, iré a mandarle una lechuza a Hermione para avisarle que Harry ha aparecido- dijo Ron, saliendo del lugar, al tiempo que Narcissa asintió.

-Yo debo decirle a tu padre que el señor Potter se encuentra bien, Draco.

Y así fue como el rubio se quedó totalmente solo a mitad del pasillo, de pie ante la puerta que lo separaba del moreno. Volteó a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no parecía haber nadie que lo viese, así que respiró profundamente y se dio el valor para entrar. Harry estaba recostado, con la frente sudorosa, el rostro pálido y respirando con dificultad.

-¿Harry?- le llamó en un susurró, acercándose lentamente. Una jofaina llena de agua había sido dejada a un lado, junto a trozo de tela blanca. Draco la tomó y remojó en el agua fresca, la exprimió y con ella limpió el sudor del rostro del moreno. Poco a poco Harry fue abriendo los ojos, tratando de enfocar a su acompañante.

-¿Draco?- preguntó débilmente, tratando de incorporarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-Deja de jugar al héroe y recuéstate. Necesitas descansar- le dijo de manera firme pero extrañamente reconfortante. Por el amor de Merlín, tenía que controlarse, pero ver a Harry tan vulnerable y expuesto derribaba sus barreras por completo. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo adolorido, pero pasará en cuanto las pociones me comiencen a hacer efecto…- contestó mientras Draco enjuagaba el trozo de tela y lo pasaba por el rostro del moreno una vez más, comenzando por su frente, resbalando por las mejillas y…

…La mano de Harry sostuvo la suya ahí, impidiéndole continuar su recorrido.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No ha sido nada- le dijo, bajando el nivel de su voz, más que a un susurro, al sonido de un quedo sollozo. –Cuando te vi… ahí, entre las rocas, creí que tú… Temí que algo peor te había… Jamás me hubiese perdonado sí…- balbuceó. El tan solo recordar el cuerpo maltrecho del moreno le hacía estremecer de terror. ¿Qué habría sido de Harry si no lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo? La pregunta rondaba por la mente del rubio, torturándolo, haciéndole doler. Tal vez Harry percibió lo que intentaba decirle, porque le dio un ligero apretón a la mano que aun sostenía sobre su rostro.

-Pero no sucedió nada peor- le consoló en un susurro. Draco no fue consciente por completo de lo que hizo a continuación. Con la mano que tenía libre tocó suavemente el cabello del moreno, enredando los dedos en él. Estaban tan próximos que el aire que había exhalado uno era el que respiraba el otro… pero ¿no era así siempre? ¿Desde cuándo el moreno se había convertido en una parte tan esencial para él? Se preguntó a medida que cerraba lentamente los ojos, evaporando la distancia con un suspiro. Aquella fue la segunda vez que sus labios se encontraron esa semana, sólo que esta vez había desesperación de por medio, ansias, alivio y goce, todo junto en un mismo beso cálido y húmedo que los llevaba lentamente a la gloria…

…Hasta que Harry se separó. ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había equivocado al suponer que el medimago se sentía de la misma manera? ¿Acaso Harry no deseaba estar a su lado tanto como él? Harry abrió la boca, aquí venía el inminente rechazo…

-¡Draco,- exclamó el moreno –ya sé lo que tiene tu padre!

-Que tú… ¿qué?

-Sí, ya sé qué le sucede a tu padre.

-¿Es algo grave?- preguntó sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-No del todo, sólo deberá tomar las pociones necesarias y será todo- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme a la que Draco no pudo más que corresponder. Harry intentó levantarse de la cama, aparentemente emocionado por su descubrimiento, pero el rubio le retuvo.

-Ah, no: nada de eso. Tienes que descansar.

-Pero tu padre…

-Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá una noche más, ahora debes recuperarte- le dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de sí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansión, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini mantenían una inusual conversación.

-Como lo escucha, ese Potter sólo vino atraído por la oferta de los Malfoy.

-¿De verdad? Aparentemente la familia lo aprecia.

-Es un buen mentiroso, usted sabe mejor que nadie lo reservados que son ante los extraños. Potter no es más que un embustero.

-Yo creí que sólo era algo imprudente, no puedo creer todo lo que me dice, Nott

-Como usted guste, pero sería conveniente que cuidase de su amigo- le advirtió –porque ambos sabemos lo atrayente que es la fortuna Malfoy para las clases inferiores.

-¿Cree usted que se ha procurado un lugar en la familia por interés?

-Lo hago- dijo y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Blaise se quedó pensando luego de que el sanador desapareciera, ¿sería verdad que Potter estaba tras de Draco por su fortuna? Ciertamente había notado como miraba su amigo al medimago, lo que lo hacía vulnerable. Pocas personas conocían la verdadera personalidad de Draco, él sabía que en realidad podía ser un sentimental, y también algo inocente, y era su deber como su mejor amigo el protegerlo a toda costa, así que mientras regresaba a pie a la majestuosa mansión decidió evitar a toda costa que Potter consiguiera su cometido: aprovecharse de su amigo y salir con las manos llenas.

.

.

N.A: ohh sii, por fin lo terminé lml

lamento la tardanza, pero había muchas cosas con las que no estaba conforme, así que tuve que reescribir algunas cosas xDD Esperen el próximo capítulo ¿qué hará Zabini? ¿habrá más drarry? ¿qué pasará con Lucius? hohoho ya verán, ya verán +w+

abrazos :33


	14. Capítulo 13: Despedidas difíciles

**Disclaimer**: nop, aun no me pertenece Harry Potter pero ey! Tampoco Cazadores de Sombras :DD... T.T

.

.

**Capítulo 13: Despedidas difíciles.**

.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentía físicamente bien cuando despertó, pero algo dentro de él le incomodaba, una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago que se le extendía hacia el pecho, provocando un dolor intangible. Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto y se levantó de la cama. Esa era la mañana en la que sanaría a Lucius Malfoy y regresaría a Hampshire, donde pertenecía.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, su pierna ya estaba bien, con una mano al costado para comprobar el estado de su costilla y después se la llevó a la frente, pero ya no quedaba rastro de fiebre, todo estaba en orden: Draco había hecho un gran trabajo con él con las compresas frías la tarde anterior… suspiró. Draco… ¿qué iba a suceder ahora? Él debía regresar a Hampshire y el rubio no podía dejar Wiltshire sólo porque… ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad había algo que los uniera? Sólo se habían besado un par de veces, nada más. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan renuente a alejarse de Draco? ¿Por qué sentía que le pesaba el pecho al pensar en él? No había posibilidad de que ambos pudiesen estar juntos, y Draco no le había dado indicios de que quisiera que se quedara y, por un breve instante, pensó que si él se lo pedía, que si Draco le decía que se quedara o que sólo lo insinuara sutilmente, se quedaría, sin importarle la clínica o su casa e incluso los pacientes: todo, dejaría absolutamente todo si Draco lo pidiera. Pero sabía que no podía ser: ambos venían de mundos distintos y estos les impedían mezclarse. Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si Draco no perteneciese a la nobleza, si no tuviera nada que perder tal vez podría hacerle una propuesta… pero no se arriesgaría, no ahora que podía ser rechazado, no ahora que no quería perder. Cobarde, se dijo a sí mismo en todo de reproche, pero ya había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida y no quería… no podía perder a alguien más: no lo resistiría. Así que se vistió y salió en camino a la habitación de Lucius Malfoy para atenderlo por última vez.

Entró a la habitación, agitando su varita hacia las cortinas para abrirlas como cada mañana, pero estas ya estaban abiertas, Lucius ya estaba despierto y permanecía sentado sobre la cama, esperándolo mientras que Draco y Narcissa estaban sentados en un par de sillas frente a la ventana, aparentemente quería escuchar su veredicto. Zabini estaba de pie en una esquina, casi completamente oculto por las sombras y cruzado de brazos, analizándolo todo.

-Buenos días- saludo y se giró hacia el patriarca Malfoy –antes que nada quisiera disculparme por ausentarme el día de ayer…-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, muchacho. Lo importante es que te encuentras bien- Harry se sorprendió ante tanta franqueza, pero aceptó el comentario con una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora es momento de proceder. Verá señor Malfoy, a pesar de que los magos poseemos características especiales que nos permiten hacer cosas que la mayoría de las personas no, eso no quiere decir que seamos indestructibles, por el contrario, nuestro cuerpo nace y crece, cuando es malherido sangra, y es perfectamente capaz de morir- comenzó el moreno.- Así pues, nuestro cuerpo es como cualquier otro, independientemente de que es capaz de dominar la magia, puede verse afectado por pero eso no quiere decir que la magia no pueda utilizarse contra los males comunes…

-Pero los muggles y los squibs no pueden ser curados con magia- Interrumpió Zabini, desde su esquina. Harry lo miró, intentando reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos ante el claro recordatorio de la inferioridad de aquellas personas no-mágicas.

-No, pero los magos si, por suerte. El señor Lucius padece de anemia, pero podemos tratarla con poción re abastecedora de sangre para corregir la mala producción de glóbulos rojos. Tendrá que beberla una vez cada tercer día y cuidar su alimentación, pero por lo demás podrá gozar de una vida completamente normal.

-Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Narcissa.

-Me temo que tendrá que beberla siempre, para evitar recaídas. Hay algo más… la anemia suele ser hereditaria, así que hay una gran probabilidad de que Dra…- carraspeó mirando al rubio –de que el señor Malfoy también la padezca, así que sería conveniente que también tome algo de re abastecedora, para prevenir problemas futuros. Una vez por semana será suficiente.

Luego de recibir los agradecimientos de los Malfoy y de entregarles los frascos suficientes para la semana, con la promesa de enviarles más apenas llegase a Hampshire, acompañó a Malfoy a su despacho, seguido de Blaise Zabini.

Los dos se sentaron en el escritorio, a excepción de Zabini, quien permaneció de pie. Harry sospechó que lo hacía sólo para ponerlo nervioso, así que intentó ignorarlo a toda costa. Draco miró por encima del hombro del moreno, seguramente para ver a su amigo, aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Potter. Aun en contra de los pronósticos has logrado lo que ningún sanador pudo en todo este tiempo, y serás generosamente recompensado por ello.

-¿Recompensado?

-Tu pago por haber hecho bien tu trabajo.

-Ah, claro…- Zabini bufó a sus espaldas. Ignóralo, se dijo.

-Como sabrás, los Malfoy reconocemos el valor de las cosas y ciertamente las circunstancias señalan a que debes ser bien retribuido por tu labor. ¿Cuánto fue lo que te ofreció Ronald?

-¿Ronald? Mencionó algo sobre un saco de galeones…- comentó distraídamente, recordando al pelirrojo ofrecerle su peso en galeones, pero era ridículo mencionarlo.

-Muy bien, así será- dijo Malfoy.

-Espera ¿qué?

-¿No es suficiente? Bien, que sean dos sacos.

-No, no puedo aceptar eso- dijo Harry, alarmado. ¿Cuántos galeones había en un solo saco? ¿Mil? Era demasiado, incluso un solo saco parecía excesivo.

-¿Qué sucede, deseas más? Bien, que sean tres sacos entonces.- Un gruñido se escuchó a sus espaldas y no pudo más.

-Malfoy, ¿te importaría si discutimos esto en privado?- el rubio pareció sorprendido, pero aceptó con un asentimiento.

-Blaise, ¿podrías salir unos minutos?-

-Estaré afuera- aceptó de mala gana y salió. Una vez sin la presencia de Zabini podía pensar con mayor claridad. Suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar, pero Malfoy había empezado antes.

-Entonces, regresando al tema, ¿cuánto quieres?

-Lo mismo que cobraría normalmente.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Dos snickles…

-¿Por hora?

-…por consulta.

-Vaya, en verdad es una miseria. ¿Y aun así te atreves a regalar dinero a los niños?

-Mi herencia me ha servido de mucho y sé cómo administrar… espera ¿cómo sabes lo de los niños?

-He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, Potter y me atrevo a asegurar que casi todo es verdad.

-¿A sí, y qué has escuchado?

-Que eres un medimago brillante, pero una persona muy torpe; que vives de una forma más modesta de lo que tu posición supondría,- dijo, levantándose del escritorio y parándose frente al moreno –que a pesar de tener cara de tonto eres un hombre inteligente y…-

-¿Y qué?- preguntó, removiéndose en su asiento por la repentina aproximación del rubio. Draco recargó la mano en el respaldo de la silla, acorralándolo.

-…que eres un excelente besador- terminó en un susurro

-¿A-a sí, y quién dice eso?

-Yo lo digo- murmuró contra sus labios antes de unirlos. Harry le rodeo la cintura con los brazos de manera automática, sintiendo la presión de su pecho desaparecer por completo, se sentía bien de nuevo, completo: lleno. Pero esas cosas nunca duran lo suficiente, cuando Draco se separó de él, aun con los ojos cerrados, frente contra frente le dijo entre susurros:

-No tienes por qué irte… deja Hampshire y quédate, abandona a esos muggles y quédate conmigo…- Harry abrió los ojos, tenso. Lo había pensado, pero ¿era capaz? ¿podría dejar a todas esas personas desatendidas sólo porque a él ya no se le daba la gana regresar? Hermione no podría atenderlos por siempre, y cuando ella se fuera toda esa gente a la que daba servicios sin pedirles nada a cambio y les permitía pagar a plazos, se verían obligados a recurrir a otros medimagos y sabía por experiencia propia que nadie los atendería si los encontraban enfermos y sin un solo knut. No, no podía quedarse por mucho que quisiera, además estaba el otro asunto...

-No puedo.

-¿Qué dices?

-No puedo dejar a todas esas personas así…

-Tú y tu complejo de héroe.

-No, no es sólo eso. Draco, mira a tu alrededor: yo jamás podría ofrecerte nada como esto y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que tú te hagas cargo de mí.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- preguntó el rubio, alejándose de él. –Harry te quiero, nada de eso me importa.

-Y yo a ti. Pero a la larga importará, venimos de mundos distintos ¿es que no lo ves? Puede que tú no lo veas, pero no importa a cuántos magos sangre pura sane, al final siempre me verán por debajo de ellos y a ti por estar conmigo.

-Entonces… esto será todo.

-Así parece.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Harry.

-El placer fue mío- y con esto último se levantó.

-Eres un pésimo negociante, ¿lo sabías?

-Eso me han dicho- dijo con una sonrisa triste y salió del despacho, topándose con Zabini de pie en el pasillo. Harry pasó frente a él sin mirarlo y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer su maleta y a escribir una corta carta a su amiga, pidiéndole que enviara las pociones necesarias lo antes posible.

.

.

N.A: oh perdónenme por la tardanza, esta ha sido una semana algo larga, pero por fin salió el cap. Espero les haya gustado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi beta Chuliot, por acompañarme y ayudarme a sacarlo adelante, además sin ella mi cuenta habría muerto hace algunos días, así que le estoy eternamente agradecida.

Nos leemos pronto n_n Chane~~


	15. Capítulo 14: De vuelta a Hampshire

**Disclaimer**: Por qué no me pertenece Harry Potter? Sería una excelente dueña *^*

.

.

**Capítulo 14: De vuelta a Hampshire.**

.

Una semana después de haber regresado todo parecía estar de vuelta a la normalidad. Harry salía a diario para hacer sus revisiones domiciliarias, compraba algunas cosas con el boticario y regresaba a preparar pociones y no salía de su despacho en todo el resto del día.

La noche siguiente a cuando había llegado a casa, un búho lo esperaba de pie en su ventana sosteniendo un pequeño costal del tamaño de su puño y un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Harry tomó ambos y dio una golosina al ave antes de verla partir. La nota rezaba:

"Olvidaste esto antes de partir. No me importan tus estúpidas tarifas, de todas formas vas a regalar el resto."

El contenido le extrañó, en especial porque las palabras escritas le sonaban tan familiares. Dejando el pergamino a un lado abrió el pequeño saco para encontrarlo lleno de galeones. Se tomó unos segundos para compadecer al búho que había traído el paquete desde Wiltshire para luego negar con la cabeza. Draco era un hombre obstinado, sin duda pero era una buena persona, le constaba…

Hermione entró a su despacho, sin haber tocado antes a la puerta, distrayéndolo de sus notas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba en un desesperado intento de recuperar el aliento. Por el estado de su peinado podía decir que había llegado corriendo hasta ahí.

-Hermione, ¿qué sucede?

-Jamás creerás lo que sucedió hoy.

-¿Se te hará una costumbre comenzar las conversaciones así?

-¿Y tú me dejarás contarte algo sin interrumpirme?

-Sabes que yo no sirvo para estas cosas, Hermione. Deberías ir con las chicas Patil si emoción es la reacción que buscas.

-Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo la tuya, así que debes aguantarlo y fingir que te emociona.

-Bien, lo intentaré. ¿Qué te sucedió hoy?

-No- dijo la castaña, negando con la cabeza pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, -con más emoción.- Harry rodó los ojos, pero cedió de todas formas.

-Oh por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué es lo que te puso tan feliz?- preguntó con fingida emoción y agudizando un poco su voz, para regresar a su expresión cotidiana. -¿Mejor?

-No era tan difícil, ¿cierto?- rio Hermione. Harry no podía recordar haberla visto tan feliz en alguna otra ocasión. De pronto se sintió genuinamente intrigado.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás, desde que te fuiste a Wiltshire, Ron estuvo por aquí un tiempo…-

-¿Ahora lo llamas Ron?- preguntó, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga…oh.

-Sí… bueno, como Ginny regresó a casa de sus padres, tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos mucho mejor. Ha leído todos y cada uno de los libros que le he prestado y charlamos sobre ellos, también me ha regalado unos más, todos espléndidos, lo juro. Por las tardes salimos a tomar el té. Harry, es el caballero perfecto.

-Bueno, supongo que cada quien tiene su propia definición de perfección…- murmuró más para sí que otra cosa, sintiendo una desagradable oleada de melancolía, pero su amiga estaba tan absorta con su propia historia que no lo notó.

-Hace un par de horas, estaba paseando con él en el campo hasta que llegamos a la orilla del río y nos sentamos sobre un tronco para charlar; entonces comenzó a decir que jamás había conocido a una dama tan inteligente y bella como yo. Yo le dije que exageraba, que sólo se debía a que leo demasiado y que algunos lo consideran anormal en una joven de mi edad, pero él contestó que no le importaba, que por el contrario le parecía maravilloso que yo fuese así y luego… ¡Harry, dijo que quería compartir el resto de su vida conmigo!

-Espera, quieres decir que él…

-¡Me pidió matrimonio!- asintió su amiga levantándose. Harry se levantó también para abrazarla. Bien si Hermione quería a su amigo alegre y entusiasmado, lo había conseguido. El moreno la cargó y la hizo girar un par de veces, riendo.

-Cuando tenga tiempo iré a darle el pésame- bromeó su amigo, ganándose un golpe en el brazo. –¡Oye!

-Te lo mereces.

-¿Y cuándo será el gran evento?

-Aún no lo sabemos, esta noche irá a hablar con mis padres y por la mañana irá a visitar a su familia para darles la noticia.

-Ya veo. Muchas felicidades, Hermione. Ronald es un buen hombre y si te hace feliz…-

-Muchísimo, Harry.

-Entonces tienes mi bendición como tu mejor amigo- bromeó. La castaña rio y ambos volvieron a sus asientos.

-Muchas gracias.

-Será la boda del siglo, te lo aseguro.

-No lo creo,- le contradijo Hermione –esa será la de Astoria.

-¿La hija menor de los Greengrass? No sabía que estaba comprometida.

-Sí, desde hace algunos años se arregló su compromiso con Malfoy.

-…¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó sin aliento.

-Así es, aparentemente sus padres lo precisaron desde que eran niños, para unir las fortunas. El padre de Astoria está orgulloso por ello, imagínate son más de cincuenta mil galeones al año.

-Pero Draco no la quiere- murmuró, confundido y frunciendo el ceño sin notarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo hace?

-Porque él…- comenzó, pero se interrumpió apenas y notó que estaba hablando en voz alta. Astoria sí estaba al nivel de los Malfoy, a diferencia suya, no tenía derecho a molestarse porque había rechazado a Draco en primer lugar. Maldición, no debía de sentirse tan molesto y desolado, después de todo era obvio que Malfoy debía casarse y tener un heredero, pero Draco… -Nada, Hermione, no me hagas caso.

-¿Seguro, estás bien?

-Sí, sólo algo cansado.

-Has estado trabajando más de lo normal últimamente, Harry. Deberías de tomarte un descanso.

-Sí… sí, tal vez lo haga.

-¿Seguro no necesitas nada?

-No, estoy bien. Seguro tienes un montón de cosas que hacer, y aun debes prepararte para esta noche. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias Harry, vendré mañana a ayudarte con las pociones. Sigo sin entender por qué has hecho tantas dosis.

-Necesito suplir una cantidad vitalicia, Hermione y mientras más tenga, mucho mejor.

Y tras decir esto ambos se despidieron, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos. Draco iba a casarse. Iba a casarse. Con Astoria Greengrass. Se casaba por dinero, por órdenes de su padre. Draco le había pedido que se quedara y lo rechazó. Ahora debía casarse con una persona con la que ni siquiera podía bailar sin esconder su completo disgusto. Astoria no conocía a Draco, él sí. Maldición, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas? No hacía más que atormentarse, tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó ir, ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias, porque obviamente Draco no iba a ir por él en su blanco corcel para decirle que lo amaba, en especial porque iba a casarse.

Así pasaron las horas, mientras él permanecía sentado y quieto en su estudio, sin hacer nada más que pensar. Pensar en Draco, en Astoria, tratando de convencerse de que él estaría bien, tal vez no inmediatamente, pero tal vez con el tiempo, lograría hacerse a la idea de vivir sin Draco a su lado…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Desvió su vista al reloj, eran más de las ocho de la noche, ¿quién estaría afuera tan tarde? Tal vez sería alguna emergencia, eso lo hizo levantarse apresuradamente, suponiendo lo peor y tal vez, cuando lo meditó más tarde, se daría cuenta de que tal vez sí habría sido lo peor que le podría haber sucedido.

Cuando abrió la puerta del consultorio el rostro del señor Greengrass lo recibió con un gesto cargado de molestia, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa, por lo que Harry notó.

-Señor Greengrass- saludo, pero el hombre no le contestó su saludo, por el contrario entró airadamente. Harry cerró la puerta y se giró para enfrentar a su visitante. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta había esperado muchas cosas, menos las palabras que salieron de la boca del mago, al grado de dejarlo helado.

-Usted no puede comprometerse con el hijo de los Malfoy.

.

.

N.A: Lamento haber tardado tanto D: pero este cap me costó algo de trabajo, tuve que reescribirlo varias veces hasta que me salió bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alientan a seguir con este trabajo :33

Que tengan una buena semana, nos leemos ;D


	16. Capítulo 15: La visita de Greengrass

**Disclaimer: **Comienzo a hacerme a la idea de que Harry Potter no me pertenece... Mentira, ojalá fuera mío! *^*

.

.

**Capítulo 15: La visita del señor Greengrass.**

.

Se le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo? Había rechazado a Draco previendo esta clase de episodios así que ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo de todos modos? O mejor aún: ¿Cómo era posible que el señor Greengrass apareciese ante él, con el único propósito de anular un compromiso inexistente? Los segundos seguían corriendo en el reloj y Harry permanecía sin poder decir nada, víctima de la afilada mirada de del señor Greengrass.

-Yo…- dijo, por fin –lo lamento, señor pero no sé de qué habla.

-¿Ahora fingirá demencia? Bien, seré directo con usted. Ha llegado a mis oídos que usted y el señor Malfoy sostienen una aventura y que usted pretende hurtar al prometido de mi hija…!-

-¿Hurtar?- le interrumpió, molesto –Habla usted de Draco Malfoy como si fuese un objeto, un premio que hay que ganar.

-Así que no niega sus intenciones para con el prometido de mi hija- alegó el hombre, sin atender a las protestas del medimago, exasperándolo aún más.

-Mis intenciones no son problema suyo, y en lo que al señor Malfoy concierne…-

-Claro que son problema mío- le interrumpió –porque todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco Malfoy me concierne a mí también, ¿tiene una idea del tiempo que ha tomado planear el compromiso entre ambas familias? ¿Sabe usted cuánto he invertido para poder realizar esta boda, los favores que he tenido que realizar en nombre de afianzar el futuro de la menor de mis hijas y del resto de mi familia? No me pruebe, señor Potter porque no sabe lo que estoy dispuesto a ser para cobrar mi inversión.

-¿Inversión? ¡Está usted hablando de dos seres humanos, no de la mercancía corriente con la que usted comercia! Habla como si lo único que le importara fuera recuperar su fortuna y hacerse con la de los Malfoy, valiéndose del lazo que unirá a su hija con Draco. Es usted despreciable.

-Oh, no me juzgue despreciable, que si hay alguien interesado con hacerse del dinero de los Malfoy es usted. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, sé que se las arregló para desprestigiar al sanador de los Malfoy sólo para infiltrarse en la familia. Ha sido un plan muy astuto y al fin cree poder cosechar los frutos, pero no lo permitiré. Dígame, ¿cuánto quiere?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nott en todo esto? No lo comprendo.

-¿Cuánto quiere para deshacer esta tontería que tiene con el hijo de Malfoy?- exigió sin prestarle atención nuevamente.

-Escúcheme, ya he tolerado demasiado sus insultos, para que encima me compare con usted. A mí no me importa el dinero de los Malfoy, y aunque tuviera algo que ver con Draco, ciertamente no lo dejaría por cualquier cantidad que usted podría ofrecerme, ¿no es usted mismo quien persigue tal fortuna? ¿Qué podría ofrecerme usted que no me puedan dar los Malfoy?- preguntó, con fingida arrogancia. Si Greengrass quería jugar a quién pega más fuerte, pues bien él también sabía jugar y si tenía ocasión de herir el orgullo de ese hombre, mucho mejor.

-Así que lo hace, admite que va tras la fortuna que pertenece a mi hija, por derecho.

-Yo no voy tras de nada, pero le aseguraré algo: si estuviese con Draco no lo dejaría ir por nada en el mundo, en especial con una oferta tan insignificante y ofensiva como el dinero, porque no habría oro suficiente en este mundo o en cualquiera que me hiciera dejar de quererlo…- terminó en un susurro, bajando la mirada y sintiendo su pecho doler por la añoranza y el cariño que le profesaba al rubio. No esperaba decir tantas verdades en un supuesto, en especial frente al hombre que lo juzgaba de caza fortunas, pero estaba hecho y se sentía exhausto. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Greengrass había ganado, su hija se casaría con Draco y él no tendría el derecho a sentirse miserable, aunque lo hiciera de todos modos.

-Salga de mi consultorio- le pidió firme, pero sin mirarlo.

-Esto no se quedará así, Potter. Iré con los Malfoy, ellos sabrán hacer que su enferma aventurilla con el prometido de mi hija termine de una vez por todas.

-Haga lo que quiera, sólo lárguese- pidió, ignorando las amenazas del hombre que salía hecho una furia y azotando la puerta.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, tenía demasiado en la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? Quería a Draco como nunca imaginó posible, por su fuerza, por su estoicismo, porque a pesar de ser criado de una manera rígida era un hombre curioso y con criterio propio, por su expresión en el rostro cuando bailaba y se dejaba llevar mientras tocaba el piano. Había tenido todo eso y lo dejó ir ¿y por qué? Por no considerarse lo suficientemente bueno y ahora Draco pasaría el resto de su vida a lado de una mujer a la que no quería.

-Maldición- murmuró al vacío, apretando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, por debajo de sus gafas –Maldición… Draco, por favor no te cases con ella… ni con nadie. Draco por favor…- su voz se perdió en el nudo que se instaló en su garganta. Ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba agotado, pero ni siquiera podía levantarse del sofá. Para cuando comenzó a amanecer Harry por fin cayó dormido, víctima del agotamiento, pero cuando su cabeza se inclinó a un lado, no hubo hombro alguno en el cual recargarse o brazo alguno que lo rodeara para protegerlo del frío.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la mañana siguiente lo encontró con las mismas ropas del día anterior, con un par de ojeras oscuras y profundas surcándole los ojos por debajo de las gafas torcidas. Se veía realmente agotado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo le quitó las gafas y lo tapó con una de las cobijas que había en las habitaciones de arriba. Le preocupó encontrarlo en ese estado, pero prefirió dejarlo descansar y vigilar las pociones que aún estaban en el fuego. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para preguntarle lo que le sucedía, últimamente su amigo actuaba algo extraño, aunque tratara de disimularlo, Hermione era perfectamente capaz de entrever la tristeza en sus movimientos y notar que Harry se encerraba en su despacho más de lo normal.

Harry despertó un par de horas más tarde al sentir el aroma a comida golpearle la nariz. Frente a él había una bandeja con un plato y un vaso, se frotó los ojos, confundido y frente a él descubrió una silueta.

-¿Draco?- preguntó en un murmullo ronco y desorientado. Dejó sus manos vagar entre sus cosas hasta que dio con sus gafas y se las llevó de vuelta a sus ojos. Frente a él se encontró con nadie más que Hermione Granger. -¿Hermione, qué haces aquí a mitad de la noche?

-Ya es casi medio día, Harry.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, más despierto y sorprendido, nunca había despertado tan tarde. En seguida recordó las pociones que tenía en el laboratorio y corrió a revisarlas sin decir nada más, esperando encontrar todo hecho un desastre, pero las encontró en buen estado y en su fase correcta. Confundido regresó a la habitación donde su amiga lo esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Ya les he echado un vistazo- le dijo, simplemente.

-Gracias, Hermione

-Harry, ¿qué sucede? Has estado actuando algo extraño esta última semana, ¿te hicieron algo los Malfoy, te trataron mal?

-No, son personas muy agradables…- contestó sin expresión, regresado a su asiento.

-¿Entonces? Harry me preocupas.

-Descuida, estoy bien, sólo algo atareado.

-No es vedad, pero no insistiré. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé, gracias Hermione.

-Deberías comer algo, ya es algo tarde.

-Yo… no, no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer algo.

-Más tarde. Mejor cuéntame qué tal te fue anoche.

Y con esto su amiga comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en la noche anterior, la larga charla que su padre había tenido con ella y con Ron por separado, en el estudio, mientras su madre preparaba la cena. Los señores Granger estaban encantados con el pelirrojo al grado de invitarlo la noche siguiente a cenar, pero Ronald tuvo que excusarse porque estaría en casa de sus padres para arreglar las cosas del compromiso, pero les invitó a visitar su finca en Alton alegando que era precioso en esa época del año. Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que Harry tuvo que regresar al trabajo y Hermione a comer a casa de sus padres. Y en ese momento el moreno se sintió más solo que nunca, jamás había deseado con tantas ansias que alguien en el pueblo enfermase o sufriera un accidente, sabía que era un horrible pensamiento, pero así de desesperado estaba por sacar de su cabeza al arrogante, amable, obstinado y bien parecido Draco Malfoy.

.

.

N.A: Chan chan chan...! Apuesto a que no esperaban eso, recuerdan cuando Blaise y Nott se fueron juntos? tiempo de confabular! En fin, en fin, espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo tendremos a mi querido Draco :3 ya quiero que lo lean xDD

Por cierto, hoy (28-05) es mi cumpleaños y me siento horriblemente vieja por cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero leer sus comentarios y saber que les agrada la historia me sube el ánimo Pulitzer aquí voy xD hahahah Sí, algo peor que estar sola en tu cumpleaños es estar solo en navidad, a menos que estés solo y cumplas años en navidad, eso es mucho peor xDD

Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, para mi ese es el mejor regalo: un lector dispuesto; espero que estén todos muy bien y que tengan una semana maravillosa, chanee~~


	17. Capítulo 16: La ausencia del medimago

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... y probablemente a este paso, jamás lo haga D:

Este capítulo esta dedicado a BlackLiv por todo el apoyo que ha dado a este fic y a su servidora desde el comienzo n_n y a todos ustedes también porque son geniales lml

.

.

**Capítulo 16: La ausencia del medimago.**

.

Aquella mañana Draco Malfoy se encontraba de un pésimo humor. Habían pasado siete días, cuatro horas y treinta y cinco minutos desde que el medimago había regresado a casa y el rubio no podía dejar de sentirse irritado, más que por la ausencia de Harry, por el modo en el que le hacía sentir el hecho de que el moreno ya no estuviera. Sentía la mansión mucho más grande, el sol ya no brillaba con su antiguo resplandor, todo era gris y frío… Merlín, incluso un elfo le había preguntado si se sentía bien aquella mañana cuando le llevó su poción re abastecedora. ¡Un Malfoy nunca muestra sus emociones! Pero el hecho de tener que obedecer las órdenes del medimago, aún en su ausencia, le perturbaban. Ciertamente ya no sufría de sus constantes dolores de cabeza, de hecho se encontraba mejor que nunca, lleno de energía y pensaba con una mayor claridad y aun así, algo no estaba bien dentro de él. A menudo se perdía en sus pensamientos, todos plagados de ojos verdes y gafas redondas y cuando menos lo notaba, sus dedos apenas rozaban sus labios, en un gesto inconsciente y anhelante. ¡Vaya tontería! Potter le había dicho su punto y él lo había aceptado. Era increíble que aún en una situación como esa el moreno hubiese encontrado la sensatez que él mismo no tuvo. Pero Draco no quería ser sensato, incluso en ese momento, mientras fingía revisar un nuevo trato, su cuerpo temblaba ansioso por levantarse y hacer algo, lo que fuera, para traer a Harry de regreso. Incluso consideró dejar de tomar sus pociones hasta tener una recaída y hacerlo regresar, si no por amor, al menos por trabajo y eso, verdaderamente ya era una aberración ante el poco sentido común que aún conservaba. Lo peor era que los demás comenzaban a notarlo distinto y que, en ocasiones alarmantes, casi adivinaban el porqué de su retraimiento, todos menos Blaise. Era curioso, pero su amigo parecía ligeramente satisfecho consigo mismo, o eso creyó cuando más tarde entró a su despacho, tomando asiento frete a él y le dijo:

-Buen día, Draco ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bastante bien, gracias- contestó cortante, pero Blaise parecía divertido.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que estabas enfermo tú también?- comentó casi con ironía –Ese Potter debe de estar recibiendo las perlas por tratar a tu padre y a ti.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, su pago por trabajar aquí.

-El señor Potter se ganó cada knut, mi padre es la viva prueba.

-Sí lo es…- admitió sin ganas –Y a todo esto, ¿cuánto te pidió? Apuesto a que debió de haber sido una pequeña fortuna para que le diera vergüenza decirlo conmigo ahí- esta vez fue él quien fruncía el ceño.

-Potter pudo haber pedido su peso en galeones y yo se lo habría dado sin chistar…- su amigo lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

-Así que… ¿cuánto le diste?

-Un costal de galeones, pero no fue eso lo que pidió.

-Lo sabía, ese aprovechado te pidió mucho más, ¿no es así?- Preguntó molesto, observando cuidadosamente al rubio, pero Draco sólo lucía cansado y fastidiado. Llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz le dijo:

-No, sólo pidió su cuota usual por consulta.

-¿Y… cuánto es eso?

-Dos sickles.

-¿Por hora?

-Por consulta.

-¡Pero si es una miseria!

-Ya lo sé, por eso le mandé un costal de galeones, pero estoy seguro de que el muy imbécil ya los regaló o está en ello.

-Pero… ¿por qué haría eso?- preguntó, cada vez más confundido.

-Porque él es así. Al principio yo tampoco lo entendía del todo, ¿sabes?- dijo más para sí que para Blaise –Creí que era una fachada para agradar a los otros, pero es perfectamente capaz de demostrar su desacuerdo cuando lo hay, él no es como nosotros…-

-Por supuesto que no, ¡es un mestizo!

-¿Y eso qué? Tenemos tanto, pero somos demasiado egoístas…

-Tenemos negocios y una posición qué mantener, no podemos ir por ahí regalando el dinero.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve una posición clasista si sólo nos hace esclavos de nosotros mismos?- preguntó, molesto –Ni siquiera podemos estar con la persona que queremos por culpa de ese maldito estatus, dime: ¿de qué sirve todo el dinero del mundo, si no se puede comprar la felicidad?

-No entiendo por qué hablas de sentimientos, así de pronto, tú no eres así.

-No me conoces…- murmuró, a punto de agregar algo más, pero el sonido de unos gritos los hicieron desviar su atención. Se asomaron discretamente por la puerta, viendo una silueta rechoncha pasar apresuradamente, en dirección al estudio de su padre.

-¿Era ese el señor Greengrass?- preguntó Draco, desconcertado, pero escondido tras su máscara de seriedad y molestia.

-Así parece…De cualquier manera, Draco deberías olvidarte de ese medimago, te ha metido ideas extrañas en la cabeza, este no eres tú.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir quién soy? Adelante, estoy sumamente interesado en escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-No lo tomes así…

-Tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy- le interrumpió –porque toda mi vida se me enseñó a que debía ocultar mis emociones, a ser frío y calculador y eso estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero ya estoy cansado- dijo levantándose y saliendo con paso firme y la cabeza en alto en dirección al estudio de su padre.

Dentro escuchó a su padre hablar tranquilamente, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía y supuso que el señor Greengrass continuaba dentro, y no se equivocaba porque en unos cuantos minutos después salió hecho una furia y cuando vio a Draco le dedico una mirada cargada de odio. Eso lo descolocó ¿qué diablos le sucedía al viejo? Pero no se dejó amedrentar y le dedico una de sus mejores expresiones indiferentes y frías, antes de entrar él al estudio de Lucius.

Dentro se encontró con su padre de pie frente a un pensadero y por un momento creyó que no lo había visto entrar, así que se sentó frente al escritorio, decidido a esperar a que su padre terminara sus cavilaciones y él mismo se perdió en las suyas, al verlo ahí de pie. Definitivamente Potter había hecho un trabajo de primera, a pesar de que la solución había sido de lo más simple ¿quién hubiera pensado que el gran Lucius Malfoy padecería un mal tan… común? Aparentemente Potter sí, el moreno era un hombre excepcional sin duda, tan sencillo, tan gentil… ¡ah, vaya que lo extrañaba! ¿A quién trataba de engañar? La casa se veía más solitaria que nunca sin él caminando torpemente por ahí, las plantas pedían a gritos que el medimago las arrancase, sus libros de astronomía exigían ser tratados con el interés y el cuidado casi excesivo que sólo el moreno les había dado en todos esos siglos. Lo quería, maldición quería a Harry como nunca se había permitido querer a nadie y lo peor es que lo había hecho de una forma tan natural que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de cómo o cuando sucedió y ahora no sabía cómo retroceder y olvidarlo. Olvidarlo… no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pensar en esa simple palabra ¿sería capaz de olvidarlo algún día? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo y sinceramente no iba a intentarlo porque simplemente no sabía cómo…

-Draco, hijo- dijo Lucius, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos –ya ha pasado más de una semana, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así?

-¿A qué te refieres, padre?- preguntó francamente confundido.

-No pienses que no lo sé, soy tu padre después de todo, sé cuando algo te pasa.

-No sé de qué…

-Oh, claro que lo sabes: lo echas de menos.

-¿Perdón?

-Extrañas a Potter y eso te está matando- Draco se sintió desnudo, como si su padre lo hubiese descubierto haciendo algo indebido, y a la vez su desesperación se hizo más grande hasta que salió a flote y ya no pudo contenerla más. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se inclinó hacia el frente.

-No sé qué hacer- gimió.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Ve por él- le contestó con su inquebrantable serenidad Malfoy.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?

-Ya no eres un niño, Draco. Es hora de que te levantes y pelees por lo que quieres ¿o es que no te hemos enseñado nada tu madre y yo?

-Pero… ¿y nuestra posición? ¿Dónde quedan los títulos, las propiedades, nuestra jerarquía?- preguntó más cómo un reclamo que otra cosa.

-¿Alguna de esas cosas te hace feliz?

-Tal vez, lo creí pero ahora…- dijo, bajando el tono de su voz, recargándose en toda la extensión del respaldo –Además nuestra sangre…-

-Es cierto, Potter es un mestizo…- asintió –y ciertamente tendrías que dar un heredero, pero eso lo puedes hacer sin afectar nuestro linaje. Normalmente me opondría a todo esto, pero debo preguntar: ¿lo quieres?

-Más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Muy bien… ¿Sabes a qué vino el señor Greengrass?- le preguntó. Draco negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué tenía eso que ver con él y Harry. –Aparentemente alguien le fue con el rumor de que tú y Potter habían tenido una especie de… encuentro. Él estaba muy indignado, y con razón, después de todo eres el prometido de su hija. Quería que yo me encargase del asunto y, de ser posible, destruir al medimago en el proceso, ya que él mismo no contaba con los… medios.

-¿Te dijo todo eso?

-Sí. Aparentemente él mismo ya había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Potter… incluso me mostró sus recuerdos. Debo decirte, que si se tratase de otra persona, me negaría por completo a esta situación, incluso te obligaría a asumir tu responsabilidad para con Astoria, no sólo por el hecho de que sea un hombre, sino por su origen mestizo.- Draco se tensó al escuchar a su padre, pero aun así esperó a que terminara. –Pero estoy en deuda con ese medimago, por mucho que me pese y sé que no te podría dejar en mejores manos. Te quiere de verdad, Draco.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su padre, así que le pidió que le mostrase el recuerdo. No podía creer lo que había visto en él, Harry decía quererlo, sin importarle nada más y humillando por completo a Greengrass al mostrar su obvio interés en la fortuna Malfoy. De verdad que el medimago era único. Qué diablos, no quería de regreso y lo conseguiría: un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Me voy- dijo a su padre y se levantó apresuradamente. Lucius ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle, reconocía esa mirada en su hijo y sabía que ni aunque lo atara a una silla y lo encerrara en las mazmorras lo detendría. Ah, el amor joven, pensó con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

N.A: Aaaaahhh xDD este cap esta hecho desde que subí el 8 hohoho espero les haya gustado :3

Muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones, se siente tan bien tenerles a todos ustedes, dándome todo ese apoyo y buena vibra :33

Nos leemos pronto, que esto ya casi se termina +w+ Chanee~


	18. Capítulo 17: Estúpido Draco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... tal vez cuando domine al mundo lo haga +w+

.

.

**Capítulo 17: Estúpido Draco.**

**.**

A diferencia de los inapropiados deseos de Harry, nadie en el pueblo se enfermó, sufrió accidentes o fue a su casa a pedirle alguna poción, por lo que para el atardecer se encontraba sumido en las más grandes de las desesperaciones. Ya había revisado las pociones más de diez veces, e incluso había comenzado unas nuevas sólo por distraerse, pero estaba agotado y melancólico y… Un fuerte "crack" se escuchó en la puerta de su consultorio, ¿se habría aparecido alguien? Se acomodó las ropas lo mejor que pudo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, después de todo aun llevaba puesto el mismo traje que el día anterior, pero nada de lo que hubiese pensado en el trayecto lo habría preparado para encontrarse con un pálido y sudoroso Draco Malfoy. Harry no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, y el rubio no hacía más que jadear de cansancio, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Ha-rry… Harry, yo te…- dijo sin aliento, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la ocasión el agotamiento lo venció, sus ojos se cerraron y todo a su alrededor se oscureció, sintiéndose caer… Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos, al verlo inclinarse hacia adelante. Por un momento pensó que había caído muerto entre sus brazos y la idea lo llenó de pánico y horror, hasta que se percató de que simplemente se había desmayado ¿pero, qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Pensó mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba a una de las camillas que tenía dentro del consultorio para comprobar su presión arterial y sus signos vitales.

El rubio corría riesgos de contraer anemia, al igual que su padre, necesitaba evitar el estrés, alimentarse de forma apropiada y tomar las pociones que le había dado como una prevención extra, ¡el haberse aparecido había sido una imprudencia! Podía haberle sucedido algo peor que una simple pérdida del conocimiento, estaba furioso con él por atentar de esa manera contra su propia salud y, aun así, no podía sentirse más feliz por poder ver a Draco al menos una vez más. Con cuidado le apartó los cabellos del rostro y lo miró con curiosidad, ahora que sabía que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y sólo estaba exhausto, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué era lo que hacía Draco Malfoy ahí, frente a él? ¿A qué había ido? Y por un breve instante se permitió sentir la leve esperanza de que el rubio había ido a verlo a él, pero de inmediato se deshizo de ese pensamiento, era absurdo pero si no era por eso, entonces ¿qué? ¿Sería posible que Greengrass hubiese cumplido su amenaza y ahora venía Draco a exigirle que desmintiera aquellos vergonzosos rumores que corrían sobre ellos? Harry no lo creía posible, pero tenía sentido; después de todo, esas personas siempre se preocupaban por lo que los demás opinaban sobre ellos. Distraídamente, el moreno tomó un paño húmedo y comenzó a limpiarle el sudor del rostro, observándolo detenidamente. Harry nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver al rubio dormir y, ciertamente, era un espectáculo digno de admirar; verlo así, tan sereno era un hecho inusual, su rostro se veía mucho más joven cuando no cargaba la pesada máscara de los Malfoy, era ese el rostro de Draco en su más pura esencia. Dejó el paño a un lado y comenzó a acariciar los rubios cabellos suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarlo ¡le costaba tanto trabajo contenerse al tenerlo tan cerca! Deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, recostarse también, a su lado, y recargarse en su pecho hasta que el sol se metiera y volviera a salir… pero no podía, se recordó con amargura, alejando su mano de los rubios cabellos, como si quemaran: él no podía verlo de esa manera, no tenía ningún derecho de quererlo porque lo había rechazado, tuvo su oportunidad y la dejó ir, precisamente por eso la presencia de Draco ahí era tan desconcertante ¿Habría sucedido algo con Lucius y por eso él había ido a buscarlo?

Una hora pasó antes de que el rubio comenzara a dar señales de recuperar la consciencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue abriéndolos. Harry estaba aliviado porque por fin despertaba.

-Ah… mi cabeza- se quejó apenas, intentando incorporarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Mareado… ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi consultorio. Te apareciste hace un rato, pero sufriste un colapso. ¿En qué diablos pensabas, apareciéndote así? Tienes suerte de que no te sucediera algo peor, no estás bebiendo las pociones que te di, ¿cierto? Eres un estúpido, Draco Malfoy- le dijo, una vez que estaba seguro de que el rubio estaba bien, había regresado su enojo por su imprudencia –tienes una idea de lo preocu…- se interrumpió, desviando la mirada.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- inquirió el rubio, elevando una ceja con un gesto que parecía de lo más divertido, esto sólo lo hizo enojar aún más.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- dijo elevando su tono de voz, regresando su atención a Draco –Te apareces y caes en mis brazos completamente cubierto de sudor y pálido como un fantasma! ¡Por un momento creí que habías muerto! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hizo sentir eso? Estúpido…- terminó en un susurró.

-El señor Greengrass vino hoy a hablar con mi padre- dijo de pronto, sobresaltando al moreno, quien pronto palideció casi tanto como Draco.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quería?

-Aparentemente hacerme entrar en razón, pero poco le habría servido, porque me la han robado toda… Debo admitir, que me sorprendió mucho escucharte hablarle de esa manera y que, de no haberlo visto yo mismo, no me habría atrevido a albergar la esperanza de que pudieses cambiar de idea.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Harry, no me importa que no vivas en un castillo o que carezcas de un título, de hecho, lo prefiero así. Me gusta que seas tan torpe y distraído, que regales el dinero sin miramientos; me gusta que siempre estés intentando ayudar a los demás a toda costa; inclusive me gusta que me digas que soy un estúpido y, maldita sea, incluso me gusta que tengas más sentido común que yo, pero no voy a permitir que tú sentido común me mantenga lejos de ti, porque eso sería una verdadera estupidez. Te quiero, Harry James Potter, y no me importa que seas un medimago pobretón y mestizo, te quiero igual y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Dime que tú no lo deseas y me marcharé para siempre y jamás volveré a molestarte, tienes tanto poder sobre mí y no lo notas ¿Es que no lo ves? Todo está en tus manos, yo mismo estoy en tus manos, así que habla Potter: una palabra tuya me silenciará para siempre.- la voz del rubio había sido tan gentil y decidida que Harry se quedó sin palabras durante un momento ¿era cierto lo que Draco le decía? ¿Se había preocupado por nada, después de todo? Pero aún quedaba un asunto pendiente…

-¿Y qué hay con Astoria?

-Esta misma tarde mi padre acaba de terminar con mi compromiso con ella, luego de que su padre se mostrara a sí mismo como el cerdo interesado que es. Así que ¿qué dices?-

Harry nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida: tan feliz, confundido y aliviado. Era tanta la emoción que se aglomeró dentro de él que se dejó llevar hasta los brazos del rubio y le besó. ¡Había echado tanto de menos el sabor de esos labios! Y ahora los tenía ahí, todos para él, completamente dispuestos a corresponderle y a aumentar el ritmo con las mismas ansias y en ese momento Harry sintió que podía volar, de súbito se encontraba flotando en el aire, ya no estaba en su consultorio, sino a cientos de kilómetros lejos del suelo, completamente ingrávido y no quiso aterrizar hasta que llegó tan alto que se agotó el oxígeno y no pudo contener el aliento por más tiempo.

-¿Eso fue un sí?- preguntó Draco tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su cálido aliento rozándole el rostro.

-Por supuesto que sí, te quiero Draco Malfoy.

-Menos mal- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa a medias –comenzaba a preocuparme de que le dieras el mismo trato a todos tus pacientes.

Harry le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, pero se rio de todas formas, sintiéndose él mismo de nuevo. Había pasado los peores días de su vida lejos del rubio y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no ahora que Draco le decía por segunda vez que le quería y que ahora no estaba atado por ningún compromiso. Claro que sospechaba que las cosas no serían tan sencillas, por el contrario, esta parecía ser sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por eso, por ahora estaba muy ocupado regañando de nuevo al rubio por haberse aparecido de aquella forma tan imprudente. Le dio un par de pociones para que se estabilizara y otra más para ayudarle a dormir, pero Draco se negó rotundamente a tomar esta última si Harry no aceptaba dormir a su lado.

-Estas hecho un desastre, necesitas descansar- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para hacer sitio para los dos. Harry rodó los ojos pero al final terminó aceptando su invitación: se sentía francamente agotado y no dudaba en la palabra de Draco cuando le dijo que se veía desastroso.

-Eres fácil de convencer… que pésimo negociante eres- comentó el rubio luego de haber bebido la poción, por lo que su voz sonaba ronca y pausada, mientras lo atraía hacia sí. Era extraño, pensó Harry, nunca antes había estado de esa manera con Draco, pero se sentía casi tan natural como lo había sido bailar, o leer libros nuevos por las noches. No podía esperar por vivir más momentos como aquellos, tener pequeños detalles el uno con el otro, el poder usar el hombro del rubio como almohada mientras sentía sus delgadas manos de pianista acariciar sus desordenados cabellos.

Definitivamente Harry nunca había sido así de observador con esa clase de gestos, Draco lo estaba cambiando de una forma inesperada y sutil, y no estaba muy seguro de que eso le desagradaba. Solía ser un hombre tranquilo, ordenado y sereno, pero apenas había puesto un pie en Malfoy Manor, su mundo se había venido de cabeza y todo era por culpa del rubio que ya roncaba suavemente a su lado. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta y se reprendió por ello, sin muchas ganas. Genial, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de damisela que suspira y se acurruca a lado de su príncipe de ensueño… que tontería, todo era su culpa. Estúpido Draco.

.

.

N.A: Lo sée, no tengo perdón! Me tardé muchísimo y ni siquiera fue tan largo como quisiera TT-TT ojalá les haya gustado, porque esto aun no se acaba o.o

Bonito fin de semana n.n Chane~


	19. Capítulo 18: La boda del siglo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece... tal vez si soborno a las personas adecuadas...

.

.

**Capítulo 18: La boda del siglo.**

**.**

**.**

A diferencia de lo que Harry decía, el compromiso de Hermione no fue tan escandaloso, ciertamente las personas habían comenzado a murmurar sobre la "calidad" de la sangre de la chica, pero toda habladuría se había visto silenciada por la familia Weasley, quienes aceptaron rápidamente a Hermione como un miembro más de la familia.

A diferencia de lo que Hermione pensaba, la boda de Astoria no fue el evento del año, pero sí se armó todo un escándalo cuando se anunció el compromiso de Harry y Draco. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? En realidad, esa era la verdadera razón por la que las familias de sangre pura no prestaran mucha atención al compromiso de Ronald y Hermione: estaban demasiado ocupados prestándole toda su atención a los Malfoy, y era de esperarse después de que se hiciera pública la aprobación de Lucius Malfoy. Greengrass había dado el grito al cielo apenas enterarse, y habría hecho hasta lo imposible para separar a ambos hombres si no hubieses sido porque Astoria había escapado con Nott. El hecho había sido tan vergonzoso para Greengrass que no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo más en Hampshire y es que ¿quién habría pensado que luego de ofrecerle su hospitalidad y dejarlo dormir bajo su mismo techo como parte del agradecimiento por contarle de los planes que tenía Potter, Nott se haría con su hija menor para marcharse a Wilton? Todos los malditos sanadores eran iguales! Desde ese momento el señor Greengrass les tuvo gran aversión a todas aquellas personas dedicadas a la medimagia.

Cuando Harry regresó a la Mansión Malfoy no esperaba que Narcissa lo recibiese con tanta alegría, abrazándolo y felicitándolos a ambos, y es que luego de la sorpresiva llegada de Draco en Hampshire, habían decidido esperar una semana antes de emprender el regreso en carruaje (Harry no le permitió volver a aparecerse para no atentar contra su salud a pesar de las protestas del rubio) Así que Draco había enviado a sus padres una carta para comunicarles su compromiso con el medimago, y para avisarles que estarían de regreso en unos días. Esto a Lucius no le sorprendió demasiado, no tanto como a Narcissa al menos, pero luego de que su marido le explicase la situación, se adaptó rápidamente a los deseos de su hijo. Claro que al principio estaba algo preocupada porque, obviamente, Harry jamás podría darle un heredero, pero Lucius la habría tranquilizado, después de todo siempre podían conseguir una madre sustituta y que ellos criasen a la creatura como si fuera suyo y el apellido Malfoy perduraría además, si Draco era feliz con el medimago ella lo aceptaría encantada.

Todo iba de lo más normal en la mansión… o por lo menos todos parecían conformes con la situación. Todos menos Blaise Zabini. A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos días desde su estadía en la Mansión Malfoy, para arreglar los asuntos de la boda con sus suegros, Harry aun percibía cierta hostilidad de parte de Zabini, ya que siempre le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados o evitaba dirigirle la palabra. Incluso se preguntó si le había ofendido sin darse cuenta, pero Draco le dijo que su amigo era un amargado y que no le hiciera mucho caso. Y así había hecho, hasta una mañana de martes en que Zabini le llamó mientras él caminaba hacia el jardín de la casa.

-Potter, acompáñame- dijo en un tono que no prestaba discusión y comenzó a caminar, sin cerciorarse de que lo estaba siguiendo. Harry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta el despacho de Draco, quien había salido a cerrar un negocio junto con su padre. Una vez dentro tomó asiento y esperó a que el otro hablara.

-Sabía que eras un peligro desde que te vi- comenzó Zabini, caminado por la habitación. –Al pricipio creí que sólo eran rumores, pero luego hiciste que Draco se deshiciera de Nott y te acercaste más a él. Cuando los vi juntos en el salón, supuse que algo sucedía, pero no creí que fuese tan grave. Draco está distinto y todo es por tu culpa. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-¿Y detestas que sea feliz?- preguntó el moreno, elevando una ceja, confundido.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Draco solía ser un hombre tranquilo, serio y frío. Siempre lo fue, un sangre pura en todos los sentidos. Pero de pronto llegas tú y haces que comience a cuestionarse todo y que desee regalar el dinero por placer. Ahora su boda está en boca de todos, ha permitido que su vida se convierta en un chiste para todos y ni siquiera le importa, en el pasado habría hecho hasta lo imposible por callarlos… mejor aún, no habría hecho nada que provocara esas habladurías.

-¿Y qué importa lo que opine la gente?- preguntó intentando no reírse.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Hablas igual que él! O tal vez es él quien se parece a ti ahora…

-Te equivocas- dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza tranquilamente –Draco y yo somos muy distintos, pero él sabe ser amable a su propia manera, y si no le importa lo que opinen los demás, es porque de verdad carece de importancia. Uno no puede permitir que otros vivan tú vida.

-Maldición- dijo Zabini, dejándose caer en una silla pesadamente –Draco tenía razón.

-Te lo dije- dijo alguien desde el marco de la perta. Harry no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber que se trataba del rubio, en especial cuando ya lo tenía de pie a un lado suyo, inclinándose para besarlo. Al principio le sorprendió la muestra de afecto, en especial porque lo hacía frente a Blaise, así que sospechó que sólo lo hacía para molestar a su amigo, pero él aceptó de todos modos. –Hola, Harry- le dijo al separarse.

-Hola, ¿en qué tenías razón, Draco?

-En que eres distinto a los demás… y que eres magnífico besando, pero no voy a permitir que él compruebe eso- agregó elevando una ceja.

-Claro, aun no estamos casados y tú ya me estás prohibiendo cosas?- preguntó divertido.

-Yo no te prohíbo nada, pero cualquiera que se te acerque a más de dos metros con otra intención que nos sea el felicitarte por tu esplendido, atento y apuesto marido, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Y modesto, no olvides modesto marido.

-Es cierto, lo olvidaba. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Desde su lugar, Zabini carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia.

-¿Sigues ahí?- le preguntó Draco.

-Sí, por desgracia.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes- observó Draco, haciendo a su amigo rodar los ojos.

-Ahora sí eres el Draco que conozco- suspiró-, de todos modos tenía que ir a arreglar lo de tu próxima casa, con Lucius- dijo antes de salir.

Durante el tiempo en que Draco se había quedado con Harry para que recuperara fuerzas, habían charlado sobre qué hacer luego de la boda. Como Harry se resistió a dejar el pueblo y sus pacientes, Draco accedió a vivir ahí con la condición de dejarlo remodelar el lugar, ampliarlo un poco y tal vez agregar espacio a su consultorio. Al moreno le pareció una excelente idea y Draco comenzó a buscar algunos negocios en los que invertir que estuvieran en Hamshire.

* * *

La ceremonia se ofició en Wiltshire, naturalmente. Nada tan grande como Narcissa hubiese querido, pero todo fuese por la comodidad de Harry.

-Se sentirá mejor si no lo atosigan tan pronto, madre- le había dicho Draco mientras discutían el asunto en privado –pero él no se atreverá a contradecir tus deseos si deseas invitar a media Inglaterra.

Narcissa no estaba tan segura, pero Harry había sanado a su marido, y había demostrado ser un caballero digno de su hijo, así que al final aceptó a ayudarlo a hacerlo sentir mejor, en especial porque nunca había visto a su hijo cuidar de alguien con tanto ahínco, no de una forma tan poco sutil.

Para sorpresa de Harry, varios de los invitados fueron le fueron familiares, ya que había atendido a muchos de ellos en alguna ocasión. Naturalmente toda la familia Weasley asistió, así que pudo conocer a los hermanos de Ron y a sus respectivas esposas (Hermione dentro de este grupo). Blaise también estuvo presente y, para el agrado de todos, con la mejor de las disposiciones, incluso el trato hostil hacia el moreno había desaparecido, parecía que al fin había terminado aceptando que Draco le quería y que él no iba en busca de su fortuna. Todo parecía ir bien, la ceremonia tuvo un principio tranquilo y un término alegre y para el anochecer todos los invitados disfrutaban bailando en el salón al son del piano mientras interpretaba melodías por sí sólo. Todos menos Harry y Draco.

-La primera vez que te vi aquí, me di cuenta de que en realidad había mucho más en ti de lo que yo imaginaba- le decía Harry, mientras caminaban lado a lado por el jardín, con el brillo de las luciérnagas guiándolos, con el ligero sonido de la música dejado atrás.

-Yo supe eso mucho antes, en el baile de los Greengrass. Eres una persona sumamente inusual, extraño incluso.

-¿Debería de sentirme ofendido?- rio Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, si no lo fueras no me habría sentido intrigado por ti y me habría aburrido rápidamente. Puedo ser algo caprichoso…-

-¡No me digas!

-Oh, cállate- bromeó –aunque debo admitir que Blaise tiene algo de razón: cambiaste mi forma de pensar por completo, al principio me molestó ¿quién te creías que eras haciéndome sentir inferior? Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, por mucho que me enfureciera. Creo que sólo estaba un poco celoso.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho cuando Ron me pidió venir a tratar a tu padre.

-Me lo imagino, yo fui quien se lo pidió.

-¿A pesar de que me odiabas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Nunca te odie- rio Draco –todo lo contrario: tenía deseos de verte y saber quién eras. En realidad no me importaba si podías sanar a mi padre o no, nadie lo había logrado y no esperaba que tú lo hicieras.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que tienes tanta fe en mi…

-No seas tonto, simplemente no podía hacerme a muchas ilusiones, pero una vez más demostraste lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Vas a contradecirme por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Sólo cuando estés equivocado.

-Eso es un no, entonces.

-Oh, volvió el Draco modesto…

-Nunca se fue- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se volvió para replicar, por lo que no vio al gnomo que corría frente a él para recoger una baya. El moreno cayó inevitablemente, tratando de sostenerse en Draco pero haciéndolo caer de todos modos.

-Maldición- se quejó Harry –te juro que conseguiré un jarvey si otro gnomo vuelve a hacer eso.

-No culpes a los gnomos por tu torpeza- se burló el rubio, apoyándose en sus codos para ver a Harry a la cara.

-¡Casi me matan en una ocasión!

-¿Debo conseguir un pequeño ejército de jarvey's, cariño?

-No…- contestó luego de unos instantes –sería muy cruel.

-Lo sabía, eres demasiado bueno, incluso con los gnomos de jardín- rio. Harry lo observó cuidadosamente, el rubio siempre reía con todo el rostro, con los ojos y la frente: todo un espectáculo digno de ver. En ese momento, en plena noche y recostado sobre la hierba Harry supo que no había persona en el mundo a quien él pudiese amar tanto como amaba a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Con este pensamiento rodeó las caderas del rubio con sus brazos, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos y del calor compartido. Draco sonrió afectadamente y bajó los brazos hasta recostarse por completo sobre el moreno y dejando sus labios encontrarse como ya lo habían hecho en tantas ocasiones.

Si había una forma de ser más feliz, Draco la desconocía y de hecho, la juzgaría de imposible ya que no creía que fuese posible ser más feliz de lo que él era en ese preciso instante y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna y sobre la hierba verde, se juraron amor eterno con las manos, con el vaivén voluptuoso de sus caderas al entregarse a la pasión desenfrenada, entre gemidos de placer, con su aliento entrecortado, con uñas y dientes para dejar trazado un mapa de todo ese goce sobre sus pieles hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos de máscaras y ropas se dejaron vencer por el cansancio en brazos de Morfeo.

Así, el alba los recibió con un terrible golpe helado que provocó un resfrío en ambos, mientras caminaban abrazados de regreso a la mansión para dormir lo que les quedaba antes de la hora del desayuno; Draco se sintió agradecido de tener un medimago tan eficiente en casa, un resfrío no sería nada para Harry. Sí, todo iría muy bien.

.

.

N.A: Oh por Salazar, no puedo creer que esto ya llegó a su fin! x,D (aunque tengo intención de hacer un epílogo, así que esto aún no termina del todo +w+) De verdad espero poder haber cubierto sus expectativas y bueno, contestando a la pregunta de **kasandra potter **, no habrá mpreg, al menos no en este fic, pero tengo uno donde sí, claro que sí habrá, esperenlo xD

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, que tengan un bonito fin de semana (o lo que queda de él xD)

Chane :33


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Y jamás me perteneció Harry Potter u.u

.

.

**Epílogo.**

.

Por desgracia no todo fue tan bien todo el tiempo. Draco estaba encerrado en su despacho, revisando unos papeles, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en ellos. Extrañaba a Harry. ¿Hacía cuánto se había ido? ¿Una semana, un mes, un año? Bien podía haber pasado un siglo y Draco lo extrañaría igual. La casa se sentía tan vacía sin él, luego de su partida… Era una suerte tener a Scorpius con él o se sentiría totalmente acabado, aún recordaba cuando le habían dado la noticia de que había tenido un barón.

Fue Narcissa quien se lo dijo una mañana, cuando los llamó por la chimenea. Ambos se sorprendieron de verla ahí, ya que para hacer una llamada de ese tipo era necesario inclinarse sobre la chimenea, y como bien había dicho Draco en una ocasión: un Malfoy nunca se sienta en el suelo. Entonces le dijo que Tracey, la mujer que había accedido a traer al mundo a su hijo, los había ido a visitar y comenzó labor de parto inesperadamente. Harry se había levantado de inmediato, murmurando cosas como "le advertí que no viajara en ese estado" y "debió quedarse en casa" mientras iba de un lado a otro para ponerse su chaqueta y darle una a Draco. Habían tenido que aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy unos minutos más tarde. La chica estaba en perfecto estado de salud, y el bebé ni se diga. Luego de la histeria inicial, Harry y Draco se sintieron sumamente felices.

Eso había sido hace cinco años, luego de que llevaran dos de casados. Draco suspiro ante el recuerdo ¿cómo era posible que se hubiese hecho tan dependiente a la presencia del moreno? ¿Qué haría ahora que se había ido…? Cerró los puños, sintiéndose molesto de súbito. Todo era culpa de ese estúpido carruaje, de ese estúpido caballo que tuvo que asustarse con una estúpida serpiente. Si no hubiese sido por ese accidente, Harry estaría con él en ese momento, abrazándolo por los hombros y murmurándole cosas al oído para no dejarlo trabajar, entonces Draco fingiría molestia mientras luchaba por contener la risa que le provocaban los malos chistes del moreno, hasta que se diera por vencido y dejara los papeles a un lado para hacerse con esos labios que sabían tan bien, y se sentiría feliz, completo y cálido. Pero no. No, en lugar de un momento tan sencillo y alegre como le fueron usuales durante los siete años que llevaban juntos, se encontraba ahí, sólo con sus pensamientos, sintiéndose amargado, incompleto y frío, muy frío. Le hacía tanta falta! Lo único que le había detenido al desear ir tras él había sido su hijo. De no haber sido por Scorpius, Draco se habría rendido fácilmente a la ausencia del medimago ¿Cómo había sido posible que amar a una persona lo hubiese cambiado tanto? Y mejor aún: ¿Cómo era que él mismo lo había permitido?

Se levantó pesadamente y se sirvió una copa de Whisky de fuego, a pesar de que Harry le había prohibido beber luego de diagnosticarle anemia a su padre, pero ahora que Harry no estaba ¿qué más daba? Necesitaba despejarse un poco, olvidarse de la larga ausencia del moreno al menos unos momentos. Justo cuando estaba llevándose el vaso a los labios, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hizo su vaso a un lado y se dispuso a abrir; del otro lado se encontró con un par de ojos grises mirándolo desde abajo, con el cuello estirado hacia arriba y vestido como todo un caballerito, Scorpius lo miraba de forma ansiosa y penetrante.

-Scorpius, hijo- dijo Draco alzándolo en brazos -¿qué sucede?

-Extraño a papá…- murmuró abrazándose a su cuello. Draco casi pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta. -¿En dónde está?-

-Lejos- contestó luego de un corto silencio, luego de aclararse la garganta.

-¿Por qué no vamos con él?

-Oh no, hijo no podemos ir con papá… no ahora.

Trató de tranquilizarse, estaba exagerado al sentirse tan miserable, después de todo había pasado toda su vida sin Harry, era ridículo. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y dejó a su hijo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no mejor llamas a Hugo por chimenea y lo invitas a jugar?- le preguntó, tratando de distraerlo. El niño asintió y salió corriendo, emocionado por la idea de jugar con el hijo de los Weasley. Cuando Scorpius salío, se llevó las manos al cabello, quitándoselo del rostro y regresando a su lugar tras su escritorio, recordando aquel día. Había sucedido todo tan de prisa… ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Harry.

Harry iba caminando por la acera, regresando de realizar una consulta a domicilio cuando todo había sucedido. Fue algo muy rápido en realidad, cuando unos segundos después de haber saludado a los McLaggen, había visto su carruaje colapsar, desatando el infierno. Cormac tenía una pierna rota y su mujer había recibido un severo golpe en la cabeza que la había sumido en un estado de inconsciencia del que, hasta donde Draco sabía, aún no despertaba. Harry fue a socorrerlos de inmediato, y marchó junto con Cormac para cuidar de esa mujer, o al menos eso le había explicado en la carta que recibió esa misma tarde. De eso habían pasado diez días, y Harry no había escrito de nuevo porque estaba monitoreando a la señora McLaggen. Sabía que exageraba al ponerse así, pero sería una imprudencia ir a verlo hasta Bristol, donde Cormac había insistido en llevar a su esposa para ser atendida en casa, a pesar de que Harry se opuso. Además, Scorpius no podía viajar tanto; al tener la desgracia de ser un Malfoy, había nacido con cierta propensión a los mareos y se enfermaba con facilidad, así que ir hasta allá no era una opción y Draco no se atrevía a dejarlo solo al cuidado de los Weasley, el niño ya tenía suficiente extrañando a uno de sus padres como para encima ausentarse él también, en especial sólo por extrañar a su marido! Se estaba comportando como una esposa frágil y necesitada y eso le molestaba, pero maldición, ¿por qué tenía que tardar tanto?

El resto de la tarde transcurrió lleno de amargura para el rubio, maldiciendo por lo bajo y murmurando cosas no muy corteses contra los McLaggen. Eso estaba bastante bien, lo peor de todo eran las noches, la cama era demasiado grande cuando el moreno no estaba ahí para ayudarle a des tenderla, a hacerla entrar en calor, ahora las sábanas estaban insoportablemente frías. A pesar de ser una persona digna de su reputación de tempano de hielo humano, Draco era un hombre sumamente cálido cuando se trataba de su familia, Harry y su hijo eran las únicas personas capas de derretir el hielo con el que protegía su corazón, pero sin Harry para derretirlo el pecho le pesaba, sentía el cuerpo tenso, y a pesar de estar muerto de cansancio casi no podía dormir. Dio un par de vueltas entre las cobijas, pero al final decidió levantarse, sería otra noche en vela, aparentemente, así que se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, como venía haciendo desde hacía tres noches y contempló las estrellas. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, Harry lo había hecho mostrarle todos y cada uno de los libros que tenía sobre astronomía desde que se habían conocido, ahora el moreno parecía saber mucho más que él y a menudo bromeaba con sus pacientes, haciéndoles creer que de verdad había aprendido todo lo que sabía de los centauros, cosa que divertía mucho al rubio, quien felizmente contribuía con las mentiras de su marido para pasar el rato. Suspiró. ¿Habría algo que no le recordara a Harry? Dio un vistazo al reloj, eran las 2:48 de la mañana. Se abrazó a si mismo, pesando en que tal vez el moreno estaría dormido en la habitación de huéspedes que Cormac le había dado durante su estadía, ¿habría comido bien, pasaría las noches en vela igual que él, lo extrañaría de la misma manera que él, o estaría trabajando tato que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en él?

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, pero si fue capaz de sentir el par de brazos tibios rodearle la cintura y unos labios fríos besarle la mejilla. De inmediato Draco sonrió suavemente, reconociendo el aroma que emanaba del moreno.

-¿No es algo tarde para permanecer despierto, Dragón?

-Si bueno, escuché ruidos y me levanté a ver, pero sólo se trata de ti.

-¿Entonces ya estabas dormido?

-…Claro.

-¿Con ropa?

-Rayos, sabía que olvidaba algo- murmuró con un mohín, pero en realidad estaba sumamente feliz de tener a Harry de vuelta sano y salvo. El moreno suspiró.

-No has estado durmiendo bien, ¿verdad? Entiende que puede hacerte daño…

-Yo estoy bien- interrumpió –sólo no tenía sueño-. Y se giró para besarlo en los labios, lentamente, disfrutando el beso al máximo. –Que bueno que ya estás en casa. ¿Todo fue bien con los McLaggen?

-Sí, Carol recién despertó ayer por la mañana. Todo parecía estar en orden, sólo está algo confundida, pero es normal. Apenas tuve oportunidad, regresé.

-Scorpius te echó de menos.

-Ya pasaré a saludarlo en la mañana, ahora está durmiendo… ¿Y tú, no me echaste de menos?

-…No, es un alivio tener la cama para mí sólo y no escuchar tus ronquidos- mintió. Harry sonrió, divertido.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no ronco!

-¿Bromeas? Debería sorprenderte que pueda dormir y no lo contrario.

-Eres cruel, Draco Malfoy- le dijo acercándolo contra si –pero si no me extrañaste, siempre puedo salir de nuevo, para que puedas dormir mejor.- bromeó.

-Ni se te ocurra largarte de nuevo, Potter o juro que te enceraré en las mazmorras.

-Oh, ahora soy Potter de nuevo?- rio –Además nosotros ni siquiera tenemos mazmorras.

-Pues mandaré a construir unas para encerrarte en ellas!

-Oh, ahora si tengo miedo- murmuró contra en cuello del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer. –¿Así como cuando mandaste construir el hospital?- y le beso la mandíbula… -¿o cuando remodelaste el orfanato?- un beso en la mejilla -¿o agrandaste la casa…- un beso en el oído -…y mi consultorio?- y de vuelta al cuello.

Para ese punto, Draco ya mantenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba al moreno como si de verdad paneara irse de nuevo ¡lo había extrañado tanto! Pero ahora estaba ahí con él, entre sus brazos, repartiéndole besos por el rostro y haciéndolo estremecer como siempre. Sí, eso era vida…

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó despejado y tranquilo. No importaba cuantos relajantes bebiera, Harry siempre era su mejor medicina. El moreno se removió en la cama, murmurando entre sueños, haciendo sonreír al rubio. Pasó sus manos por su desordenada cabellera para tranquilizarlo pronto el medimago roncaba suavemente de nuevo y Draco pensó que, si de día el cabello de Harry se veía desastroso, cuando dormía por lo menos parecía tener sentido que lo estuviera, aunque el moreno parecía siempre darle sentido a su vida. Eran las 8:20 de la mañana, aún era algo temprano, así que volvió a recostarse y se enredó en las cobijas y en los brazos de Harry, quien incluso en sueños le rodeó gustoso, atrayéndolo contra su pecho desnudo, y Draco pensó que después de todo, las cosas en verdad iban muy bien, sólo haría falta esperar a que Scorpius fuera mayor y entonces Draco no se separaría de Harry aunque tuviese que trabajar. Claro que no haría eso, pero era bueno pensarlo, lo tranquilizaba hacerlo, así que no se contradijo a sí mismo tan pronto, ya habría tiempo para eso por la tarde, mientras hiciera todo el trabajo atrasado y Harry entrara en su despacho para desplegar caricias sobre él para distraerlo y él fingiría estar molesto por la interrupción, pero correspondiendo las caricias de buen grado, hasta dejar el trabajo olvidado un par de horas más.

.

.

N.A: Oh vaya, esto ya terminó, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin, de verdad ha sido todo un placer leer sus comentarios y saber que la historia les ha gustado, no hay mejor alimento para el alma de alguien quien, como yo, ama las letras, que un publico dispuesto a devorar palabra por palabra, quiero agradecerle a mi beta Chuliot por todo su apoyo, y por salvarme la vida en un par de ocasiones, y a ustedes por leer este fic porque ya saben: ninguna historia sobrevive si no hay nadie para leerla. Espero contar con todos ustedes en mis siguientes trabajos, en verdad ha sido maravilloso recibir todo su apoyo y comentarios.

Pronto comenzaré a subir mi siguiente fic "Obliviate" así que ahí los espero ;D que tengan una semana maravillosa, chane~


End file.
